Regreso a Casa
by asallam1
Summary: Bella y Jasper comparten un pasado común, del que Bella escapa al irse a la Universidad. Charlie está enfermo en estado terminal, obligando a Bella a regresar a casa y enfrentar los fantasmas del pasado. All human, OOC, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todas! Este es mi nuevo fic, Bella/Jasper, All Human, OOC, AU.**

**Es algo que quería escribir hace tiempo, pero "La oportunidad de Jake" ganó en prioridad y lo dejé de lado hasta ahora, pero me muero de ganas por explorarlo.**

**Espero que les guste y le quieran dar una oportunidad. Una vez que termine LODJ continuaré con este, pero me gustaría conocer sus opiniones desde ya.**

**Disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 1**

**Bella POV**

Manejé por horas sin detenerme, sin pensar en el camino frente a mí, sin parar a comer, sólo deteniéndome una vez en el viaje de 15 horas desde San Francisco para recargar combustible e ir al baño. Desde que recibí la llamada de Jasper no pude enfocarme en nada más: Necesitaba regresar a casa. Necesitaba llegar a mi hogar y lidiar por fin con los fantasmas de mi pasado.

Después de algunas horas de viaje el paisaje comenzó a cambiar, la lluvia se hizo más persistente, el bosque más tupido y las tonalidades de un verde más profundo. A medida que me fui acercando a casa, kilómetro a kilómetro me vi invadida de recuerdos dulces y amargos, de mis sueños de juventud, de mi corazón roto al alejarme, de las horas de risas y complicidad, de las terribles peleas.

La entrada del pueblo con su cartel de bienvenida me devolvió a la realidad. Detuve el auto y aspiré profundamente tratando de calmar mi pulso desbocado, me repetí una y otra vez como un mantra que soy una adulta, una mujer segura de mi misma, soy exitosa en mi trabajo, tengo un novio que me ama y soy feliz.

Por alguna razón a pesar de que todo esto era relativamente cierto, me sonó extraño y contraproducente tener que reafirmarme de esta manera. Si efectivamente _soy_ todo eso… ¿por qué me encuentro estacionada a la entrada del pueblo teniendo un ataque de pánico ante la mera idea de volver a casa… de volver a verlo a _él_?

Un par de minutos más tarde, logré regular mi respiración, y mirándome en el espejo retrovisor traté de componer un poco mi apariencia deslavada. Murmurando "tu puedes!", encendí el motor del auto y me dirigí a mi hogar de la infancia. Las familiares calles de Forks se veían vacías a esta hora de la tarde, ya era hora de cenar, y además la lluvia y el viento no invitaban a dejar el calor del hogar. Todo lucía tal como lo dejé 4 años atrás. No sé lo que había esperado, pero me sorprendió… realmente pensaba que el pueblo cambiaría por mi ausencia? Que tal como yo luchaba por reinventarme el pueblo sufriría cambios similares para adaptarse a la nueva Bella? Sonreí ante mis pensamientos, mi mente ciertamente era parcial y egocentrista, y de alguna manera imaginaba al mundo exterior reflejando a mi yo interior.

Al doblar en la esquina de nuestra calle, pude ver la casa de mi padre a lo lejos y adiviné la casa de Jazz, aunque no se veía desde el camino. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, obligándome a tragar compulsivamente para evitar las lágrimas. La casa se veía tan solitaria… casi abandonada. Una oleada de culpa me abrumó al pensar en que yo debería haber estado aquí, haciéndome cargo de mi padre en lugar de escudarme en mis nuevas obligaciones para no enfrentar mi pasado. Oh Charlie, lo siento tanto!

Al llegar frente a la casa me estacioné en mi lugar habitual, me bajé del auto y me estiré, tratando de recuperar la movilidad de mis articulaciones luego de 8 horas ininterrumpidas tras el volante. Realicé algunos ejercicios de respiración que me enseñó Laurent, mi profesor de Pilates y rodeé el auto para sacar mi pequeño bolso de viaje, conteniendo apenas lo esencial.

Con mi bolso en la mano me dirigí a la puerta, pero dudé… sería capaz de cruzar el umbral? Oleadas de recuerdos me volvían a abrumar y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar libremente por mis mejillas. Estuve a punto de darme media vuelta y dirigirme a un hotel, incluso manejar hasta Port Ángeles, pero antes de tener tiempo de actuar ante mis instintos de fuga, un par de fuertes brazos me rodearon por la espalda y una voz masculina me dijo "Bienvenida a casa cariño".

Giré mi cuerpo para enfrentarlo. No esperaba volver a verlo tan pronto, pero debí adivinarlo, él me conocía mejor que nadie y sabría cómo reaccionaría yo ante su llamada.

-Hola Jazz…-dije limpiándome las lágrimas con la manga de mi sweater y tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

-Hola Cariño, es bueno verte- dijo abrazándome fuerte a su pecho. Mi estómago se contrajo ante mi antiguo sobrenombre. Desde que yo tenía 8 años Jazz había comenzado a llamarme así, y el sobrenombre se había mantenido hasta el día que nos separamos, el día que me fui a la universidad jurando no regresar jamás.

Desde muy pequeños coincidimos en nuestro amor por el cine en blanco y negro y las películas antiguas, y Jazz adquirió una extraña obsesión con Clark Gable, lo que dio paso a que comenzara a llamarme "cariño", tal como Clark llamaba a sus coprotagonistas, en un intento de copiar los galanteos de su héroe. A tanto llegó su fanatismo, que solía citarme frases enteras de "Lo que el viento se llevó" (su película favorita, ya que combinaba su obsesión por la guerra civil norteamericana con Clark en toda su gloria), y cuando se molestaba conmigo simplemente me cortaba diciendo "Francamente cariño, me importa un bledo", tal como Rhett Butler le había dicho a Scarlett al abandonarla. Después de que él emitía esa frase quedaba poco por discutir.

-Cómo… cómo está?-Mi voz tembló al final.

-Estable… llegas a tiempo para despedirte… Lo siento cariño…- Dijo tomando mi mano y abriendo la puerta de entrada con su propia llave. Me dirigió al living y me sentó en mi lugar habitual junto a la chimenea, evidenciando estar mucho más confortable en este entorno que yo misma. Una vez que me acomodé sacándome los zapatos y abrazando mis rodillas, él avivó el fuego y se dirigió a la cocina a encender el hervidor eléctrico.

-A lo mejor deberías descansar antes de verlo. Vengo del hospital y acaban de sedarlo, no creo que esté en condiciones de verte hasta mañana. Generalmente las mañanas son sus horas más lúcidas- Me explicó mientras miraba atentamente mi rostro reflejando su preocupación en el suyo. Por primera vez desde que llegué pude estudiar su rostro, el mismo que en algún momento me fue más familiar que el mío.

Seguía siendo tan guapo como siempre, un poco más alto, ahora llegaría a 1.90 mt., su rostro un poco más delgado y maduro, masculino, pero aún armonioso y conservando su brillo angelical. Su cabello estaba un poco más largo y le caía en ondas sobre los ojos y le rozaba el cuello de la camisa. El tono de su cabello se veía un poco más oscuro que en nuestra adolescencia, menos blanqueado por el sol se había asentado en el color de la miel derretida con sólo algunos reflejos más claros. Sus ojos eran tal como los recordaba, de un azul oscuro que a veces parecía casi negro, profundos y expresivos, y en este momento expresaban compasión.

Su complexión general era delgada y atlética, pero cuando me había abrazado había sentido sus duros músculos tensarse, y adiviné que Jazz seguía usando el ejercicio físico para lidiar con sus frustraciones. Bien por él, pensé. Eso es mucho más saludable que mi tendencia a hornear dulces, generalmente muffins, cada vez que sentía que comenzaba a perder el control… me pregunté si Charlie aún conservaría mis implementos de cocina, e inmediatamente me avergoncé por dudarlo. Charlie jamás se desharía de mis cosas. Me prometí poner mi neurosis a buen uso y preparar los muffins favoritos de Charlie para sorprenderlo en mi primera visita. Maracuyá y chocolate blanco… tendría que ir a la tienda a ver si encontraba una lata de pulpa de maracuyá…

El agua hirvió y Jazz se levantó sin decir palabra dirigiéndose a la cocina. Regresó un par de minutos después y depositó en mis manos un mug de chai latte preparado tal y como me gusta, endulzado con una cucharada de miel. Sonreí agradeciéndole el gesto y me pregunté si habría comprado el té y la miel especialmente para mí, ya que estos no eran artículos que se encontraran normalmente en la cocina de Charlie… _por supuesto_, me respondí. Jazz siempre sabe lo que necesito.

-Preparé tu cama con sábanas limpias y dejé un par de toallas para ti en el baño. Si quieres puedes subir a darte una ducha mientras yo preparo algo rápido para la cena.-Ofreció.

-Gracias, pero no tengo hambre-respondí. Ansiaba ducharme y deslizarme en mi cama y no volver a saber del mundo hasta que fuera el momento de partir al hospital.

-Cariño, te estoy dando la opción de la ducha, no de la cena. Vas a comer aunque tenga que sentarme sobre ti y forzar la comida con un embudo-amenazó seriamente como si realmente tuviera el embudo listo para mí –Te vas a duchar o prefieres que conversemos ahora?-Ofreció.

-Me voy a duchar!- respondí inmediatamente, y dando un largo sorbo a mi té me puse de pié y corrí hacia el segundo piso. Al llegar a la escalera pude escuchar un par de suaves carcajadas.

Mi cuarto seguía tal como lo dejé a los 18 años, las paredes cubiertas de fotografías de Jazz y yo en distintas etapas de nuestras vidas. Yo sentada en un columpio a los 5 años y Jazz empujándome; Jazz y yo a lomos de un caballo en los establos de la policía; Jazz y yo sentados (o debo decir "desparramados"? sobre el sofá, probablemente viendo una película. Nuestras piernas enredadas y nuestros rostros mirando probablemente hacia la pantalla del televisor; Jazz y yo en mi primera lección de manejo… cómo convenció Jazz a Charlie de que él era el indicado para enseñarme?; Jazz, Charlie y yo el día de su graduación del colegio; Jazz, Charlie y yo en mi propia graduación… Todos los momentos importantes de mi vida estaban inevitablemente relacionados a Jasper, y mirando las fotografías noté por primera vez cómo solíamos relacionarnos, siempre en contacto físico, siempre buscando el confort de estar cerca del otro.

Recordé los primeros días después de dejar Forks… como me costó volver a dormir sola… Cómo nunca más fui capaz de desarrollar ese nivel de intimidad con nadie… hasta Edward… Debería llamarlo, pero sencillamente no tenía ganas e lidiar con él en este momento. Me dirigí a la ducha.

Valía la pena sorprenderme de que hubiera envases nuevos de mi champú, bálsamo y body wash listos para ser usados en la ducha? Maldita sea Jasper! Estaba haciendo las cosas más difíciles a propósito, y yo lo último que quería era enfrentarlo.

Una vez que me saqué de encima el polvo de la carretera me sentí más humana y ya en mi habitación me puse mis pantalones de Pilates y una camiseta de manga larga. Me puse un par de calcetas gruesas de lana, cepillé mi cabello para que se secara un poco más ordenado y bajé a la cocina.

Jazz se encontraba concentrado cocinando, y yo no me pude resistir la tentación de citar a Scarlett.

-"Aunque tenga que matar, engañar o robar, a Dios pongo por testigo de que jamás volveré a pasar hambre" –Dije poniendo una mano en mi frente y usando mi peor acento sureño.

-Cariño! –Sonrió -Lo recuerdas! –Dijo entusiasmado.

-Difícilmente podría olvidarlo Jazz… -Dije en tono condescendiente -Me obligaste a ver la dichosa película un millón de veces!

-Y confiesa que te encantó cada vez… -Respondió mirándome a los ojos y usando su voz ronca, la que yo sabía que pretendía (y conseguía) ser seductora.

-Gracias por los productos del baño…-Dije cambiando de tema –En el apuro por empacar dejé los míos en casa…

-Esta es tu casa –Aclaró frunciendo el ceño.

-Jazz… no… no ahora… no hoy… por favor…-Rogué, incapaz de seguir la conversación sabiendo hacia dónde se dirigía.

-Está bien cariño, lo dejaremos sólo por hoy… qué quieres en tu omelette?

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Opiniones? Vale la pena continuar?**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight es de S. Meyer**

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo de "Regreso a Casa". Espero que aclare algunas dudas sobre el origen de la relación Jasper/Bella. Mi idea es poder publicar seguido, al menos 2 veces a la semana. Y no voy a tomar los capítulos prisioneros! si lo tengo listo, lo publicaré.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"…Que en sus brazos me sienta una niña pequeña,

sonría, me mienta y se trague mis penas…

…Alguien que cuide de mí

Que quiera matarme,

y se mate por mí…"

_Alguien que cuide de mí /Christina y los Subterráneos_

**Capítulo 2**

_El día que conocí a Jazz yo tenía 3 años y él 5. Ocurrió en abril, un sábado por la tarde. Charlie estaba en casa viendo algún partido de Fútbol Americano en ESPN con Billy y Harry. Yo había salido al jardín a preparar un elegante té con el juego de loza que había recibido para navidad. Era un precioso set de plástico blanco pintado con delicadas flores de color azul y en mi joven mente lo había catalogado como mi posesión más preciada y una pertenencia para ser compartida sólo con las personas más especiales. En este caso el invitado de honor era Mike, un enorme conejo de peluche que había pertenecido a mi madre y que era en ese entonces mi mejor amigo. _

_Charlie me había instalado una pequeña mesa de fierro con 2 sillas en el jardín para la ocasión, y yo tomé gran cuidado en poner la mesa con un mantel de lino bordado que tomé prestado de la casa. No pensé que a Charlie le molestara, total no lo usábamos nunca y estaba al fondo de un cajón en la cocina (más adelante supe que el dichoso mantel fue bordado por la bisabuela Swan y que estaba totalmente fuera de los límites para mí). Luego dispuse los platos y rellené el azucarero y el lechero, dispuse un platito con galletas y luego de múltiples paseos entre la cocina y el jardín pude ver el resultado de mis esfuerzos. Todo lucía perfecto excepto… las flores. Mi set incluía un minúsculo florero y en el jardín de Charlie no había ninguna… Charlie era demasiado práctico como para ocuparse de esos detalles, y yo no pude evitar pensar que si yo tuviera una mamá ella habría plantado flores en nuestro jardín._

_Nuevamente entré a la casa para comprobar que Charlie y sus amigos estaban ocupados con su partido, y al confirmarlo corrí hacia la puerta trasera del jardín, que daba directamente al bosque, y salí de mi universo conocido para entrar a un espacio enorme e inexplorado. A lo lejos a mano izquierda pude ver algunas flores silvestres, y me apresuré en esa dirección dispuesta a recoger un ramo y regresar a casa antes de que Charlie me descubriera._

_Sin darme cuenta me fui internando en el bosque más profundamente de lo que había planeado en un principio, aunque aún podía ver el jardín de mi casa a la distancia. De pronto escuché un leve gemido y mi curiosidad le ganó a mi precaución. A los 3 años no tenía aún malas experiencias que me enseñaran a no internarme en el bosque en busca de ruidos desconocidos, y Charlie nunca me había leído "La caperucita Roja" ni otras obras de los hermanos Grimm, diseñadas para aterrar a niños demasiado aventureros._

_Sólo alcancé a dar un par de pasos antes de identificar, encogida detrás de un árbol, la pequeña figura de un niño llorando. El niño se veía un poco mayor que yo, y su ropa estaba sucia con tierra y su cabello rubio estaba cubierto de ramitas y tierra… Viviría en el bosque? Por qué lloraba?_

_Lentamente me acerqué a su lado, y aunque él me escuchó venir no levantó la mirada. Yo entonces me senté a su lado y deposité en sus rodillas el ramito de flores silvestres que había recogido. El niño ni lo tomó ni lo rechazó, pero sus sollozos disminuyeron en intensidad hasta que se asentaron en una serie de profundos suspiros. Tomé eso como un signo positivo y comencé a hablarle_

_-Hola, mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, pero me gusta que me digan Bella –Dije automáticamente en forma de presentación –Vivo con mi papá en esa casa blanca ahí –Apunté –Tengo estos años –Le mostré mi mano con 3 dedos estirados, aún batallaba un poco con los números –Y no tengo mamá… -Dije. Por alguna razón ya a los tres años me parecía que no tener mamá era un hecho que me definía y por lo tanto era digno de incluirlo en mi presentación. El niño entonces levantó su rostro de sus brazos y me miró por primera vez._

_Su cara estaba surcada de lágrimas y su nariz y ojos estaban rojos e irritados, pero al encontrar sus ojos con los míos esbozó una débil sonrisa._

_-Jasper… Me llamo Jasper Withlock –Dijo limpiándose los ojos y la nariz con la manga de su camiseta._

_-Vives en el bosque? –Pregunté. Él simplemente negó con la cabeza. _

_-Por qué lloras? –Pregunté sin aguantar más mi curiosidad._

_-Mi papá se murió –Respondió mientras nuevas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Yo carecía completamente de experiencia con otros niños, y menos con niños llorando, pero instintivamente tomé su mano entre las mías y la apreté._

_-Mi mamá también se murió, pero mi papá dice que ella ahora está en el cielo y me cuida desde ahí… seguro también tu papá ahora te cuida desde el cielo… -Le dije a modo de consuelo._

_-Y tu papá como lo sabe? –Respondió dudando._

_-Mi papá es el jefe de la policía y lo sabe todo –Le aseguré con toda sinceridad._

_-De verdad crees que mi papá me está mirando desde el cielo? –Preguntó esperanzado._

_-Estoy segura –Afirmé –Tengo que volver a casa, voy a tomar el té… -Le dije dándome cuenta de que Charlie me podría salir a buscar en cualquier momento -quieres venir conmigo? –Dije sin soltar su mano._

_-Está bien… -Respondió –Gracias Bella._

_-De nada Jasper… -Dije. Luego de una pausa, agregué –Jasper… esto significa que ahora eres mi amigo?_

_-Si Bella, ahora somos amigos…_

_Horas después Charlie nos encontró en el jardín, donde Jazz y yo nos encontrábamos sentados en mi columpio, balanceándonos suavemente. Ambos tomados de la mano y nuestras cabezas juntas. En una tarde nos hicimos los mejores amigos y compartimos todos nuestros secretos._

-Cómo han estado las cosas en el pueblo? –Le pregunté a Jazz mientras literalmente atacaba mi omelette. Él por supuesto tenía razón… Verdaderamente estaba hambrienta!

-Tú sabes cariño, en Forks nada cambia –Respondió con una sonrisa satisfecha al verme engullir –Harry ha tenido algunos problemas al corazón y Sue está preocupada de hacerlo comer saludablemente, pero tú lo conoces, no es capaz de renunciar al pescado frito, la cerveza ni a los cigarrillos…

-Pobre Sue! –Exclamé entre bocados -Jazz… y como están las cosas en el establo? –Pregunté. Jazz era el veterinario y encargado de los establos de la policía montada, labor que simplemente lo apasionaba.

-Oh cariño, es excelente! -Dijo entusiasmándose inmediatamente –Deberías ir conmigo, aún tenemos algunos de los caballos que tu conociste. Además he conseguido algunos fondos extra para renovar las pesebreras y el picadero techado… Y compré un nuevo potro, para mí, no para los establos. Tienes que verlo, es increíble!

-Me encantaría! –Dije sinceramente –Así es que ahora te vas a dedicar a criador?

-Tú sabes que es lo que siempre he deseado, y ahora que me lo puedo permitir… -Dijo orgulloso, pero su tono súbitamente cambió y dijo más bajo -No lo sé, a lo mejor piensas que no he evolucionado, aferrándome a un sueño que tengo desde que éramos niños, pero al menos parte del sueño se puede convertir en realidad y lo quiero intentar…

-Jazz, no sabes cuánto me alegro de que pudieras comenzar a cumplirlo!… -Y era verdad, yo sinceramente quería ver a Jazz ser feliz… No quise ahondar en la otra parte del sueño, la que él no mencionó… – Y definitivamente quiero conocer a tu potro… como se llama?

-Swan –Respondió simplemente. Nuevamente se formó un nudo en mi garganta y mi apetito desapareció por completo. Sólo Jazz haría algo así… Honrar a Charlie de la única manera que estaba en sus manos… -Come cariño –Dijo seriamente –Lo del embudo no era una broma y no tengo miedo de usarlo.

-No tengo hambre Jazz… Ya comí lo suficiente… -Dije empujando mi plato a medio terminar. Jazz frunció el ceño pero dejó pasar mi súbita falta de apetito.

-Cómo están las cosas en San Francisco? –Dijo él cambiando de tema -Aún sigues con Edwin? –Preguntó tratando de fingir indiferencia.

-Edward –Aclaré. Jazz sabía perfectamente el nombre de mi novio pero sencillamente se negaba a pronunciarlo –Las cosas en San Francisco están bien, a fin de año puedo postular a un ascenso y podría convertirme en editora… -Dije enfocándome en responder contándole sobre mi carrera. Actualmente era asistente de uno de los editores sénior de una importante casa editorial, pero se rumoreaba que pronto se abriría una vacante y mi jefe me aseguraba que yo tenía méritos suficientes para postular.

-Como se llame… sigues con él? –Insistió.

-Jazz… -Suspiré. Realmente no me sentía capaz de tener esta conversación.

-Qué? –Dijo fingiendo inocencia y enfocándose en su comida.

-Sí, sigo con Edward.

-Y por qué no está aquí contigo? Debería estar a tu lado en tus momentos difíciles. Tu padre está muriendo, maldita sea! –Dijo perdiendo su fachada de calma y golpeando la mesa con su puño.

-Yo le pedí que no viniera! –Exclamé, inmediatamente sintiendo que debía defender a Edward.

-Y por qué harías algo así? –Me preguntó desafiante, levantando una ceja.

-Por ti Jazz –Exploté -porque tú estás decidido a hacer mi vida más complicada de lo necesario, porque no puedes admitir que lo nuestro se acabó, porque lo harías sentir incómodo y porque no puedo tenerlo en Forks junto a mí porque todo este maldito pueblo está teñido de ti y tus recuerdos! –Grité admitiendo mi debilidad.

-Admítelo de una vez cariño, tu aún sientes algo por mí –Me desafió tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y mirándome a los ojos.

-Demonios Jazz, no me hagas esto, no ahora… no con todo lo que está sucediendo con Charlie… no puedo… no…-Y ahí estaba nuevamente, sollozando como una magdalena. Jazz tomó mi mano y me guió hacia la mecedora junto al fuego, se sentó y me sentó sobre su regazo. Encogida sobre él lloré por horas. Lloré por nuestra infancia, lloré por todas nuestras primeras veces y lloré por Charlie. Lloré y lloré sin pronunciar palabra mientras Jazz nos mecía y acariciaba mi pelo. Cada cierto tiempo él murmuraba contra mi cabello –Lo siento cariño –Pero la mayor parte del tiempo nos mantuvimos en silencio. Cuando mis lágrimas se hubieron agotado me quedé dormida, exhausta y arrullada por la respiración y el olor de Jazz, asociados con los mejores momentos de mi vida, y lo último que alcancé a pensar es que así es como olía mi hogar.

Más tarde, entre sueños sentí a Jazz tomarme en sus brazos y subir las escaleras llevándome a mi habitación. Una vez ahí que me metió en la cama, me cubrió y besó mi frente diciendo –Dulces sueños cariño –Luego sentí que la puerta de mi habitación se cerraba y volví a dormirme.

Pero lo que siguió no fueron dulces sueños. Las emociones del día me pasaron la cuenta y sufrí mis viejas pesadillas, esas que había comenzado a experimentar desde hacía varios años. Esas que comenzaron el día que dejé Forks. Esas que comenzaron cuando dejé de dormir con Jasper a mi lado para protegerme.

Mis gritos lo deben haber alertado, porque de pronto sentí sus fuertes brazos envolverme en la oscuridad, sentí su peso hundir la cama junto a mí y se lo sentí recostándose y posicionándome sobre su pecho. En esa posición todos mis miedos fueron rápidamente olvidados y pude volver a dormir, esta vez y por primera vez en años, sin más pesadillas durante todo el resto de la noche.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Comentarios? Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight es de . Si Twilight fuera mío le habría dedicado más de un capítulo a Jazz.**

**Nuevo capítulo! Gracias a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de comentar esta historia, por favor sigan haciéndolo, sus preguntas y comentarios me ayudan a escribir mejor y más rápido.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Por la noche  
>cuando muere el sol,<br>por la noche  
>cuando muere el sol<br>que sola me siento  
>si no está mi amor.<p>

_Por la noche / Christina Rosenvinge_

**Capítulo 3**

_Una noche de invierno, típica noche de invierno en Forks, con viento, lluvia y frío, me encontraba durmiendo en mi habitación a las 2:45 am como lo estaría cualquier niña de 6 años en una noche de escuela. _

_Pero mis sueños fueron interrumpidos por golpes intermitentes en mi ventana… Mi primera reacción fue de pánico, a esa edad aún no descartaba la existencia de monstruos y ya sabía leer por lo que los cuentos de hadas habían alimentado mi imaginación con imágenes horribles!… _

_Los golpes continuaban, por lo que prendí la luz de mi velador y me atreví a mirar por la ventana esperando encontrarme con un lobo gigante o un vampiro… Pero no, era Jasper! Jasper a los 8 años, completamente empapado y por lo que se veía, congelado._

_Corrí hacia la puerta de entrada para dejarlo pasar, y al abrirle lo pude ver de cerca y noté que además de estar empapado, sus ojos estaban rojos y se podía adivinar la sombra de un moretón comenzando a formarse en su mejilla. Qué le había sucedido?_

_Jazz me abrazó, mojando mi pijama y dejándome sentir su cuerpo helado, y yo lo tomé de la mano y nos dirigí hacia mi habitación. _

_-Jazz… que te pasó?_

_-Mamá… -Dijo mirando el suelo –Ha estado tomando otra vez… Pude escapar pero no puedo regresar… no esta noche… Me puedo quedar contigo Bells? Puedo dormir en el suelo… en cualquier parte…_

_-Mmmmmh claro! –Dije pensando en que a lo mejor Charlie se molestaría por no pedirle permiso, pero el regaño no me importó mucho, no podía dejar a mi único amigo sólo en el bosque en una noche de tormenta, verdad? Busqué entre mi ropa un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta blanca para que Jazz se pudiera cambiar y me dirigí al baño para darle privacidad y poder cambiar el top de mi pijama, que Jazz había mojado con su abrazo._

_Al regresar a mi habitación, Jazz se encontraba sentado en el borde de mi cama, temblando de frío y al borde de las lágrimas. Supe instintivamente que además se encontraba avergonzado, por lo que lo tomé de las manos para obligarlo a ponerse de pié y lo dirigí a un lado de la cama donde abrí las sábanas y le señalé que se acostara. Una vez que se recostó lo tapé y rodeé la cama para acostarme a su lado, apagué la lamparita de mi velador, tomé su fría mano entre las mías y murmuré _

_-Buenas noches Jazz._

_-Buenas noches Bells._

_A partir de esa noche comencé a dejar la puerta trasera abierta, asumiendo que a nadie en su sano juicio se le ocurriría entrar a robar en la casa del jefe de policía (y afortunadamente estuve en lo correcto, o Charlie me habría estrangulado), por lo que a partir de entonces Jazz simplemente aparecía en la mitad de la noche y se deslizaba dentro de mi cama, muchas veces desapareciendo nuevamente antes de que Charlie se despertara._

_Tanto fue nuestro sigilo que Charlie no se enteró de que Jazz pasaba más noches en nuestra casa que en la suya hasta un par de años después, y una vez que le hube confesado las razones de nuestro arreglo Charlie suspiró, dijo un mal de maldiciones en voz baja contra la señora Whitlock y se limitó a arreglar la habitación de huéspedes para Jazz, explicándole que desde ese momento en adelante él podía decorar y usar esa habitación como si fuera suya. _

_Jazz le tomó la palabra y arregló su nueva habitación con un par de afiches de Clark Gable y mudó todos sus libros de la escuela. Oficialmente aún seguía viviendo con su madre, pero la señora Whitlock pasaba más tiempo borracha que sobria, y nunca visitaba la habitación de Jazz por la noche, por lo que nunca se enteró de que su hijo ya no vivía con ella. _

_Y noche tras noche Jazz siguió cruzando el pasillo y deslizándose en mi cama… ya ninguno de los dos podía dormir profundamente sin el otro._

…oOo…

Desperté al amanecer sin saber qué había pasado, dónde me encontraba y ni quién estaba a mi lado respirando regularmente contra mi cuello, rodeándome con fuertes brazos… pronto reconocí el aroma de Jazz y la familiar forma en que su cuerpo se amoldaba al mío… mi mente estaba tan confundida que por un momento pensé que volvía a tener 18 años y Jazz me pertenecía.

Poco a poco abrí los ojos y comencé a absorber mi habitación y mi pequeño bolso de viaje, y las memorias de la noche anterior me embargaron… mi llegada a casa, el té, mi ducha, la cena, la discusión, mis pesadillas… Y Jazz arrullándome… Oh mierda! Sabía que volver sería una mala idea!

Pero inmediatamente recordé las razones de mi regreso y me sentí abrumada por el dolor y la culpa… cómo podía ser tan egoísta? Charlie me necesitaba, mi padre estaba en su lecho de muerte y yo sentía autocompasión por enfrentar a mi ex novio? _Madura de una vez Bella!_

Despacio para no despertar a Jasper me deslicé de la cama prácticamente arrastrándome por el suelo hasta que libré mi cuerpo de su abrazo, poniendo en mi lugar una almohada como había hecho tantas veces en mi juventud. Jazz no era amigo de levantarse temprano si podía evitarlo, pero si no le dejaba algo que abrazar me buscaría en sus sueños y al no encontrarme se despertaría.

Sigilosamente saqué mis zapatillas de mi bolso y me dirigí al baño donde me lavé los dientes, la cara y me peiné levantando mi cabello en una cola de caballo. Al sentirme un poco más presentable, aún usando mi camiseta de manga larga y mis pantalones de yoga (los mismos que me puse la noche anterior, los mismos con los que pasé la noche) bajé la escalera, me calcé las zapatillas, me puse mi chaqueta y tomé las llaves de mi auto para dirigirme al supermercado.

El reloj de mi auto marcaba que eran las 7:08 am, pero Forks era un pueblo de madrugadores y las panaderías y supermercados ya estaban abiertos y ya se podía ver gente caminando por las calles.

Mi lista de compras era corta, simplemente los ingredientes para los muffins de Charlie. Afortunadamente encontré todo lo necesario incluyendo la pulpa de maracuyá, y no me pude resistir, pasé a la panadería y compré un par de croissants de chocolate, el desayuno favorito de Jazz… Ojalá no leyera en ese gesto más de lo necesario…

Definitivamente fue un error dormir con Jazz la noche anterior, pero el acto había sido tan natural… incluso el despertar en sus brazos, era como si nunca me hubiera ido… y Dios! Dormí mejor de lo que había dormido en años sin usar medicamentos… Mierda, mierda, mierda! Era tan fácil caer en las viejas rutinas con Jazz… Control… _recuerda por qué te fuiste!_

Edward! Oh, había olvidado llamarlo. Estacioné el auto en la entrada de la casa de Charlie y sin salir del auto marqué el número 1 de mi discado automático.

-Alo? –Dijo su voz ronca y lenta, seguro lo desperté.

-Edward? Oh mierda! Lo siento… te desperté… Te llamo más tarde? –Dije sabiendo que Edward no duerme mucho. A diferencia de mí no era por insomnio, si no por sus turnos en el hospital en calidad de interno que nunca tenía las horas necesarias de descanso.

-No, no, está bien, mi alarma iba a sonar en 15 minutos de todas maneras! Como va todo? Pensé que me llamarías ayer… -Dijo ahogando un bostezo.

-Llegué al pueblo tarde anoche y no quise molestarte… cuando llegué Charlie ya estaba dormido, pero voy a ir en un par de horas más a verlo.

-Huummm… estás sola entonces? –Há! Ya me estaba preguntando por qué no había preguntado antes.

-No, Jazz estaba en la casa para recibirme… -Dije sin querer compartir más información.

-Oh… Y cómo está? –(Traducción = Tiene novia? Se declaró gay? Tengo que seguir preocupándome por la extraña relación de ustedes dos?)

-Bien… se compró un potro…-Dije aferrándome a las partes neutras de nuestra conversación, por poco sentido que hiciera a Edward.

-Bien, bien… Llámame después de que hayas visitado a tu padre, y recuerda, si me necesitas puedo tratar de mover algunos turnos, puedo pedir algunos favores… -Casi lo pude ver frunciendo el ceño. Yo bien sabía lo difícil que era en este momento de su carrera pedir días libres… A penas si veía a Edward y eso que vivíamos en el mismo edificio!

-Ok, lo haré. Que tengas un buen día… -No quería colgar… necesitaba sentir una conexión con él, una declaración de amor, oírlo decir que no podía vivir sin mí, que me necesitaba en su cama o que dejaría todo de lado para correr a mi lado… Necesitaba sentir su amor para borrar la noche anterior de mi mente, las atenciones de Jazz, cómo había cuidado de mí alimentándome, consolándome, abrazándome en mis sueños…

-Gracias amor, tu también, adiós! –Y cortó… Un nudo se formó en mi garganta… yo sabía que era injusto culpar a Edward por no cumplir con mis expectativas y menos en una llamada telefónica, pero no pude evitar resentir su frialdad…

Suspirando me bajé del auto y me dirigí a la cocina comenzando inmediatamente con el ritual de preparar el café. Por supuesto Jazz había comprado mi favorito, por lo que a los 5 minutos el olor del café recién hecho impregnaba la cocina, y momentos después vi a Jazz aparecer en un par de pantalones de pijama y el pecho desnudo, el cabello revuelto y refregando sus ojos con sus manos.

-Buenos días cariño! Madrugaste! –Dijo abrazándome por encima de mis brazos, inmovilizándome, y besando mi coronilla, tal como había hecho desde que era lo suficientemente alto para lograrlo sin mi ayuda.

-Jazz! –Quise protestar.

-Cariño! –Dijo en el mismo tono con una enorme sonrisa. No pude evitarlo, sonreí de vuelta. Jazz de buen ánimo era encantador e irresistible. Y el muy cretino lo sabía!

-Dormiste bien? –Dije sin pensar, e inmediatamente sonrojándome y maldiciéndome en silencio. Qué pasaba conmigo?

-Mejor que nunca… -Dijo con una sonrisa sugerente –Y tu cariño? –Dijo levantando las cejas, la más pura imagen de la inocencia.

-Bien, gracias –Dije girándome para darle la espalda y enfocarme en dar 30 segundos al microondas y servirle a Jazz una taza de café. Él me sonrió en agradecimiento y se sentó a la mesa con su café mientras yo sacaba los croissants del horno y los puse frente a él.

-Para mí? –Preguntó mirándome a los ojos, extrañamente emocionado, sus ojos brillantes.

-Ya no te gustan? –Pregunté. A lo mejor había sido un error asumir que aún le gustaban, la gente cambia y también sus dulces favoritos… creo…

-Me encantan… es solo… -Carraspeó –No los he comido en años… desde… desde el desayuno el día de tu graduación… Gracias cariño, no tenías que hacerlo.

-No es nada Jazz, simplemente pasé a la panadería de vuelta del supermercado… –Dije tratando de quitarle importancia.

-Gracias cariño –Repitió seriamente. Luego suspiró de pura alegría y comenzó a atacar sus croissants –Mmmmmmmmmmh… Oh mierda, cariño… -Dijo cerrando los ojos y disfrutando como si estuviera en éxtasis. Ese rostro, sus ojos cerrados, gimiendo de placer…

-Voy a preparar muffins de maracuyá con chocolate blanco! –Exclamé dándole la espalda para que no notara mi rubor.

–Charlie va a estar feliz cariño, tú sabes que la comida del hospital apesta. Yo trato de llevarle algunas cosas de contrabando, pero nada tan bueno como tus muffins –Dijo entre bocados.

Dicho eso me puse manos a la obra. Jazz terminó su desayuno y se dirigió a la ducha mientras yo ponía mis muffins en el horno, y 20 minutos más tarde saqué los muffins y los cubrí con un paño mientras me fui a duchar y vestir.

Al entrar al baño el olor concentrado de Jazz me volvió a asaltar… Su champú, su jabón, su propio aroma… Cada momento en esta casa era un recordatorio de él, de su cuerpo, de nuestra relación. Era como si hubiera sido programada para amarlo, desde mi más tierna infancia había compartido todo con ese hombre y sólo la completa separación y miles de kilómetros de distancia me habían permitido vivir sin él. Pero al volver era como si nunca me hubiera alejado, mi cuerpo reaccionaba a él como siempre lo había hecho.

Una vez que me hube duchado, me vestí con un par de jeans y una camiseta de manga larga con otra de manga corta de color azul que leía "Forks Police Force"… Me imaginé que a Charlie le gustaría. Me quedaba un poco ajustada en el pecho, ya que era una camiseta que Charlie me regaló cuando tenía 13 años y bastante menos busto, pero con todo, imaginé que era el detalle lo que contaba.

Jazz me esperaba en la cocina tomándose una segunda taza de café. Sus ojos brillaron al ver mi camiseta, pero no dijo nada y yo silenciosamente empaqué los muffins. Una vez que estuvo todo listo Jazz se paró a mi lado y tomó el paquete de muffins con una mano y mi mano con la otra.

-Nos vamos cariño? –Preguntó.

-Vamos… -Dije, suspiré y le sonreí. Era tiempo de enfrentar a mi padre.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Poco a poco vamos aclarando dudas! El próximo capítulo: Charlie/Bella y de qué se está muriendo Charlie? **

**Reviews a cambio de muffins de maracuyá con chocolate blanco!**


	4. Chapter 4

**S.M. Es dueña de Twilight.**

**Más información sobre el pasado! Ya la historia comienza a tomar forma… y me está gustando cada vez más porque en mi mente la veo cada vez más clara! Yay!**

**Gracias a quienes han comentado, Jasper/Bella no son la pareja más tradicional por lo que aprecio mucho a quienes me tienen en sus alertas y reviews.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Escribe un pasado nuevo

Y olvida el futuro ya

El cielo está en obras

Nadie nos va a salvar

Sólo existe este beso

Suave en la oscuridad

Que no dura tres minutos

Dura la eternidad.

_Tu boca / Christina Rosenvinge_

**Capítulo 4**

_Cuando tenía 13 años tuve mi primer período. Afortunadamente me di cuenta en la ducha, por lo que no hubo evidencias que esconder de Charlie ni Jasper. Mordiéndome los labios de rabia y vergüenza (rabia de no tener mamá y vergüenza de tener que conseguir la información necesaria de una virtual extraña), me dirigí a la enfermería del colegio a hablar con la señora Cope y le hice todas las preguntas pertinentes con respecto a los cambios en mi cuerpo, mis ciclos y cómo comprar un corpiño. Opté por usar tampones por ser menos evidentes y me uní en un viaje a Port Ángeles con mi amiga Ángela y su mamá para comprar nueva ropa interior. Así, sola, di mis primeros pasos en la adolescencia._

_Charlie por ese entonces ya había conseguido la custodia legal de Jazz y él vivía oficialmente con nosotros. Jazz a sus 15 años ya se había desarrollado, convirtiéndose en un adolescente alto y guapo, con una sonrisa capaz de derretir a cualquiera y con modales adquiridos directamente de la escuela en blanco y negro de Clark Gable. A pesar de que me constaba el interés que generaba entre las chicas en el colegio él se mantenía impasible, aparentemente enfocado exclusivamente en el atletismo y la equitación, dejando cualquier exceso de energía en la pista o los establos._

_Y seguía durmiendo conmigo periódicamente, ignorante de los cambios que ocurrían con mi cuerpo… _

_Poco a poco mis sentimientos hacia Jasper habían evolucionado desde la adoración infantil hacia mi único amigo, siempre tranquilo, siempre seguro (excepto por un par de ocasiones en que lo había visto romperse gracias a su madre y sus abusos) hacia un enamoramiento relámpago que me tenía soñando despierta y con sonrojos permanentes._

_Su trato hacia mí no era exactamente hermanable, ya que éramos excelentes amigos, nunca competíamos, compartíamos todo y no guardábamos secretos entre nosotros (a excepción de la súbita evolución de mis sentimientos hacia él). Y claro, los hermanos (al menos los que no pertenecen a una familia de faraones) no duermen juntos en la misma cama. _

_De día jamás mencionábamos nuestra necesidad de dormir juntos, y las cosas se mantenían totalmente platónicas, simplemente compartíamos el lecho y despertábamos con nuestras piernas enredadas. Al amanecer Jazz se regresaba a su cama y al desayunar ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad como si no nos hubiéramos visto desde la noche anterior._

_Yo sentía la necesidad de algo más, sin poder identificar el anhelo que se concentraba en mi estómago y se extendía hasta mis rodillas. Me imaginaba que si llegaba a besarlo encontraría la clave para descifrar mi necesidad, pero eso era absolutamente imposible dado que nuestra relación sencillamente no parecía apuntar en esa dirección._

_Veíamos películas viejas en el sofá con nuestras piernas entrelazadas, caminábamos por el bosque de la mano, dormíamos en la misma cama… pero era exactamente lo mismo que habíamos hecho desde que yo tenía 5 años! _

_Comencé a evitar nuestros momentos a solas, temiendo que mis sentimientos se hicieran evidentes y las cosas cambiaran entre nosotros. Jasper era la persona más importante de mi vida junto a Charlie, y no podía imaginar lo que sería de mí si lo perdiera por culpa de mis emociones desbocadas y definitivamente inapropiadas._

_Jazz obviamente se dio cuenta de mi cambio de actitud, pero me dejó ser por un par de semanas observándome de lejos y dándome mi espacio (excepto por la noche, ninguno de los dos podía dormir separado del otro y nuestro sueño era sagrado). Esta situación se mantuvo hasta que un día después del colegio nos encontrábamos los dos en el sofá viendo un reality show de MTV, y Jazz no aguantó más y me enfrentó._

_-Ya basta cariño, me vas a decir qué es lo que te pasa! Te ofendí de alguna manera? Por qué ya no me miras a los ojos? Por qué me evitas como si me estuvieras escondiendo algo? Qué cambió?_

_-Nada Jazz, déjame en paz! –Dije dándole la espalda._

_-Isabella! –Gruñó. Maldita sea, Charlie y Jazz sólo me llamaban Isabella cuando me encontraba en problemas._

_-Por qué no me puedes dejar tranquila Jazz? Por qué nunca puedo tener una pisca de privacidad? –Rogué._

_-Porque algo te pasa y estás sufriendo! Y yo no lo voy a permitir! Déjame ayudarte!–Dijo Jazz cada vez más furioso._

_-No depende de ti Jasper Whitlock! Tú no eres omnipotente, y no tienes la solución a todos mis problemas! –Dije mientras las lágrimas de rabia comenzaban a caer por mis mejillas. Jazz abrió la boca para responderme, pero en ese momento sonó el teléfono de la casa. Mirándome fijamente, tomó el auricular y contestó. Inmediatamente frunció el ceño, su rostro reflejando preocupación, y dijo "Voy para allá" y colgó._

_-Quién era? –Pregunté_

_-Mi madre… Me voy cariño, pero que te quede claro, tu y yo no hemos terminado! –Y tomando su chaqueta abrió la puerta y desapareció._

_Durante el resto de la tarde no volvimos a saber de Jasper. Yo le conté a Charlie sobre la llamada y él dijo que eso era algo que Jazz debía resolver. Charlie y yo cenamos solos y luego nos fuimos a acostar. Yo estaba tremendamente preocupada, pero no me atreví a llamar a casa de la señora Whitlock ni a compartir mis preocupaciones con Charlie._

_A las 2 de la mañana seguía revolviéndome entre las sábanas, por lo que finalmente me levanté y salí de mi habitación con rumbo a la cocina, pero al pasar frente a la habitación de Jazz vi que la puerta se encontraba entreabierta, por lo que me dirigí hasta allí para encontrarlo hecho un ovillo en el suelo, sus hombros sacudiéndose violentamente en sollozos silencios._

_-Jazz! Dije cayendo de rodillas al suelo junto a él –Cómo no lo escuché llegar? –Qué pasó? Estas bien? –Me agaché para rodearlo con mis brazos, pero al tocar su espalda se encogió de dolor._

_-Jazz? –Susurré. Con la punta de mis dedos recorrí su rostro y levanté su mentón para que me mirara. Su rostro estaba surcado de lágrimas –Jazz… que pasó?_

_-Déjame solo cariño-Dijo con voz ronca, evitando mi mirada._

_-No! Si no me quieres decir está bien, pero al menos ven conmigo a la cocina, te guardé tu cena –Dije extendiendo mi mano hacia él. Él suspiró resignado y tomó mi mano. Debe haber estado verdaderamente hambriento._

_Bajamos la escalera en silencio y Jazz se sentó apoyando sus codos en el mesón de la cocina. Yo calenté su comida y la puse frente a él en silencio, decidiendo que lo dejaría comer antes de seguir interrogándolo._

_-Jugo? –Ofrecí cuando vi que estaba por terminar. Él se limitó a asentir, y yo rodeé su cuerpo para sacar el jarro del refrigerador. Sólo al volverme hacia él vi su espalda y con un jadeo dejé caer el envase de jugo al suelo, el que afortunadamente estaba cerrado. La espalda de Jazz, cubierta con una camiseta blanca, estaba manchada de sangre…_

_Jazz al sentir el golpe del jarro contra el piso se giró a verme y no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor al mover los músculos de su torso._

_-Jazz… -Mi voz temblaba… toda yo temblaba –Que te hicieron?_

_-Nada cariño, olvídalo. Vamos a dormir… -Dijo tomando mi mano. Tan típico de él, dejar de lado su dolor para enfocarse en el mío…_

_-Fue tu mamá? –Dije temblando de rabia. Maldita mujer! Por qué no lo podía dejar en paz?_

_-Si… estaba borracha, no sabía lo que hacía… -Dijo en voz baja mirando el piso… Justificándola…_

_-Déjame ver… -Le pedí limpiando mis lágrimas. Si él podía ser fuerte por mí yo lo sería por él._

_-No cariño… Simplemente tomaré una ducha –Dijo quitándole importancia._

_-Jazz… por favor, déjame cuidar de ti… -Rogué tomando su rostro entre mis manos. Dios! Lo amaba tanto! El finalmente asintió sacándose la camiseta con un poco de esfuerzo. Claramente le dolía mover sus brazos. La imagen que vieron mis ojos es el material del que están hechas mis pesadillas. Montones de líneas rojas atravesaban la delicada piel de su espalda. Algunas líneas aún sangraban… lo habían… lo habían _azotado_?_

_Sin ser capaz de decir nada giré su cuerpo, lo enfrenté rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y lo atraje hacia mí abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas. Él respondió con la misma intensidad hundiendo su nariz en mi cuello y suspirando, como aliviando la carga del día._

_Luego, en un arranque de valor nacido de mi necesidad de protegerlo y demostrarle que no estaba sólo, lentamente mis manos se movieron desde su cuello hacia su rostro cubriendo sus mejillas, y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, lo besé en los labios._

_Probablemente no fue un gran beso técnicamente hablando, fue simplemente algo más que el roce de nuestros labios, pero puse en ese beso todo mi amor por él, todos mis sentimientos recién descubiertos, toda mi aceptación, toda mi pena y toda mi rabia. Me sumergí en mi amor y necesidad, guiándome sólo por el instinto… Y él respondió, entreabriendo su boca y explorando mis labios lentamente con su lengua, derritiéndome y calentándome, elevándome y anclándome a él._

_Al separar nuestros labios ambos teníamos respiraciones agitadas y sonrisas plasmadas en nuestros rostros. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Él se sentó en su silla y yo preparé un tazón de té de hierbas mientras corría al baño en busca del botiquín. Una vez de vuelta en la cocina, unté un algodón en el té caliente y comencé a limpiar su espalda lentamente, despejando la sangre seca y las pelusas de su camiseta de las heridas abiertas. El té era un secreto indio, recomendación de Billy Black para mis constantes rasmillones en las rodillas, y funcionó de maravillas._

_Una vez limpio procedí a desinfectarlo y luego le puse pomada cicatrizante a cada llaga. Ya finalizada la curación, subimos de la mano a su habitación para buscar una camiseta limpia y luego a la mía para dormir juntos. Esa fue la primera noche que dormimos abrazados, y fue así como dormimos hasta el día que nos separamos._

…oOo…

Al llegar al hospital Jazz caminó a mi lado y yo me aferré a su brazo, necesitando de todo su apoyo. Siempre había sido así… siempre uno dependiendo del otro. No podía enfrentarme a la muerte de Charlie sin él.

Mientras caminábamos por los pasillos Jasper me guiaba, este camino era el mismo que él recorría a diario. Cuantas veces más deberíamos recorrerlo? Cuanto más duraría Charlie? Qué sucedería una vez que Charlie ya no estuviera con nosotros? Qué sería de Jazz? Qué sería de mí? Ninguno de los 2 tenía más familia… De pronto una voz femenina interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Jasper Whitlock! –Ambos nos giramos para encontrarnos con una pequeña enfermera de pelo negro y piel bronceada que inmediatamente se colgó del cuello de Jazz como un maldito mono!

Afortunadamente (para mí), Jasper se encogió ante el contacto. Gracias a su madre abusiva Jazz no permitía que cualquiera lo tocara y yo podía aún leer claramente su lenguaje corporal, por lo que pude asumir que su relación con la chica era sólo de conocidos.

-María! –Sonrió incómodo –Bella, te presento a María, ella estaba en la secundaria conmigo y trabaja en el hospital… – _Maldita sea suéltale el cuello!_ Gritaba yo en mi interior, pero forcé una sonrisa, yo también había aprendido mis modales del cine en blanco y negro.

-Encantada de conocerte María. Así es que ustedes son amigos? –Quise saber, irracionalmente celosa. Sólo por que no fueran amantes ahora no quería decir que no lo serían en el futuro… y por la renuencia de María en dejarlo ir, se veía que si dependiera de ella se irían juntos al closet de la limpieza inmediatamente a comenzar a remediar la situación.

-Los _mejores_ amigos –Respondió ella con una sonrisa llena de significado. Arpía mentirosa! Pero no por saber que ella mentía dejó de molestarme, ella quería lo que era _mío_… _MÍO? Mierda Bella en que estás pensando? Edward, Edward, Edward…_

-Bueno, los dejo entonces para que conversen, yo debo ir a ver a mi padre –Dije volviéndome a Jasper y extendiendo mi mano para que me entregara la bandeja de los muffins.

-Cariño yo voy contigo –Dijo Jazz sabiamente. Ese hombre sabía lo que le convenía. _Dios, Dios, Dios!_ Que me sucede y por qué demonios estoy actuando de forma tan irracional? Al menos no había hecho aún nada de lo que debiera arrepentirme, pero estaba a punto…

-Vamos entonces, Charlie nos espera. Ha sido un placer María –Dije con una sonrisa radiante y falsa, falsa, falsa.

-Adiós Jasper! –Respondió ella ignorándome. Claramente ella no aprendió sus modales con Clark.

Una vez que llegamos a la habitación de Charlie, Jazz me enfrentó diciendo

-Yo voy a entrar primero para que tú puedas escuchar… cuando estés lista puedes entrar, está bien?

-Está bien… Gracias –Respondí y él asintió. Luego, sin golpear, entró en la habitación.

-Buenos días Charlie! Ya te dieron tu baño de esponja? Y no me niegues que lo disfrutas, que ya he visto como mirabas a la enfermera! Cuál era su nombre? Sue?–Dijo Jazz con humor en su voz.

-Más respeto muchacho, que aún puedo patearte el trasero –Respondió la voz de mi padre seguida de una carcajada de Jasper. Un poco cansada, un poco ronca, pero la voz de Charlie era tal y como la recordaba! Que estaba haciendo yo en el pasillo? Lentamente empujé la puerta entrando en la habitación.

-Mira Charlie, quién te vino a visitar! –Exclamó Jazz al verme. Charlie giró su cabeza hacia mí y una enorme sonrisa iluminó su rostro demacrado y envejecido. Oh Charlie! Parecía tener 1000 años, delgado, calvo y maltratado por la enfermedad… pero tan feliz de verme!

-Papá! –Exclamé arrojándome en sus brazos. Todos mis miedos, todas las culpas, todo quedó en segundo lugar. Por fin estaba en los brazos de mi padre, el hombre que me crió, el que acogió a Jazz, el que entregó su vida a la policía… y el que hoy moría de cáncer.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Opiniones?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh! Estoy agotada! Acabo de llegar a casa luego de más de 24 horas de vuelo, 4 aviones y 14 horas de diferencia horaria. Ya no sé ni que día ni qué hora es, pero lo prometido es deuda y aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten y me regalen sus comentarios. Creo que hay mucho que opinar!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Sé que me harás llorar  
>Eres un niño con boca de caimán<br>Sé que me harás llorar  
>Y aunque me duela volveré a por más<p>

Somos dos perros  
>Sin casa y sin collar<br>Estas historias acaban mal

_Sé que me harás llorar / Christina Rosenvinge _

**Capítulo 5**

_A los 14 años entré a la secundaria y vi cumplirse uno de mis deseos más preciados, por primera vez tuve una amiga: Alice._

_Alice era una niña preciosa, bajita y delgada, con cabello corto y negro, piel tan blanca como la mía y brillantes ojos verdes. Al ser tan pequeña y al no haberse desarrollado aún, se veía mucho más joven de lo que era, ganándose las burlas de los chicos y chicas populares._

_Eso la hacía un poco tímida, y esa timidez fue una de las razones por las que congeniamos al principio, ambas sintiéndonos un poco fuera de lugar. Yo estaba fascinada con ella, al no haber tenido casi ninguna influencia femenina en mi niñez la necesitaba desesperadamente en la adolescencia, y Alice parecía saber todo lo necesario sobre ropa, chicos, trucos de belleza, cantantes y artistas de moda y todo lo demás que yo parecía haber ignorado los últimos 14 años de mi existencia, más preocupada cuidar de Charlie y Jazz que de mí misma._

_Ella parecía medianamente interesada en mí, adoptándome como su proyecto personal, pero su interés aumentó enormemente la primera vez que fue a mi casa después del colegio. Estábamos ambas en mi dormitorio, yo probándome una falda que Alice me había traído y ella acostada en mi cama hojeando la nueva edición de Teen Vogue. _

_De pronto y sin aviso se abrió la puerta de mi dormitorio y Jazz entró diciendo_

_-Dónde estás cariño? Desde cuando llegas sin saludarme? –Deteniéndose de pronto al ver a Alice en mi cama. Yo nunca antes había invitado a nadie a casa excepto por Jazz, por lo que era comprensible su sorpresa. Además Jazz y yo manteníamos por ese entonces una relación oculta, temiendo las repercusiones si se enteraba Charlie de que él y yo estábamos juntos y los comentarios en el colegio, mal que mal Jazz y yo vivíamos bajo el mismo techo._

_Por esas razones y para los ojos del mundo Jazz y yo éramos sólo amigos, y tratando de aparentar normalidad nos fuimos volviendo cada vez más consientes el uno del otro justamente para evitarnos en público, lo que supongo que a la larga nos hacía aún más evidentes para cualquiera que quisiera prestar atención. _

_Al ver a Jasper, la reacción de Alice fue cómica y molesta. Sus ojos se abrieron y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, e inmediatamente se acomodó en la cama para saludarlo batiendo sus pestañas. _

_-Jazz te presento a Alice Brandon, somos compañeras en el colegio. Alice él es Jasper Whitlock y vive con nosotros y va en penúltimo año –Lo introduje._

_-Hola… -Dijo Jazz enrojeciendo y tendiéndole la mano. Ella la tomó inmediatamente entre las suyas con una sonrisa._

_-Hola Jasper, ya te había visto en la pista de atletismo… Eres corredor?_

_-Eeeh… si… Bella puedo hablar contigo un momento? –Dijo enfocándose en mí y mi falda nueva. _

_-Si… Claro! Alice si me disculpas un minuto? –Dije sin realmente esperar su respuesta y lo seguí a su habitación._

_-Nos vemos Jaspeeer! –Exclamó Alice. Qué demonios?_

_-Bueno Jazz, ahora que estamos solos… de que querías hablar conmigo? –Pregunté con una sonrisa inocente mientras él cerraba la puerta. Tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que podría ser, pero quería tentarlo._

_-Creo que tú lo sabes cariño, mi intención era reclamar mi beso de bienvenida, pero al verte con esa falda se me están ocurriendo otras ideas… -Dijo besándome contra la puerta. A pesar de que llevábamos casi un año besándonos a escondidas aún no habíamos pasado a mayores, y yo podía sentir la sangre pulsando rápido en mis venas, la adrenalina de lo prohibido y las sensaciones en mi vientre en lugar de aplacarse se habían incrementado con el tiempo, mi cuerpo cada vez pidiendo más._

_Los labios de Jazz eran suaves y llenos, su lengua tibia y húmeda y su olor era familiar y exótico al mismo tiempo. Familiar porque siempre era él, mi Jazz, y exótico por que se estaba transformando lentamente en un hombre y exudaba feromonas!_

_Nos besamos hambrientamente por unos minutos, hasta que ambos jadeamos emergiendo por oxígeno, pero la presencia de Alice nos hizo detenernos antes de lo que hubiéramos querido. Gruñendo me dejó ir bajo la promesa de que retomaríamos en cuanto Alice se fuera a su casa._

_Esa noche cuando Jazz se deslizó en mi cama le pregunté_

_-Que te pareció mi amiga Alice? –Necesitaba saber si él estaría interesado en ella tanto como ella en él. Nunca antes había sentido la punzada de los celos, pero desde que había regresado a mi habitación Alice no dejó de acosarme con preguntas acerca de Jazz y me mataba no poder admitir que Jazz era mío._

_-Alice… Simpática supongo… no lo sé, casi no hablé con ella… -Respondió más interesado en besar mi cuello._

_-Le gustaste Jazz… ella parece creer que ustedes están predestinados a estar juntos… -Dije frunciendo el ceño. Ella realmente lo dijo! "Él será el padre de mis hijos"._

_-Bueno que lástima por ella –Dijo mordiendo mi oreja y deslizando su mano en mi estómago. Mmmh… estábamos empujando los límites esa noche… -Porque sucede que si yo estoy predestinado a estar con alguien es contigo cariño – Deslizó su lengua por mi garganta y yo ahogué un gemido –Tu eres mía, yo soy tuyo…_

_-De verdad? –Pregunté sonriendo._

_-Tú me encontraste en el bosque y he sido tuyo desde entonces. Nunca lo dudes. Y tú eres mía para siempre… -Dijo murmurando para luego reclamar mis labios mientras su mano dibujaba círculos alrededor de mi ombligo –Además, Alice parece un chico –Se burló._

…oOo…

La visita a Charlie fue maravillosa durante las primeras ¾ partes, y la última fue un desastre. A pesar del dolor inicial que sentí al ver su deterioro... Él nunca me reprochó el haberlo abandonado durante estos 4 años y estaba feliz al ver que había preparado sus muffins favoritos. Conversamos del pasado, nos contamos anécdotas y le conté sobre mi trabajo. Eventualmente me preguntó

-Bueno Bells, y aún sigues con Edwin? –Yo le dirigí una mirada asesina a Jasper, quién se veía concentrado mirando un partido de baseball en el televisor, pero sonrió levemente al escuchar a Charlie.

-Edward papá! –Lo corregí irritada.

-Ok, Ok, como sea… -Grrrrrrr! Estos dos eran realmente exasperantes, verdaderamente podrían haber sido padre e hijo.

-Sí, seguimos juntos.

-Y es serio? –Preguntó interesado. Jasper se volvió para escuchar mi respuesta.

-Si… hemos hablado de formalizar… -Dije odiando tener que pronunciar las palabras frente a Jazz. Jasper se levantó de su silla y salió de la habitación sin decir palabra.

-Oh mierda! Por qué tenías que hacerme esas preguntas frente a Jazz? –Exclamé poniendo mi rostro con mis manos.

-Si eres seria con respecto a tu relación, Jasper tendrá que aprender a vivir con eso… Aunque debo confesar que no me tiene contento la idea de que hayan hablado de matrimonio y el muchacho ni siquiera se haya tomado la molestia de venir a conocerme, y mucho menos pedirme tu mano… no es como si pudiera esperarlo mucho tiempo más o acomodarme a su horario! Me estoy muriendo maldita sea! Me merezco saber si mi hija quedará en buenas manos!

-Papá no hables así… y Edward quería venir, pero con su residencia está muy ocupado y… -Suspiré. La verdad es que Charlie tenía razón, yo me había preguntado lo mismo hacía pocas horas… -Cambiemos de tema, Ok? No arruinemos la mañana con temas desagradables –Le dije mientras procedía a contarle sobre la posibilidad de que me dieran un ascenso.

Al poco rato Charlie comenzó a mostrar signos de cansancio y yo me retiré prometiéndole visitarlo al día siguiente. Afuera de la habitación me esperaba Jasper, de pié, apoyado contra la pared y de brazos cruzados, su rostro en blanco. Esa aparente calma gritaba un solo mensaje: Furioso.

-Charlie está cansado, volveré mañana –Le dije como si no hubiera notado nada.

-Por qué dices esas cosas Isabella? Sabes que me pones frenético! –Me dijo entre dientes, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Jazz… no quiero hablar de esto, no es el momento…

-No quiero que vuelvas a mencionar a ese idiota mientras estés aquí Isabella. Tu eres mía y es hora de que te empieces a dar cuenta... Para cuando termine contigo no vas a ser capaz ni de recordar su nombre… –Dijo acercándose a mí, amenazante.

-Jazz ya te lo dije, este no es el momento! –Dije en voz baja y retrocediendo un paso. Demonios!

-Y cuando mierda va a ser el momento? Cuando te hayas casado con ese imbécil? Hasta cuando pretendes evitarme? Hasta cuándo quieres fingir que no hay nada entre nosotros? Hasta cuando pretendes postergar nuestra conversación? Me lo debes Isabella, y ya me cansé de esperar! –Dijo casi gritando. Genial! Escándalo en el pasillo del hospital.

-Escúchame bien Jasper Whitlock, por que no te lo voy a volver a repetir. NO VA A HABER TAL CONVERSACIÓN! Ya sé todo lo que necesitaba saber… Tú ya no opinas sobre mi vida. Tú nos arruinaste. Tú me alejaste. Y no te he perdonado! Estaba dispuesta a tratar de ser civilizada, a tratar de que volviéramos a ser amigos, pero NUNCA MÁS VOY A VOLVER A CONFIAR EN TI! –Dicho lo cual me di media vuelta y me fui, dejándolo paralizado y con el rostro contraído de rabia.

Al subirme a mi auto yo temblaba de rabia y las lágrimas nublaban mi visión. Quién demonios se creía Jasper? Maldito sea, rata traidora. Todas sus promesas, todas mis ilusiones… Mierda! Hice partir el auto y me dirigí a casa. Pasé a comprar un bocadillo para almorzar, me lo comí rápidamente en la cocina y subí a encerrarme en mi habitación. No me quería encontrar a Jazz cuando regresara (aunque como lo abandoné en el hospital le tomarían unos 45 minutos caminar de vuelta).

En mi rabia y frustración me quedé dormida, y desperté un par de horas después sintiéndome muchísimo mejor. Discutir con Jazz me agotaba, pero nunca he tenido la energía para aferrarme a los enojos… soy mejor ignorando las cosas malas hasta que revientan…

Decidí llamar a Edward y me envió directamente a buzón de voz… No me extrañó, él siempre estaba ocupado y ya me llamaría de vuelta cuando tuviera tiempo.

Al salir de mi habitación pasé al baño a lavarme la cara y ordenar un poco mi cabello y bajé a la cocina a prepararme un té. Jasper se encontraba en el mesón comiendo un plato de cereales con leche, y me miró atentamente, evaluándome hasta que finalmente sonrió.

-Veo que despertaste de mejor ánimo cariño. Me alegro, no discutamos más, te tengo una invitación! –Dijo con una sonrisa irresistible.

-Invitación? Adonde? –Pregunté dudando… yo tampoco quería pelear más, ya que estábamos condenados a seguir conviviendo en la misma casa por varios días más, pero tampoco quería estar mucho rato a solas con Jazz, y menos ahora que _las cosas_ estaban empezando a aflorar.

-Los establos. Quiero que conozcas a Swan! –Dijo con los ojos brillándole de excitación, tal como cuando éramos niños. La equinoterapia social fue una de las mejores ideas que ha tenido Charlie para tratar de dar confianza en sí mismo a Jazz durante los peores momentos con su madre. Como resultado ambos recibimos clases de equitación en la brigada de la policía montada de Forks. Jazz lo hizo mejor de estas clases, y yo apenas logré no caerme de un caballo al trote, pero eran buenas memorias y me encantaría conocer al potro que Jazz había comprado para comenzar sus propios establos.

-Está bien… ya te había dicho que me gustaría mucho conocer a Swan. En cuanto rato más?

-Termino mis cereales y nos vamos! Y esta vez te advierto que vamos en mi moto, no me voy a volver a arriesgar a que te enojes conmigo y me dejes regresar a pié. Una caminata al día es más que suficiente.

-Ok –Concedí –La moto será.

Jazz tenía su moto en el garaje de la casa, el que Charlie usaba para guardar de todo menos su auto. Era su santuario de artículos de pesca y chatarra, por lo que me di cuenta de la evolución de la relación entre ambos; el que Charlie le hubiera permitido guardar en su preciado garaje una "infernal máquina de la muerte" decía más que mil palabras.

Jazz me entregó mi casco (el que me compró junto con su moto al cumplir los 18 años) y partimos. Disfruté más de lo que me gustaría admitir la sensación de nuestros cuerpos unidos, mis manos rodeando su estómago, nuestras piernas tocándose.

El viaje fue corto, y pronto nos encontramos en los establos de la policía. Era una unidad pequeña, sólo 10 caballos correspondientes a los equipos de rescate más otros 5 que se usaban en competencias ecuestres y desfiles. Y por supuesto, Swan.

A la derecha de las pesebreras se encontraba el picadero abierto, con todos los obstáculos recién pintados; al frente de éste se encontraba el picadero techado (que se veía en mejor estado que nunca, Jazz debe haber conseguido una buena cantidad de donaciones para lograr ese milagro) y al fondo se veían las praderas de entrenamiento.

La pesebrera de Swan estaba junto a la oficina del administrador (Jazz) y al asomarme a mirar al interior me sorprendí al encontrarme con un animal maravilloso. Obviamente no esperaba menos de Jazz, seguro sabría elegir un buen espécimen, pero Swan era… Igual el caballo de Barbie.

De una alzada superior al metro setenta a la cruz, su pelaje era del color del té con leche y su crin y cola eran rubias como el cabello de Jazz cuando era niño. Sus músculos demostraban que estaba bien ejercitado y en óptima forma física, y su rostro era simétrico. Sus orejas apuntaron hacia adelante en atención, y cuando extendí la mano hacia él, Swan dio un paso hacia mí frotando su morro contra mis dedos.

-Jazz es maravilloso! –Exclamé feliz.

-Lo es cariño… esto es maravilloso –Dijo posicionando su cuerpo detrás del mío, presionándome contra la puerta de la pesebrera de Swan. Sus brazos me rodearon y su boca se posicionó en mi cuello –Esta podría ser nuestra vida cariño… Tu y yo juntos, tendríamos una granja… yo criando caballos, tú podrías escribir tu propia novela en vez de tratar de publicar lo que otros escriben… seríamos felices… seríamos una familia… -Dijo enfatizando cada frase con un beso en mi cuello, subiendo hasta mi rostro hasta besar las comisuras de mis labios. Luego subió su mano derecha hacia mi rostro mientras la izquierda me presionaba firmemente contra su cuerpo y acariciaba mi obligo con su pulgar. Luego, tomó mi mentón entre sus dedos y me posicionó para encontrar su boca con la mía. Pude haber resistido. Pude haber luchado o haber hecho cantidad de maniobras para liberarme, no en vano soy hija de un policía, pero… no quise resistirme.

Aunque la posición no era ideal con él a mi espalda, la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos era irreal, nuestras bocas se fundieron en un ritmo lento y ardiente, perfectamente coreografiado, nuestras lenguas enroscándose, nuestros labios mordisqueando, nuestras respiraciones agitadas. No en vano teníamos años de práctica… Él olía deliciosamente, sentía su sabor en la punta de mi lengua… mis rodillas flaquearon y mis manos buscaron apoyo y se aferraron a sus muslos. La mano que sujetaba mi rostro se movió hacia mi pecho y comenzó a explorar por sobre mi camiseta. Oh Dios! Si no nos detenemos ahora me va a coger aquí, en las pesebreras, y yo… y yo lo voy a disfrutar!

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Aclaración 1: La policía montada de Washington existe y funciona de acuerdo a lo que he relatado, pero no tiene base en Forks. Esa es mi pequeña licencia creativa. (Aunque en mi opinión Forks debería tener una unidad considerando la cantidad de parques nacionales que hay que monitorear en sus alrededores).**

**Aclaración 2: La equinoterapia social es real y es una herramienta muy popular estos días para tratar varios tipo de trastornos de la personalidad y víctimas de traumas. Me parece que era la manera justa de ofrecer una terapia no convencional a Jazz.**

**Espero sus comentarios!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todas! Gracias por sus comentarios y buenos deseos, son MUY apreciados.**

**Nuevo capítulo, revelando un poquito más sobre Edward y su relación con Bella. Ojalá les guste.**

**Disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_La mano que sujetaba mi rostro se movió hacia mi pecho y comenzó a explorar por sobre mi camiseta. Oh Dios! Si no nos detenemos ahora me va a coger aquí, en las pesebreras, y yo… y yo lo voy a disfrutar! _

**Capítulo 6**

Soy yo yéndome otra vez,  
>soy yo, lo hago sin querer.<br>Soy yo yéndome otra vez,  
>soy yo, lo hago sin querer,<br>lo hago sin querer.  
>Lo siento.<p>

Estoy tan cansada como tú,  
>pienso en no sentir, desaparecer.<p>

_Lo siento / Christina Rosenvinge_

_Una mañana hace casi un año me desperté con una extraña sensación de que algo andaba mal… me retorcí entre las sábanas y me decidí a abrir un ojo y a asomar mi cabeza por debajo del cobertor. Al ver mi despertador salté de la cama gritando "mierda, mierda, mierda…". Me había quedado dormida._

_Era de esperarse que algo así me pasara en mi primera semana en mi nuevo trabajo en la editorial. Demonios! Corrí al baño para una ducha express y me vestí con una blusa ajustada y una falda plegada corta. Como hacía calor no me puse medias y me calcé un par de sandalias de taco altísimo, tratando de dar con el look de mis colegas. El mundo laboral no me permitía seguir usando mis jeans y zapatillas Converse…_

_Tomé una barra energética de la cocina y corrí hacia el ascensor devorándola y marcando la llamada frenética. El ascensor llegó, me bajó al primer piso y salí corriendo nuevamente, con la mala suerte de que me resbalé en el piso de mármol de la recepción, me torcí el tobillo, se rompió el taco de mi sandalia, traté de compensar mi peso torciendo mis rodillas y terminé en el piso golpeándome el codo y emitiendo un grito de dolor._

_-Mierda! –Exclamé. Un simple inventario me reveló un agudo dolor en mi tobillo y rodilla derechos y en mi codo izquierdo. _

_-Estás bien? –Me preguntó una voz masculina. Levanté mis ojos para encontrarme el rostro de un hombre guapísimo agachado a mi lado. _

_-No… mi tobillo, mi rodilla… -Dije tratando de levantarme. Dios qué vergüenza! No solo me había caído rompiendo mis zapatos nuevos, además lo había hecho frente al tipo más atractivo que había visto en mucho, mucho tiempo. Alto, cabello broncíneo y profundos ojos verdes, rasgos clásicos y largas pestañas negras. Estaba vestido con ropa deportiva carísima y tenía una funda con una raqueta de tenis en la mano._

_-Me dejas examinar tu pierna? –Me preguntó arrodillándose junto a mí. Yo lo miré sorprendida, no me había parecido tan atrevido a simple vista, pero claro, las apariencias engañan._

_-Soy médico –Aclaró al ver mi mirada de desconfianza._

_-Oh… gracias, lo siento… si por favor –Dije incoherente. Él tomó mi pié suavemente y desabrochó mi sandalia sin llegar a hacerme daño, pero al tocar mi tobillo no pude reprimir un gemido de dolor. Luego subió su mano hasta mi rodilla acariciando levemente mi pierna. Era realmente una caricia o simplemente un examen médico?_

_-Puedes flectar la rodilla para mí? –Preguntó mirándome a los ojos. Guapooooo!_

_-Auch! –Dios eso me dolió!_

_-Mmmmmh… me gustaría ordenar unas radiografías para descartar una fractura en el tobillo. Me parece que en el interior de la rodilla tienes un esguince pero tenemos que descartar un desgarro. Puedo examinar tu codo? –Dijo con el rostro serio, en modo profesional._

_-Claro –Dije torciendo mi torso para darle acceso a mi brazo. _

_-Mmmmmh… Vamos a necesitar una radiografía del codo, se ve bastante hinchado y por lo que veo no lo puedes mover._

_-Fantástico! –Exclamé irónica. Ahora tendría que pedir una licencia médica para tratar 3 lesiones! Y no podía manejar, tendría que pedir un taxi para llegar al hospital._

_-Tienes a alguien que te pueda llevar al hospital? Tu novio, alguna amiga? –Preguntó. Estaba averiguando si soy soltera?_

_-No… voy a llamar a un taxi… no tengo novio –Realmente acabo de decir eso? Estaba coqueteando con el médico guapísimo? Eso no era algo que yo hiciera normalmente, desde la gran debacle con Jazz prácticamente me había convertido en un ser asexuado, pero la forma en que él me miraba… me gustó._

_-No es necesario, yo te puedo llevar –Ofreció._

_-No… no te preocupes, no te quiero molestar, seguro tienes cosas que hacer y además ni te conozco…_

_-Bueno, en primer lugar no es molestia, en segundo hoy es mi día libre y en tercero mi nombre es Edward Cullen y vivo en este edificio en el 6° piso. Encantado de conocerte –Dijo tendiéndome su mano._

_-Bella Swan, 8° piso, encantada –Dije estrechando su mano. _

_-Ok, me imagino que no puedes caminar. Puedes aferrarte a mi cuello? –Dijo poniéndose de pié y agachándose frente a mí._

_-Sí, gracias –Dije rodeándolo con mis brazos. Por supuesto, el médico guapo era fuerte y atlético y encima olía bien. Maldije al cielo por la injusta forma en que repartía virtudes, este tipo parecía excepcionalmente afortunado. Me cargó sin problemas hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo y me subió en un Audi plateado de dos asientos que luego me enteré era un modelo TTS Coupé. Y encima era rico!_

_Edward me llevó al hospital y se encargó de que me atendieran de inmediato y de modo preferencial, me acompañó en todo momento y tomó mi mano durante las partes dolorosas, luego me invitó a almorzar comida chatarra en un Drive In ya que no me podía bajar del auto sin ser cargada y por último me llevó a casa. Antes de irse me invitó a una cita, y pasado un mes ya éramos novios. _

…oOo…

Yo comencé a perder la cabeza, dejándome llevar por las deliciosas sensaciones que me producían las caricias de Jazz, su boca, su sabor, su olor envolviéndome, combinados con mi propia necesidad… Su mano se deslizó por dentro de mi camiseta, subiendo lenta e inexorablemente hacia mis pechos, y entonces… entonces sonó mi celular.

Durante los primeros 2 rings no fui capaz de procesar el sonido, pero luego lentamente fue asentándose en mi mente lo que estaba ocurriendo y la realidad fue un balde de agua fría parcialmente bienvenido. Solté los muslos de Jasper para sacar el teléfono de mi bolsillo y separé mi boca de la de él para contestar.

Reluctante, Jasper se separó de mi cuerpo dándome espacio y yo apreté el botón de contestar sin ver quién me llamaba

-Aló –Dije sonando aún un poco agitada.

-Bella amor! Cómo está tu padre? Lo siento por no responderte antes, estaba en la ducha preparándome para partir al hospital –Dijo la última persona que esperaba escuchar en ese momento.

-E… Edward! Hola –Dije mirando de reojo a Jazz. Él frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, pero ni se alejó ni hizo ademán de querer darme ni pisca de privacidad. Maldito sea y maldita sea yo por caer en su juego! –Charlie está estable, lo pude ver y hablé con él un buen rato. Me mencionó que le habría gustado conocerte…

-Oh… si, bien, a mí también me gustaría conocerlo, pero tú sabes cómo son las cosas amor… -Dijo sin comprometerse a nada. Al menos no me mentía…

-Sí, lo sé… -Dije. Y lo sabía.

-Bien, te dejo entonces, te amo, hablamos luego.

-Ok… adiós –Dije. No podía decirle que lo amaba frente a Jazz, no luego de lo que habíamos hecho… y no luego de lo que _casi_ habíamos hecho. No importó, Edward cortó la comunicación, siempre apurado.

Despacio guardé el teléfono de vuelta en mi bolsillo. Me giré y enfrenté a Jasper.

-Qué quería el cretino? –Preguntó.

-Jazz, por favor! –Rogué, siempre lista para evitar las conversaciones difíciles.

-Por favor qué? Tú me quieres a mí, y ese imbécil no está a tu lado ni para acompañarte en la agonía de tu padre. Qué es tan difícil de entender, cariño?

-Jazz, ya lo hablamos… lo que ocurrió no se va a volver a repetir. Fue un error y lo lamento, me dejé llevar…

-Te dejaste llevar por lo que sientes –Aclaró.

-Jasper basta! Mi vida está en San Francisco y soy feliz allá. Cuando Charlie… cuando todo esto se acabe me voy a volver a ir y no pienso regresar más. Por favor no hagas las cosas más difíciles.

-Entonces dímelo…. Dime que no sientes nada por mí. Dime que yo me imaginé todo, que no me deseas, que no me amas –Me dijo desafiante, pero sus ojos reflejaban algo más… desesperación?

-Jasper dejemos esto por favor. Ya no más… -Dije al borde de las lágrimas.

-Cariño –Dijo él con voz suave –No llores. Por favor no llores. Me voy a comportar, te lo prometo, voy a ser bueno, pero no estés triste.

-Gracias… lo siento.

-Ven, vamos a sacar a Swan a pastar –Dijo cambiando su tono de voz a algo más ligero, y abriendo la pesebrera de Swan lo guió hacia las praderas conmigo siguiéndolos unos pasos atrás.

Una vez en la pradera me senté en el pasto sobre mi chaqueta para no mojarme y Jazz se dedicó a peinar a Swan, removiendo suciedad y desenredando su crin con movimientos expertos mientras Sawn pastaba tranquilo, acostumbrado a las manipulaciones de Jasper. Verlos juntos era una imagen que no se me olvidaría fácilmente, ambos jóvenes, en el peak de su vida, rubios y fuertes. Jazz había elegido bien, Swan claramente era su complemento.

Mientras los observaba, pensaba… en lo ocurrido, en mi traición a Edward. Había sido sólo un beso, pero no había sido sólo eso. Si no hubiéramos sido interrumpidos habríamos terminado… Dios, los músculos de mi estómago se contrajeron de solo pensar en lo que habríamos terminado haciendo.

Traté de pensar en Edward, el hombre perfecto en teoría. Guapísimo, médico, trabajador, educado y proveniente de una familia tradicional y bien constituida. Dinero antiguo. Va a la iglesia los domingos y abraza los valores tradicionales. Me ama y se quiere casar conmigo. Estable, confiable, no fuma ni bebe… Qué pasa conmigo? Voy a tirar por la borda la vida que me costó años construir por abrazar mis instintos? Qué bien me han hecho mis hormonas hasta ahora? Charlie es lo único que me ata a este pueblo y una vez que él ya no esté yo me iré para nunca volver. La única forma en que puedo lidiar con Jasper es no lidiando con él. Amputándolo de mi vida. De lo contrario me volveré a sumergir en él como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo, y no puedo volver a ser _esa mujer_. Jazz nubla mi mente y debo pensar racionalmente. Jazz equivale a peligro.

Al cabo de un par de horas en las que disfruté del sol y de la vista (la vista de los músculos de Jazz flectándose para limpiar a Swan), comenzó a bajar la temperatura y decidimos regresar a casa. Me puse mi chaqueta húmeda y Jazz se dirigió al baño para lavarse y quitarse en lo posible la suciedad adquirida en su tarea de atender a Swan.

Al subirnos a la moto el calor del cuerpo de Jasper fue bienvenido, mi chaqueta húmeda me tenía casi tiritando y el viaje en moto y el viento me congelaron. Me abracé a él con fuerza y pude oler su esencia mesclada con el familiar olor a cuero y caballo, un olor masculino asociado siempre a él. Maldición, todo en Jazz me producía cosas.

Una vez en casa él se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha y yo a la cocina a preparar la cena. Decidí preparar una lasaña de salmón ahumado y espinacas, mi especialidad y uno de los favoritos de Jasper. En el refrigerador de Charlie siempre había cantidades de pescado congelado, y encontré un par de frascos de conserva de salmón ahumado casero. Billy seguía ahumando al parecer.

Cuando escuché que Jazz terminaba con su ducha puse la lasaña en el horno y me dirigí a mi cuarto a recoger una muda de ropa para ducharme yo también. El baño nuevamente olía a Jazz pero me esforcé en no enfocarme en eso si no en ducharme rápido para salir luego de ahí. Una vez lista y vestida arreglé mi cabello en un moño desordenado y casual y me dirigí a la cocina a ver la evolución de la lasaña. Jazz me esperaba sentado en el mesón con 2 copas de vino blanco frente a él.

-Moscato? –Ofreció.

-Por supuesto –Respondí. Ese era el único vino que me gustaba y aunque era un poco dulce, sentí que complementaría la cena perfectamente. Me senté frente a él en el mesón, ambos bebiendo en silencio y perdidos en nuestros propios pensamientos hasta que la lasaña comenzó a oler lista, por lo que abrí el horno y la saqué, dejándola sobre una superficie de corcho.

-Lasaña de salmón ahumado? Cariño me estás malacostumbrando –Dijo sonriendo –Croissants de chocolate de desayuno, lasaña para la cena… afortunadamente me abandonaste en el hospital en el almuerzo y me forzaste a caminar, que de lo contrario terminaría obeso antes del próximo fin de semana.

-Si no te gusta siempre puedes comer ensalada –Le dije sonriendo.

-No me estoy quejando cariño, tú sabes bien cuáles son mis favoritos.

-Y tú los míos… -Murmuré sorbiendo el vino.

Cominos principalmente en silencio, intercambiando algunos comentarios pero sin llegar a entablar conversación. Ambos disfrutábamos de nuestra mutua compañía pero creo que los dos estábamos asustados de decir algo que generara más peleas. Por ahora bastaba con estar juntos y en paz.

Luego de cenar pasamos al living con nuestras copas y la botella de vino y Jazz puso el DVD de Casablanca, otro de nuestros favoritos. Nos acomodamos juntos en el sofá y Jazz nos cubrió con una manta. Yo me apoyé en uno de los brazos del sofá descansando mis pies sobre el regazo de Jazz y él los tomó entre sus manos calentándolos como habíamos hecho desde siempre. Me quedé dormida antes de llegar a la mitad de la película, y al volver a despertar el televisor estaba apagado y la habitación se encontraba en silencio, sólo interrumpido por 2 respiraciones y el suave roce de las manos de Jasper acariciando mis pies. Al abrir los ojos él me miraba fijamente, y yo me sonrojé sin saber bien por qué. Solos los dos sin distracciones generábamos tanta intensidad, tanta tensión… Cuanto rato habría estado él simplemente observándome? Ninguno de los dos habló, pero no hacía falta, mil mensajes pasaron entre nosotros, cosas que no podían ser dichas en voz alta.

Súbitamente otro ring nos interrumpió. Esta vez el celular de Jasper. Él contestó frunciendo el ceño, respondió con monosílabos y cortó. Luego tomó mi mano entre las suyas y me dijo

-Levántate Cariño, Charlie empeoró. Debemos ir al hospital.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Ooookay! La historia del porrazo de Bella es una historia real, yo me caí exactamente así entrando al edificio donde trabajaba, pero lamentablemente no me recogió Edward Cullen, sino un guardia de seguridad muerto de la risa… Buuuuuuu!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Este capítulo es una especie de Bonus Track, ya que es sólo un flash back, sin incluir acción en el presente, pero importante para entender la relación Bella / Jasper. Ojalá les guste y como siempre, déjenme saber qué les parece!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 7**

El día que yo fui feliz  
>nunca pensé que fuera así,<br>y como nadie me avisó  
>no me di cuenta y me dormí,<br>me dormí.

_El día que yo fui feliz / Christina Rosenvinge_

_Cuando Jazz terminó la secundaria, la tensión entre ambos estaba al rojo vivo. Seguíamos escondiendo nuestra relación, lo que significaba que ambos debíamos pretender de vez en cuando estar interesados en otras personas y asistir a fiestas y bailes del colegio para aparentar normalidad, generando celos y peleas entre nosotros. Cada vez que veía a Jazz partir a buscar a sus citas una parte de mí se sentía morir, y la única manera de lidiar con mi pena era la rabia. Venganza. _

_Si Jazz conseguía una cita yo hacía lo mismo. Si él bailaba con su cita yo también. Si yo me divertía, él parecía estar disfrutando como nunca. Y luego llegábamos a casa y él se deslizaba en mi cama, y discutíamos, nos odiábamos, a veces llorábamos y finamente nos reconciliábamos besándonos hasta quedarnos dormidos _

_El sexo aún era una barrera para nosotros, él tenía la convicción de que yo era demasiado joven y no quería aprovecharse de mí, lo que generaba aún más tensión porque ambos ardíamos en deseos de consumar nuestra relación. Yo por mi lado lo deseaba y no me importaba ni mi juventud ni los prejuicios de los demás, yo sabía que no desearía a nadie más que a él, y mientras más se acercaba la temida fecha de su graduación, las cosas se iban poniendo peor. Los celos y las peleas recrudecieron, las reconciliaciones fueron subiendo de tono y la desesperación de ambos se hizo más y más evidente._

_El día de la fiesta de graduación de Jazz, yo asistí invitada por Tyler Crowley, un chico de mi clase al que apenas conocía, pero que era lo suficientemente guapo y popular como para servir a mis egoístas propósitos de provocar a Jazz. Jasper por su lado, asistió con Lauren, una chica odiosa y superficial, pero que luciría preciosa en las fotos a su lado. Dios! Como odiaba esta situación! Y en esos momentos odiaba a Jazz por seguir con nuestro plan, a Charlie por no saber que estábamos juntos y obligarnos a escondernos, a Alice por seguir enamorada de Jazz y recordármelo todo el tiempo, y a mí misma por no hacer nada por revelarme contra la situación. _

_Jazz salió de casa temprano esa tarde, se iría a la fiesta con su amigo Peter y de camino recogerían a Charlotte, la novia de Peter y a Lauren. Esto dejó mi casa libre para que Alice y yo nos pudiéramos preparar ahí con tranquilidad. Alice salía en ese tiempo con un chico llamado Félix, con el que hacía una extraña pareja, ya que Félix era enorme y musculoso, un jugador de rugby, mientras Alice seguía siendo tan pequeña y delgada como a los 14 años. Alice decía que no le importaba, ya que saldría con él sólo hasta que Jasper se diera cuenta de que en realidad la amaba a ella… Yo simplemente sonreía y trataba de ignorar las ganas que tenía de abofetear a mi amiga. Jazz simplemente no la veía como a una chica, y jamás la invitaría a salir._

_Alice optó esa noche por un vestido vintage bastante extravagante que me recordaba a Madonna en sus primeros años y yo por un sencillo pero revelador vestido strapless corto de color rojo sangre que definía perfectamente mis curvas con un corsé que empujaba mis pechos hacia arriba y apretaba mi cintura haciéndola imposiblemente pequeña. El único detalle de color del vestido era una delgada cinta negra que rodeaba mi cintura. _

_Nuestras citas llegaron juntas a buscarnos. Tyler me regaló un corsage de rosas rojas que ajusté a mi muñeca y una vez que Charlie nos tomó las fotografías de rigor partimos a la graduación._

_El gimnasio del colegio estaba decorado con todos los clichés que eran de esperar, pero yo ignoré la música, la decoración y a la gente enfocándome en buscar a Jazz con la mirada. Lo encontré sentado en una mesa junto a Peter, Char y Lauren, aparentemente contando una anécdota, ya que él y Peter se doblaban de la risa, Char los miraba con exasperación y Lauren tenía los ojos fijos en la boca de MI Jazz. _

_Afortunadamente Alice quiso aprovechar que nuestras citas fueron a buscarnos algo para tomar y decidió hacer el ridículo e ir a saludar a Jazz en la espera de ponerlo celoso de Félix, lo que me dio la oportunidad de seguirla y tantear el terreno._

_En cuanto Jazz nos vio acercándonos a su mesa su sonrisa murió en sus labios, y su mirada se fijó en mi cuerpo y mi rostro, desaprobadoramente. Me sentí insegura… yo quería veme atractiva para él, pero a lo mejor mi vestido era demasiado… me haría ver fácil? Me haría ver ridícula? Mi piel blanca casi brillaba bajo las luces de a fiesta… a lo mejor fue un error exponer tanta piel, tal vez mi vestido rojo me hacía ver aún más pálida… Seguro parecía un cadáver… Maldita Alice y sus consejos de moda!_

_-Hola Jaspeeer! -Saludó Alice ignorando al resto._

_-Hola chicos, Peter, Char, qué tal? Lauren, me encanta tu vestido –Saludé con una sonrisa. Y había que admitirlo, Lauren se veía preciosa._

_-Hola Bells, aquí nos tienes, disfrutando de los primeros días del resto de nuestras vidas! –Saludó Peter. Char simplemente sonrió y me hizo una seña con la cabeza. Esa chica no hablaba mucho, pero me caía bien por lo mismo._

_-Gracias Bella. Tu vestido también es _lindo_ –Dijo Lauren con cara de pensar todo lo contrario. _

_-Hola Alice, Hola Bella –Dijo Jazz mirándome fijamente y luciendo enojado. Justo en ese momento se acercaron Tyler y Félix trayéndonos ponche. Presentamos a nuestras citas y nos retiramos para saludar a otras personas. Yo generalmente odiaba bailar, me hacía sentir ridícula, pero desde que Jazz y yo comenzamos a ver a otras personas el bailar se había convertido en una obligación para mí, una manera de interactuar con los chicos sin tener que pasar horas hablando o peor aún, besándolos._

_Noté a lo lejos a Peter y Jazz bebiendo a escondidas de una petaca de licor que Peter solía llevar consigo a todas partes, y vi a Lauren acosar a Jasper tratando de ganar su atención. Finalmente lo arrastró a la pista de baile y comenzó a frotar su cuerpo contra el de él al ritmo de la música. Probablemente no eran movimientos fuera de lo común, pero para mí fueron como una abierta declaración de guerra._

_Alice, bendita sea, pareció pensar lo mismo, por lo que arrastró a Félix a la pista de baile y le hizo un baile erótico moviendo su pequeño cuerpo contra el de él que lo dejó simplemente aturdido. Yo, bajo el pretexto de cuidar de mi amiga, los seguí a la pista de baile con Tayler abrazando mi cintura. Este chico se estaba pasando, pero por ahora servía su propósito._

_Jazz nos miró atentamente mientras Lauren frotaba sus caderas contra sus muslos, y yo en respuesta me abracé al cuello de Tyler y me moví al ritmo de la música. Jazz tomó a Lauren de la cintura y la giró, abrazándola por detrás y moviendo sus caderas contra su trasero. Lauren subió sus brazos acariciando el rostro de Jazz y yo a mi vez hice mis movimientos más atrevidos, incitando a Tyler a tocarme._

_Bailamos de esa forma por un largo rato, Jazz y yo testeándonos, desafiándonos y poniéndonos cada vez más furiosos el uno con el otro. En esos momentos sólo deseaba 3 cosas: Romperle la cara a Lauren por meterse con mi hombre; romperle la cara a Jazz por provocarme de esa manera; y hacerle el amor a Jasper hasta que fuera incapaz de recordar el nombre de ninguna otra mujer nunca más._

_De pronto Lauren abrazó a Jazz y comenzó a besar su cuello, a lo que yo reaccioné exponiendo mi cuello para Tyler, que rápidamente comenzó a hacer lo mismo. Eeeew! Afortunadamente no duró mucho, porque de un tirón Jazz me apartó de Tyler y me arrastró fuera del gimnasio, dejando a todo el mundo con la boca abierta ante el show de "hermano sobreprotector"._

_-Que mierda crees que estás haciendo Isabella? –Me gritó Jasper una vez que llegamos al estacionamiento._

_-Y qué mierda crees que estás haciendo tú? –Grité de vuelta, a la vez furiosa y aliviada de haber sido arrastrada fuera de la dichosa fiesta._

_-Nada pasó entre Lauren y yo –Respondió._

_-Bueno, pues nada pasó entre Tyler y yo –Respondí._

_-No es eso lo que me pareció ver Isabella. Ese tipo tenía sus manos sobre ti y te estaba lamiendo el cuello! –Gruñó dando un paso hacia mí, amenazador._

_-Y que hay de Lauren y su lap dance? Sólo te faltó echarle billetes de dólar en el corpiño, jodida ramera! –Dije empujándolo._

_-Isabella… -Dijo suspirando –No quiero seguir haciendo esto._

_-No quieres seguir haciendo esto… esto qué? –Mierda, no podía ser, estaba terminando conmigo? En el estacionamiento del colegio? En su graduación? Después de esta noche todo cambiaría, él se iría a la universidad y yo o lo vería nunca más… Nonononononononoono!_

_-Esto cariño! Pretendiendo! Me está matando tener que verte con otros tipos, no poder hacer las cosas que hace una pareja normal, tener que salir con otras chicas cuando sólo quiero estar contigo… no puedo más… si seguimos con esto voy a terminar matando a un pobre tipo como Tyler, él no tiene la culpa de cómo lo estás usando._

_-Yo tampoco quiero seguir haciendo esto… me mata cada vez que te veo con otras… y uno de estos días voy a arrastrar a Lauren por el cabello o voy a abofetear a Alice…_

_-Vamos a casa cariño… -Dijo tomando mi mano y llevándome al auto de Peter. Sacó las llaves del bolsillo y me las entregó. –Tu manejas, Peter y yo…_

_-Lo sé, los vi. Como se van a regresar Peter y Char? –Pregunté._

_-Peter me dijo que si no encuentran con quién regresar llamarán un taxi, no hay problema. _

_-Ok –Dije conduciéndonos a casa. La patrulla de Charlie no se encontraba estacionada en casa, paradójicamente Charlie trabajaba el turno de noche durante la fiesta de graduación debido al aumento de accidentes e incidentes con adolescentes borrachos. Estábamos solos._

_Subimos lentamente a mi habitación, tomados de la mano, nerviosos, sabiendo lo que pasaría y al ser inminente, ambos retrasamos el momento. Al entrar a mi cuarto Jazz soltó mi mano y puso seguro a la puerta._

_-Estás segura cariño? No tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras…_

_-Segura –Dije sonrojándome. Jazz se acercó a mí despacio y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos fijando su mirada en mis ojos._

_-Te amo, lo sabes? –Susurró._

_-Lo sé… yo también te amo._

_-Te dije lo mucho que me gusta tu vestido? Te ves preciosa…_

_-Pensé que no te había gustado… cuando me viste no pareciste muy contento… -Dije haciendo un puchero._

_-No estaba contento cariño. No me gustó verte con ese vestido en público mientras tenías una cita con otro… Los buitres no te quitaban la mirada de encima… Necesito que todos sepan que tu eres mía… que tú sepas que eres mía… -Y me besó. Me besó largo rato, depositando castos besos en mi rostro y profundos besos en mi boca mientras sus manos se aferraban a mi cintura. Una vez que nos hubimos relajado un poco me miró a los ojos pidiéndome permiso y posicionó sus manos en el cierre de mi vestido. Yo simplemente atiné a asentir, abrumada por el amor, la excitación, la anticipación y la vergüenza._

_Jazz deslizó el cierre hacia abajo y mi vestido cayó al suelo dejándome desnuda salvo por unas minúsculas bragas de encaje rojas. Él dio un paso hacia atrás y me observó por unos segundos sin decir nada. Luego sonrió y murmuró "Perfecta", acercándose nuevamente a mí. Yo no pude moverme ni emitir comentario, totalmente vulnerable ante él. Sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura, su boca volvió a buscar la mía y me besó reclamando mi boca completamente, explorando, saboreando y gruñendo. Sus manos comenzaron a moverse lentas y firmes por todas partes excepto por donde más las necesitaba, trazando el contorno de mis caderas y la curva lateral de mis pechos, haciéndome arquear mi cuerpo, ofreciéndolo, pidiendo lo que necesitaba desesperadamente. _

_Mis manos comenzaron a luchar con los botones de su camisa y creo que uno o dos volaron por los aires ante mi impaciencia. Finalmente tuve su pecho desnudo frente a mí y lo recorrí con mis manos tocando cada plano, cada curva, cada músculo, cada cicatriz… tantas cicatrices… maldita sea su madre! Cuántas veces quise aliviar sus heridas con mis besos... Ese era mi momento, concentrando todo mi amor en ese gesto, besé una a una sus cicatrices, recorriendo los contornos con la punta de mi lengua, imprimiendo nuevos recuerdos en cada una. Antes marcaron la violencia, hoy eran objeto de mi adoración._

_Él se dejó hacer cerrando los ojos, a veces suspiraba, otras fruncía el ceño, pero no me detuvo en mi exploración. Cundo hube besado y lamido la última de sus cicatrices, me puse de puntillas y besé sus labios dulcemente. Cuando él entreabrió sus labios profundicé el beso y mis manos se dirigieron a sus pantalones, desabrochando su cinturón y su cremallera y dejando que los pantalones cayeran al piso. Él dio un paso hacia el frente, empujándome hacia la cama y deshaciéndose de sus pantalones, y caí de espaldas con él sobre mí, en un abrazo apasionado._

_Sus manos acariciaron mi cuerpo y por fin tocó mis pechos, primero con la punta de sus dedos, explorando su textura, luego con sus manos, conociendo su forma, y finalmente con su boca, probando su sabor. Sus manos comenzaron a bajar hacia mis bragas y luego de unos minutos de tocarme sobre el encaje, se deshizo de ellas y por fin sus dedos recorrieron aquel lugar entre mis piernas, fuente de todas mis ansiedades, que se sentía latir de anticipación._

_Cuando finalmente sus dedos se concentraron en mi clítoris una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo, haciéndome jadear y murmurar incoherentemente, apreté los ojos y sentí mi respiración agitarse. Nunca había sentido nada semejante y creí que literalmente podía morir de placer._

_Jazz siguió besando mi boca, bebiendo mis gemidos, y lentamente dirigió sus dedos hacia mi entrada, introduciendo su dedo índice mientras continuaba acariciando mi clítoris con el pulgar. No necesité mucho más… una ola de placer recorrió mi cuerpo y los músculos de mi vientre se contrajeron en mi primer orgasmo. _

_Al abrir los ojos él me miraba maravillado, como si aún no pudiera creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Yo literalmente lo ataqué posicionándolo sobre mí y bajando sus bóxers con mis manos y mis pies hasta que finalmente lo tuve desnudo sobre mí. La sensación de su piel desnuda sobre la mía fue indescriptible, mis manos recorriendo cada centímetro de piel que pudieron alcanzar, su erección dura contra mi estómago._

_-Jazz… ahora –Le pedí._

_-Estás lista cariño? Una vez que lo hagamos no hay vuelta atrás… –Dijo mientras sus manos se aferraban a mis nalgas y su boca recorría mis pechos._

_-Lista! –Gemí. Él se retiró para sacar un condón de su billetera y se lo puso mientras yo observaba el proceso fascinada. Nunca antes había visto un hombre desnudo en vivo y en directo, y este no era cualquiera, era mi Jazz!_

_Cuando hubo terminado de ponérselo se volvió a posicionar sobre mí, depositando besos en mi rostro y mi cuello, mientras yo hacía lo mismo por él. Luego tomó su erección y la frotó contra mi centro desesperándome, y en un solo movimiento estuvo dentro de mí. Oh, me dolió… por un momento sentí que me partía en dos, la invasión era demasiado para mí, pero afortunadamente él se dio cuenta y se mantuvo inmóvil hasta que me fui acostumbrando a su tamaño. Poco a poco mis músculos se relajaron y el dolor fue menguando… una vez superada la incomodidad comencé a sentir la necesidad de fricción, por lo que empujé mis caderas hacia él, y Jazz respondió con un gemido, retirándose casi completamente para luego volver a llenarme. Repitió esta acción lentamente hasta que encontró un ritmo que nos acomodó a ambos, nuestros ojos fijos el uno en el otro, nuestras respiraciones agitadas, sudor cubriendo nuestros cuerpos y palabras sueltas proclamando amor, posesión y deseo. _

_Lentamente sentí una poderosa sensación creándose en mi vientre, como una bola de nieve que crecía con cada roce hasta hacerse incontrolable. Volví a explotar, gimiendo su nombre, aferrándome a él perdiéndome por un minuto eterno en un mar de placer, y él me acompañó segundos después, abrazándome a su cuerpo como si nunca me fuera a soltar. Jasper era sólo mío._

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Y así es como se convirtieron en amantes! Como ven, sus comienzos como pareja no fueron tan sencillos, y los celos jugaron parte importante en la relación. **

**En el próximo capítulo continuaremos con Charlie en el hospital. **

**Reviews = Love**


	8. Chapter 8

**Como ven, estoy inspirada y escribiendo rápido, y como prometí, no retendré los capítulos de rehenes, a medida que los tenga listos, publicaré.**

**Ojalá les guste este capítulo enfocado en despedir a Charlie…**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

No pierdes lo que das,  
>no pierdes lo que das.<p>

Era el final de otro verano,  
>nos fuimos a andar, me dio la mano,<br>y quise dormir entre sus brazos,  
>tu sitio está aquí dijo despacio,<br>no pierdes lo que das.  
><em>Christina Rosenvinge  No pierdes lo que das_

**Capitulo 8**

_Charlie amaba salir de pesca y cacería, y aunque Jazz no era fanático de ninguno de los dos deportes, cada vez que Charlie lo invitaba a un fin de semana de acampada y pesca o cacería Jazz aceptaba entusiasmado. Claro, lo que Jazz disfrutaba era tener una figura paterna, no un montón de salmones o un conejo acribillado._

_Y aunque al principio a mi no me invitaban, yo insistí en la injusticia y en que no era culpa mía de haber nacido con partes de niña, y que eso no significaba que no fuera capaz de disparar igual o mejor que un hombre. _

_Eventualmente mis argumentos lograron convencer a Charlie, quién no tenía mucha idea de lo que se esperaba de él en la crianza de una niña, pero él no aceptaría de buena manera ser llamado "cerdo chovinista", por lo que finalmente aceptó incluirme en las acampadas y enseñarme a disparar y a pescar._

_La verdad ninguna de las dos actividades me apasionaba, pero no me gustaba la idea de separarme de Jazz por 2 y hasta 3 días, por lo que me sumé con entusiasmo a lo que fuera que decidieran hacer. Y de paso con el tiempo me convertí en una excelente tiradora; a pesar de que me negué rotundamente a dispararle a ningún ser vivo, era capaz de acertar a blancos que ni Jazz ni Charlie podían atinar. Eso les enseñó a no menospreciar a las niñas!_

_Un fin de semana de verano, cuando yo tenía 10 años y Jazz 12, fuimos a acampar cerca de Lake Mills, en el Olympic National Park. La idea era cazar y pescar un poco, pero principalmente alejarse de todo en una mini-vacación. 4 días de nada más que silencio, comida cocinada en la fogata, nadar y pescar en el lago, y Charlie podría disparar cuanto quisiera a los desafortunados ciervos que se encontrara en su camino._

_Los primeros 2 días de campamento estuvieron llenos de actividades de exploración y reconocimiento, y como estaba nublado, Jazz y yo nos entretuvimos tirando piedras al lago (para desesperación de Charlie que quería pescar y nuestros juegos espantaban a los peces), pero el tercer día amaneció con un sol radiante, por lo que después del desayuno juntamos un poco más le leña seca y luego Jazz y yo nos pusimos nuestros trajes de baño y nos tiramos al lago a nadar._

_Para cualquier persona que viva fuera del estado de Washington el agua habría estado imposiblemente helada, pero para dos niños nacidos y criados en Forks y ansiosos por nadar, el agua era simplemente perfecta. Jugamos y nadamos por un par de horas hasta que Charlie nos llamó a almorzar, y ambos muertos de frío (pero sin querer reconocerlo) y famélicos por el ejercicio, nos apresuramos a pararnos junto a la fogata para secarnos antes de vestirnos._

_Fue en ese momento que Charlie vio por primera vez las marcas en el cuerpo de Jazz… Montones de cicatrices marcando su espalda y torso, algunas antiguas y desvanecidas, otras recientes y claramente visibles. Incluso había un enorme moretón en su costado, ya casi desaparecido, tiñendo su piel de verde y amarillo._

_Yo por supuesto, ya había visto las cicatrices y sabía de los castigos de la señora Whitlock, pero para Charlie fue una sorpresa la magnitud del maltrato y simplemente se enfureció. Jamás había visto ni volví a ver a mi padre tan enojado, y Jazz y yo nos sentamos junto a la fogata tomados de la mano y esperando que pasara la tormenta. Charlie finalmente se calmó y al poco rato y se llevó a Jazz a un largo paseo por el bosque. Nunca supe exactamente qué conversaron, pero a nuestro regreso a Forks Charlie comenzó los trámites para obtener la custodia de Jazz, y a los pocos meses, Jazz se convirtió oficialmente un miembro de nuestra familia._

…oOo…

El camino al hospital lo realizamos en absoluto silencio, pero Jazz nunca soltó mi mano mientras manejaba mi auto. Sin el calor que me entregaba ese simple gesto no estoy segura de que hubiera sido capaz de salir de la casa.

Como una niña pequeña, me revelé… No era justo! Se suponía que teníamos más tiempo! Sólo había visto a mi padre una vez, se suponía que tendríamos un par de semanas para despedirnos…

Mi mente se revolvía frenética entre el dolor de lo que estaba sucediendo con Charlie y el desastre en el que estaba convirtiendo mi vida personal. Mi atención vagaba entre un problema y otro y no me podía asentar y enfocarme en ninguna de las 2 situaciones.

Cuando Charlie muriera me quedaría sola en el mundo, ya no tendría familia ni hogar, no pertenecería a nada ni a nadie, y eso me aterraba. Mi padre moriría y yo quedaría huérfana… Un nudo en mi garganta comenzó a hacerme difícil respirar ante la desesperación que esa absoluta soledad me producía.

Mis ojos se enfocaron en Jasper, que me miraba atentamente y traté de esbozar una débil sonrisa. Jazz entendía… Jazz estaba en exactamente la misma situación que yo, Charlie era su única familia y una vez que Charlie nos dejara, Jazz quedaría solo igual que yo.

Jazz… Jazz era mi familia verdad? Mi hermano adoptivo? Aunque nunca pretendimos ser hermanos ni Charlie fomentó entre nosotros sentimientos filiales sino de amistad, era cierto que todos mis recuerdos se entrelazaban con Jasper… Todas las navidades, cumpleaños, vacaciones, momentos buenos y malos de mi vida… en cada uno estaba él… Lo convertía eso en mi familia? Podría contar con él una vez que regresara a San Francisco y a Edward? Me entregaría Jasper en el altar?

Me estremecí ante la ridiculez y egolatría de ese pensamiento. No, jamás podría reunir a Jazz y Edward, ambas partes de mi vida eran irreconciliables, y tal como me había dicho Jasper, debía elegir. Por qué era tan difícil? Yo pensé que ya había elegido, pero lo único que había hecho durante todos estos años era esconder la cabeza bajo la arena y adoptar una vida "normal" sin volver a retomar contacto con elementos que fueron fundamentales en mi vida antes de los 18 años. Cobarde!

Soy una cobarde, ni siquiera quería escuchar a Jazz y su versión de los hechos… en mi mente la justificación sonaba lógica… Para qué, después de todos estos años? Yo ya sabía lo que había ocurrido… realmente quería saber su versión y volver a revivir el dolor, especialmente en un momento en el que me sentía tan vulnerable como ahora?

Los pasillos del hospital estaban vacíos y Jazz me guió con su mano en el hueco de mi espalda. Yo no presté atención a nada, enfocada en el tumulto de ideas que me asaltaban… Egoísta… mi tren de pensamiento estaba sólo enfocado en cómo todo lo que estaba ocurriendo me afectaría, pero ni por un segundo me había detenido a pensar en Charlie, muriendo en dolorosa agonía, o en Jazz, perdiendo a su única familia, al hombre que actuó como su padre en todo sentido, al hombre que lo salvó de una vida de abuso y le dio un hogar…

Extendí mi mano a Jasper y él la tomó dándome un apretón que pretendía darme fuerza para seguir… Seguir caminando para presenciar la muerte de papá.

Nos sentamos en un pasillo por horas… Yo no me pude mover, atrofiada de miedo y ansiedad. Jazz se levantó a hablar con médicos y enfermeras y me trajo café y montones de chocolates de la máquina de golosinas. Finalmente decidió quedarse quieto y se sentó en el sillón a mi lado rodeándome con su abrazo. Yo apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y me quedé dormida en un sueño inquieto, plagado de pesadillas.

Desperté con la cabeza en el regazo de Jasper y mi cuerpo cubierto con su chaqueta. Él se encontraba durmiendo, y al observar su rostro pude ver el reflejo de esa espantosa noche de espera en sus ojeras… Pobre Jazz, había sido tan fuerte para mí, y yo sabía lo que él estaba sufriendo aún cuando no lo había dejado entrever, tratando de ser valiente por mí.

Lentamente me incorporé y no resistí la tentación de besar su mejilla, dándole las gracias silenciosamente por estar ahí conmigo… el dolor compartido es más fácil de soportar.

Jazz murmuró algo así como "Buenas noches cariño", y yo me levanté para ir al baño. Una vez aliviada me lavé la cara y las manos y compré un par de kits de cepillo y pasta de dientes de la máquina expendedora. Me lavé los dientes y me dirigí a la cafetería a comprar algo para el desayuno.

Regresé a Jazz cargada con una bandeja con dos cafés (un Flatwhite para mí y un Long black para él) y un par de sándwiches de pollo. Él seguía durmiendo con la cabeza reclinada y el ceño fruncido. Dejé la bandeja en la mesita de las revistas y pasé ms dedos por su cabello, tratando de despertarlo suavemente. Él se resistió un poco al principio, pero finalmente abrió los ojos.

-Hola Jazz, nos traje desayuno… -Dije tratando de sonreír.

-Cariño lo siento… me quedé dormido! –Dijo estirándose.

-Está bien, ambos estábamos agotados. Mira, Long black, sándwich de pollo y un kit de cepillo y pasta de dientes, que tal? –Dije orgullosa de mis compras, eran mucho más de lo que había esperado encontrar en el hospital de un pueblito como Forks.

-Perfecto –Susurró –Ven aquí cariño, hace frío –Me dijo extendiendo sus brazos para sentarme en su regazo y cubrirme con su chaqueta. Así, abrazados, tomamos desayuno y seguimos esperando.

Eventualmente Jazz partió al baño con su kit de limpieza y regresó luciendo refrescado y oliendo a jabón y menta. Nuevamente me acomodó entre sus piernas y yo me acurruqué sobre él, confortada por su presencia, por su abrazo y por el dolor compartido. No hablamos, simplemente entrelazamos nuestras manos sobre mi estómago y esperamos un poco más.

Al mediodía se acercó el médico tratante para darnos la autorización de entrar a ver a Charlie por unos minutos. Nos explicó que el fin podría ocurrir en cualquier momento, que durante la noche había tenido una crisis y que por el momento se encontraba fuertemente sedado, ya que el dolor se había vuelto insoportable.

Tomados de la mano, entramos a la habitación de mi padre. Jazz apretó mi mano fuertemente al verlo, pero su rostro no reflejó nada más que amor y preocupación, sus ojos casi negros.

La habitación se encontraba en penumbras, y un olor rancio y a medicamentos teñía el aire… el olor de los enfermos terminales… Charlie se encontraba acostado en una camilla angosta, lleno de tubos que salían de sus brazos, nariz y boca, y estaba conectado a 2 monitores que confirmaban que seguía respirando y su corazón seguía latiendo.

Casi no lo reconocí… se veía tan pequeño, arrugado y vulnerable… era verdaderamente esta carcasa de un ser humano mi padre? El jefe de policía? El hombre que me cargaba en sus hombros, el que me enseñó a pescar y a disparar? Parecía imposible, pero así era.

Incluso parecía haberse encogido desde el día anterior…

Y por primera vez recé a Dios, un dios en el que no creía, para que se lo llevara, para que le permitiera por fin descansar, porque nadie debería tener que vivir así, sin esperanza, con dolor y con la ayuda de un montón de máquinas… no es lo que Charlie sano hubiera querido…

Jazz y yo nos ubicamos a cada lado de la camilla y tomamos sus manos. Charlie gruñó y entreabrió sus ojos con un bufido y una mueca de dolor, pero al reconocernos sonrió.

Jazz y yo comenzamos a hablar, contándole de nuestro paseo a las cuadras de la policía montada para conocer a Swan, yo le hablé de lo increíble que era el potro y de lo mucho que se parecía a Jazz. Le conté mi impresión de las remodelaciones de los establos y el picadero, y Charlie sonrió orgulloso de su hijo adoptivo.

Jazz por su parte le contó a Charlie de la lasaña que preparé la noche anterior, de cómo había usado sus conservas de salmón ahumado sin pedir permiso, y de que esperaba que yo fuera castigada adecuadamente. Rata traicionera! La lasaña era para él! Pero entendí que Jazz pretendía dar un aire de normalidad a la terrible situación que estábamos viviendo, por lo que continué la charada sacándole la lengua y haciéndole un desprecio, lo que pareció divertir a Charlie.

Charlie no dijo nada, se encontraba demasiado sedado y adolorido como para interactuar con nosotros, pero sé que estaba contento de tenernos a su lado… Cuando la enfermera entró a la habitación para decirnos que la hora de visita se había acabado, besé la frente de mi padre diciéndole "Te quiero papá, nos vemos más tarde". Jazz hizo lo mismo, pero aunque no pude escuchar lo que le dijo a Charlie, si pude ver que Charlie abrió los ojos y asintió levemente.

Y tomados de la mano, salimos de la habitación y volvimos nuevamente a esperar…

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

**El capítulo que muchas esperaban. Lamentablemente van a tener que esperar un poco más para saber qué pasó entre B/J para separarlos. Eso viene pronto, pero no hoy.**

**Ah! Y este capítulo no tiene flash back, ya verán por qué.**

**Recibí varios comentarios cerca de lo terrible que es para los enfermos de cáncer y sus familias la muerte por esa enfermedad. Yo he tenido esa experiencia con el papá de una amiga muy cercana y fue durísimo. Espero haberlo plasmado con el respeto que la situación amerita.**

**Disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Nunca para ti es quizás  
>yo no me equivocaba<br>la desazón se va a llevar  
>en esta temporada<br>tal vez no debí dejar  
>que jugaras con mi falda<br>qué difícil es guardar  
>la distancia adecuada<p>

_La distancia adecuada /Christina Rosenvinge_

**Capítulo 9**

La espera se hizo eterna y pasó como un sueño… o una pesadilla.

Poco después de que nos permitieran ver a Charlie, éste se deslizó en una inconsciencia parcial, interrumpida sólo por sus gemidos de dolor a pesar de los fuertes calmantes que le estaban administrando. Luego pasó a un bienvenido coma en el que el dolor ya no lo pudo alcanzar, y posteriormente sus órganos comenzaron a fallar, uno a uno.

Dos días estuvimos en el hospital, viviendo de la comida de la cafetería y durmiendo en los sofás de la sala de espera, sin ir a casa por miedo a que lo peor (o lo mejor, ya no sabía qué pensar) pudiera ocurrir en nuestra ausencia.

Mantuve a Edward informado de los acontecimientos mediante mensajes de texto y cortas llamadas efectuadas mientras Jasper iba al baño, y él me envió todo su amor y apoyo a la distancia… Lo sentí más lejos que nunca, como si él y mi vida en San Francisco existieran en otra dimensión, donde el tiempo corría a una velocidad diferente, donde había luz del sol y ciclos de sueño normales, donde la comida no olía a medicinas y donde no era necesario hablar en susurros. Me sentí como si siempre hubiera vivido en el hospital, como si el resto del planeta hubiera desaparecido. Todo lo que me importaba estaba ahí… y mi única familia estaba desapareciendo.

En todo momento Jazz y yo mantuvimos contacto físico, excepto para ir al baño. Necesitábamos el soporte del otro, y aunque apenas cruzamos palabra en esos días de agonía, el lazo que nos había unido desde que éramos niños se fortaleció a niveles abrumadores… necesitaba a Jazz como necesitaba aire y la comida… o quizás más. Sin él no creo que hubiera sido capaz de sobrellevar la espera… y luego la noticia. Finalmente, Charlie había muerto.

Charlie murió la madrugada del miércoles a las 4:30 de la mañana. Jazz y yo nos encontrábamos acurrucados en un sillón, cubiertos por una frazada que María le había prestado a Jazz cuando descubrió que estábamos durmiendo en el hospital. Claramente a María le importaba un rábano si yo me moría congelada, pero no perdía la oportunidad de demostrar su interés en Jasper, quién apenas contestaba con monosílabos y parecía mirar a través de ella.

El médico de turno se nos acercó para confirmar el deceso y yo… no sentí nada. Sencillamente firmé los papeles que me pidieron que firmara, con Jasper a mi lado tan aturdido como yo, y luego tomados de la mano, nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, recogimos mi auto y regresamos a casa.

Una vez en casa me sentí abrumada por el agotamiento, por lo que me giré para dar a Jazz un abrazo que él respondió con inesperada fiereza y le dije que subiría a darme una ducha y luego iría a mi dormitorio a descansar. Él simplemente asintió con una expresión de vacío en los ojos y se dejó caer en el sofá del living.

Mientras subía las escaleras envié un mensaje de texto a Edward… no tenía ganas de decir en voz alta lo que acababa de suceder. Luego apagué mi teléfono, lo dejé en mi velador, me fui a duchar, me vestí con ropa deportiva y me recosté en mi cama a descansar.

Cuando desperté estaba oscuro… Cuántas horas había dormido? Qué día era?... Poco a poco los acontecimientos del día fueron cayendo sobre mí. Mi padre estaba muerto. No tenía familia. Estaba sola.

Me dirigí al baño a lavarme la cara y los dientes y luego fuí al dormitorio de Jazz a ver cómo se encontraba. El dormitorio estaba vacío.

Luego bajé al primer piso pero todas las luces estaban apagadas. Me dirigí a la cocina y no había nadie. Entonces me dirigí al living y estuve a punto de darme vuelta pensando que la casa estaba vacía cuando oí un golpe sordo contra el piso.

Sentado en el piso, con la espalda apoyada en el sofá, se encontraba Jasper con las rodillas flectadas, los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cabeza apoyada en sus manos, creando una imagen doliente y terrible en su sufrimiento.

Me acerqué a él y me senté en el piso a su lado. Afortunadamente mi dolor aún estaba entumecido en alguna parte de mi alma, impidiéndome sentir el efecto de la pérdida y la radical soledad que enfrentaría desde ese momento en adelante.

-Hey… -Lo saludé.

-Hey… -Me contestó. Pude oler alcohol en su aliento, pero no había visto vasos a su alrededor.

-Dormiste algo?

-Nah… No puedo dormir… -Respondió, su voz ronca, sin levantar la cabeza hacia mí.

-Jazz… comiste algo? –Él simplemente negó con la cabeza, aún sin mirarme. Yo me giré hacia él y tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo obligué a mirarme. Mis manos en su piel pudieron sentir la áspera barba que se estaba formando después de 3 días sin afeitarse y la humedad de las lágrimas que seguían brotando de sus ojos.

Sus ojos azules se veían claros y transparentes, brillantes con las lágrimas que aún no había derramado, sus pupilas casi invisibles por la poca luz de la habitación, sus irises enormes océanos de dolor.

-Jazz… déjame prepararte algo, no es bueno que hayas pasado tantas horas sin comer…

-No tengo hambre -Se negó.

-Jazz… cuánto has bebido?

-No lo sé –Respondió sacando de entre sus piernas una botella de ron y dando un largo trago la dejó en el suelo. Dios, esto estaba mal, Jazz no bebía. A excepción de un par de tragos con Peter en la secundaria, con los que nunca llegó a emborracharse, Jasper odiaba el alcohol. Supongo que eso es lo que ocurre cuando tienes una madre alcohólica que te tortura durante sus borracheras…

-Puedo? –Dije extendiendo mi mano hacia la botella. Súbitamente necesitaba un trago.

-Adelante cariño –Sonrió una sonrisa amarga, mucho más dolorosa que sus lágrimas. Yo tomé la botella y bajé dos largos tragos que me quemaron por dentro, pero el ardor fue bienvenido. Me hizo sentir viva. Jazz tomó la botella de mis manos y tomó otro sorbo.

-Que va a pasar ahora? –Pregunté. No tenía idea de qué sucedería ni de cómo preparar un funeral… el único funeral al que había asistido en mi vida fue al de la madre de Jazz años atrás.

-Ahora cariño, vamos a preparar para Charlie la despedida que se merece. Luego tú te vas a ir a San Francisco y vas a cumplir tus sueños y yo me voy a ir a… no lo sé… no lo he decidido aún.

-Te vas a ir? –Mi voz tembló. Jazz no se podía ir… Jazz pertenecía a Forks, Jazz amaba Forks, y el bosque y sus caballos y a la gente y hasta el clima…

-Si cariño, me voy… ya no hay nada para mí en este pueblo… Lo único que me ataba a este lugar era Charlie, él fue mi padre, más de lo que mi propio padre nunca fue… El fue al único al que le importé un carajo después de que mi padre murió y mi madre se volvió una alcohólica… me recibió en su casa como a un hijo más y me entregó las herramientas para ser una persona normal, pero ahora… ahora ya no me queda nadie, nada más que recuerdos y no los puedo enfrentar... Supongo que después de todo soy un cobarde…

-Jazz no… Tú no estás solo… tu me tienes a mi… yo soy tu familia… tu perteneces a este lugar, tus sueños siempre fueron vivir y morir aquí…

-No cariño… yo siempre quise que tú fueras mi familia, pero supongo que eso no estaba destinado a ocurrir… Tú tienes tu vida y ya tomaste tus decisiones… -Dijo mirando hacia la pared y tomando un trago más.

-Mírame Jazz… -Al no obtener respuesta lo obligué tomando su rostro en mis manos –Jazz no te vayas… yo… no puedo pensar en perderte a ti también… sin ti no voy a sobrevivir todo esto… Jazz, yo te necesito –Dije, mi voz quebrándose al sentir el dolor de la pérdida se Charlie sumada al pánico que me generó pensar en perder a Jasper. Los días en el hospital me habían vuelto totalmente dependiente de él, Jazz no me podía dejar.

Jasper fijó sus ojos en los míos y algo cambió en su mirada. El dolor fue reemplazado por una intensidad abrumadora

-Tú eres todo lo que me queda cariño… -Dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y se acercó lentamente sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Alarmas de alerta sonaron en alguna parte de mi cerebro, pero el sonido fue débil, amortiguado por mi necesidad y el alcohol. Sus labios tocaron los míos y me rendí sin luchar.

Su boca era suave y cálida, empapada en alcohol, pero aún conservaba su delicioso sabor. Su lengua buscó entrada en mi boca y la invadió completamente. Yo respondí al beso desesperadamente, buscando alivio a mi desesperación y dolor. Jazz era familiar y confortable, era seguro y olía a mi hogar. Me sumergí en la sensación, tratando de dejar atrás el tumulto que era mi vida. Ambos nos aferramos a ese beso buscando un respiro al sufrimiento. El beso se sentía bien y necesitábamos que _algo_ se sintiera bien.

Una de sus manos se aferró a mi cabello y la otra me tomó por la cintura. En la ferocidad de su agarre pude sentir cuánto él necesitaba esto, cuánto me deseaba, cuánto necesitaba saber que aún quedaba alguien en el mundo que lo quería. Y yo me sumergí en mi propia necesidad de reafirmación, en mi propia necesidad de pertenecer a algo, a alguien.

Mis manos recorrieron su rostro sin interrumpir nuestro beso, familiarizándome con sus rasgos y su textura, recorrí su frente, sus ojos, su nariz y sus mejillas. Mis dedos recorrieron sus labios aún unidos a los míos, y él los besó y lamió, encendiéndome aún más.

Despacio, Jazz comenzó a empujarme sobre mi espalda, dejándome tendida sobre la alfombra y posicionándose sobre mí. Yo gemí al sentir su peso sobre mi cuerpo, anclándome contra el piso, convirtiéndose en lo único en el mundo que hacía sentido, él y yo éramos reales, nada más importaba.

Con la mano que aún tenía enredada en mi cabello posicionó mi cabeza de manera de conseguir un mejor ángulo para profundizar nuestro beso, su lengua reclamando mi boca completamente, mientras la mano que tenía en mi cintura comenzó a acariciar mi costado por debajo de mi camiseta, subiendo hasta tomar uno de mis pechos entre sus manos por sobre mi corpiño. Involuntariamente mi espalda se arqueó contra su contacto, y con un gruñido sus dedos bajaron la copa para encontrar mi pezón, retorciéndolo suavemente.

Mi necesidad por él me intoxicó nublando mi juicio, y frenética aferré una de mis manos en su nuca y la otra en el hueco de su espalda, empujándolo hacia mí. Mi pulso estaba acelerado, mi respiración agitada y sentí la humedad concentrarse entre mis piernas.

Súbitamente Jasper se separó de mí, y rápidamente me sacó la camiseta, uniendo nuestras bocas inmediatamente, como para acallar cualquier protesta que yo pudiera tener. Sus manos rodearon mi cuerpo para desabrochar mi corpiño y segundos después mis pechos estaban libres y desnudos frente a él.

Sus labios trazaron un camino de besos entre mi boca y el centro de mi pecho, y mientras su mano acariciaba mi pecho izquierdo su boca reclamó mi pecho derecho, besando el contorno para finalmente tomar el pezón entre sus labios, succionando suavemente, acariciándolo con su lengua y succionando otra vez.

Sus manos entonces se movieron hacia mis pantalones de yoga, descartándolos junto a mi ropa interior rápidamente, dejándome totalmente desnuda y a su merced en el suelo del living.

Mirándome intensamente, él se arrodilló entre mis piernas, y tomando mi rodilla derecha se agachó poniéndola sobre su hombro y hundió su rostro en mi humedad.

Su lengua recorrió mi hendidura lamiendo mi excitación y gruñendo de placer, hasta encontrar mi clítoris, el que rodeó con la lengua para luego besarlo delicadamente con sus labios, alternando lametazos y besos, suaves y duros. El placer de las caricias era indescriptible, pero el hecho de que fuera Jazz, mi Jazz quién me las proporcionara las hacía un millón de veces más eróticas. Mis manos se enredaron entre su cabello y retorcí mi cadera involuntariamente cuando me penetró lentamente con uno y luego dos dedos, empujándome a un orgasmo poderoso y violento.

Sin darme tiempo para recuperarme, se quitó su camiseta y sus pantalones y ropa interior y nuevamente se posicionó sobre mí desnudo reclamando mi boca, y pude saborear mis jugos en sus besos, excitándome aún más. Sus manos buscaron a tientas en sus pantalones sin separar sus labios de los míos, y lo escuché rasgar el envoltorio de un preservativo. Besó mi boca y mis pechos murmurando incoherentes palabras de amor y pasión y nuevamente se arrodilló entre mis piernas, y tomando mi rodilla derecha la abrazó a su cadera. Cubrió su erección con el preservativo y la posicionó firmemente contra mi entrada.

-Estas lista cariño? –Dijo con esa voz jodidamente sexy. Yo me encontraba más allá de las palabras y me limité a asentir, con los ojos firmemente apretados.

-Mírame cariño te voy a hacer mía y quiero que veas quién te está haciendo estremecerte de placer –Yo abrí los ojos fijándolos en los suyos –Ahora dime Bella cariño, estás lista?

-Si… -Susurré.

Jasper entonces empujó su erección contra mí, llenándome completamente.

-Tan estrecha… tan mojada… te extrañé tanto cariño… me extrañaste a mí? –Dijo marcando cada pausa con una estocada.

-Si… si… te extrañé… aaagh… -Oh Dios, tanto placer me abrumaba… cerré los ojos nuevamente.

-Mírame cariño, no cierres los ojos –Dijo deteniéndose en advertencia. Abrí los ojos y volvió a penetrarme, cada vez más rápido cada vez más profundo. Sus dedos encontraron nuevamente mi clítoris, acariciándolo al ritmo de sus estocadas, y al cabo de unos minutos me encontré nuevamente gritando mi orgasmo.

Una vez que mis espasmos hubieron concluido, Jazz cambió de posición y recostándose sobre mí, me besó y continuó haciéndome el amor, mientras mis manos se aferraban a su espalda y a sus glúteos, maravillándose de sus duros músculos moviéndose bajo mis dedos.

-Mía… mía… mía –Murmuró en mi oído, y con un estremecimiento llegó a su propio orgasmo y cayó rendido sobre mí.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Y? Cumplí con sus expectativas?**

**Espero sus comentarios!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, el capítulo que estaban esperando. Extra largo y extra detallado! Ojalá les dé las respuestas que estaban esperando y me cuenten qué les pareció.**

**Por qué se separaron Jasper y Bella?**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Mil pedazos de mi corazón, volaron por toda la habitación  
>se quedaron todos rotos por el suelo<br>uno fue a clavarse en su chaqueta de cuero  
>los cogí de prisa y me los guarde<br>por si hacían falta para otra vez  
>en medio de mi pecho quedo un agujero<br>porque no se viera puse mi sombrero  
>mil pedazos de mi corazón volaron por toda la habitación<br>deje solo un trocito dentro de su bota  
>para que le duela si se va con otra<br>_1000 pedazos/ Christina y los Subterráneos_

**Capítulo 10**

_Cuando Jazz partió a la Universidad no fue fácil para ninguno de los dos. Si bien sabía que la oportunidad de estudiar medicina veterinaria en la Washington State University era exactamente lo que Jazz quería, y que teníamos suerte de que una de las mejores escuelas en el área estuviera a unas pocas horas de Forks, el hecho de no vivir con él, de no sentirlo deslizarse en mi cama cada noche, de no tomar desayuno juntos o de no poder acudir a él cada vez que tenía un problema, me dejó un profundo vacío._

_Jasper, tratando de aminorar el impacto de nuestra separación, consiguió apretar su horario de clases de lunes a jueves, de modo que vivía de viernes a domingo en casa con nosotros, aunque gran parte de ese tiempo lo pasaba estudiando o escribiendo sus deberes._

_Mi nueva independencia me hizo darme cuenta de lo vacía que era mi vida sin él, de que la única amiga que tenía era Alice, de que no tenía hobbies ni intereses fuera de besar a mi novio secreto y de que ni siquiera tenía planes para el futuro. A los 16 años me di cuenta de que era una cabeza hueca, y decidí hacer lo posible por remediarlo._

_Lo primero que hice fue comenzar a tomar clases de pilates, un ejercicio que me llamaba la atención ya que eran pocas las probabilidades de dañar a alguien más en la práctica, me despejaba la mente y me hacía más flexible, moldeando mi cuerpo delicadamente. Hacer pilates fue el primer espacio que tuve sólo para mí._

_A continuación conseguí un trabajo part time en la cafetería del pueblo, atendiendo mesas por el sueldo mínimo y propinas. Eso me dio un poco de independencia económica y me permitió ampliar un poco mi reducido círculo social, obligándome a interactuar con todo tipo de personas. Y mientras más interactuaba, mejores propinas recibía._

_Y por último, decidí hablar con el consejero del colegio sobre mi futuro académico. Yo quería hacer algo grande, dejar Forks atrás y conocer el mundo. Apenas si había salido de Forks para ir a Seattle, y me sentía inquieta por ver lo que hay más allá de los árboles y la lluvia… California! Sol, playas, vida artística y bohemia… mmmmmmh… me podía imaginar a Jazz y a mi tendidos en una playa, viviendo juntos cerca del mar…_

_Todos estos cambios sorprendieron a Jazz y Charlie, pero ambos me apoyaron, probablemente pensando que era una fase y que ya se me pasaría. Poco sabían ellos que yo tenía un plan y pensaba llevarlo a cabo. No sería una simple dueña de casa, no sería para siempre una chica de pueblo, y no me dedicaría a simplemente esperar a que llegara mi esposo a casa pariendo un niño cada año como parecían hacer las chicas que se quedaban en Forks. Yo sería famosa: Una escritora._

_Me enfoqué en mejorar mis notas, que no eran malas, pero tampoco reflejaban mi mejor esfuerzo, y a escondidas, comencé a escribir cuentos, poesías y relatos cortos. Nunca se los mostré a nadie, eran sólo un ensayo para lo que vendría algún día: mi gran novela._

_Los siguientes dos años pasaron casi sin darme cuenta, y un par de semanas después de haber comenzado mi último año de secundaria me vi cumpliendo 18 años. Por fin podría gritar a los 4 vientos mi relación con Jasper, ya nadie podría opinar, por fin era libre de hacer lo que se me antojara!_

_Por supuesto, cuando le contamos a Charlie sobre nosotros él no estuvo muy contento, pero obviamente era algo que ya sospechaba desde antes, por lo que no hicimos más que confirmar lo que él ya sabía._

_Distinta fue la reacción de mi mejor amiga Alice. Ella sencillamente sufrió un ataque de llanto, llamándome traidora, mala amiga, pervertida e incestuosa, y pasó unos 5 meses sin dirigirme la palabra._

_Me dolió, yo había aprendido a querer a Alice a pesar de sus locuras y fantasías, y aunque sabía que ella tenía sentimientos por Jazz, había asumido que comprendería una vez que le explicara la situación. A lo mejor habría resultado… si ella hubiera escuchado mi explicación._

_Jasper me consoló diciendo que ya se le pasaría, que él nunca había respondido a las atenciones de Alice ni había alentado sus sentimientos, por lo que cuando se le pasara la rabia vería que nuestra amistad no debería sufrir por una traición que realmente nunca existió._

_Sin embargo, durante los meses que le duró el enojo a Alice, yo me quedé más sola que nunca, con Jasper cada vez más ocupado en sus estudios y sin una amiga cercana con quién conversar, me dediqué de lleno a mi trabajo y a mi escritura, y experimenté enviando mis historias a distintos concursos regionales, publicaciones web, sitios de fanfiction y hasta a un par de editoriales._

_Cuando llegó el momento de postular a la universidad no dudé en mi aplicación: La Universidad de Stanford, ubicada cerca de San Francisco y con uno de los mejores programas de literatura del país. Les envié una selección de poemas y cuentos y una entusiasta carta de aplicación además de los documentos de postulación requeridos, pensando que no haría daño demostrarles cuánto deseaba entrar en ese programa._

_Cuando meses después recibí el sobre de respuesta de Stanford me encontraba sola en casa, y corrí a mi dormitorio a revisar el contenido mientras el corazón amenazaba por arrancarse por mi boca. Con dedos temblorosos abrí el sobre y cayeron a piso un montón de folletos y papeles, y en mis manos quedó sólo una carta. Sólo leí la primera frase, y de esa frase sólo una palabra "…felicitaciones…"._

_Había sido aceptada! Había sido aceptada en la universidad de mis sueños y no sólo eso, si no que aparentemente alguien del comité había leído mis cuentos y creyó que tenía potencial, por lo que me habían adjudicado una beca por la totalidad de mis gastos durante el primer año de estudios. Si mantenía mi rendimiento la beca sería renovada anualmente, lo que significaba que no tendría que rogar a los bancos por créditos estudiantiles y Charlie no tendría que hipotecar la casa! Oh! Estaba tan feliz que no lo podía creer, orgullosa y excitada con mi futuro y las grandes cosas que lograría… Debía contarle a Jazz y a Charlie! Aunque pensándolo bien…_

_Jazz… Qué pasaría con nosotros? Jazz tenía 4 años más de estudios por delante, y él estaba feliz con su universidad y su programa de estudios. No había forma de que se trasladara conmigo… Pero tampoco podía dejar pasar una oportunidad como la que se me estaba ofreciendo verdad? Oh… que hacer? Ya era difícil estar separada de Jazz 4 noches a la semana, la separación que significaba mi mudanza a San Francisco sería pura tortura… Y además él creía que yo estudiaría en WSU junto a él… aunque ese programa de literatura apestaba! Aaaagh! Ser una adulta apesta!_

_Aspirando y exhalando lentamente, logré calmar mis emociones y sentarme en mi cama para revisar con tranquilidad toda la información que Stanford me había enviado. De acuerdo a la carta tenía que enviar mi aceptación a la beca a la brevedad, por lo que decidí aceptar y no decir nada hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario. Para qué armar problemas ahora, en período de exámenes cuando Jazz necesitaba estar tranquilo y concentrado? Ya habría tiempo de discutir la logística de nuestra relación… Y si la relación a distancia no funcionaba, siempre existía la oportunidad de pedir un traslado a WSU y su asqueroso programa de literatura. Jazz era lo primero._

_Alice poco a poco comenzó nuevamente a dirigirme la palabra, y aunque las cosas nunca volvieron a ser exactamente iguales entre nosotras, pudimos retomar nuestra amistad siempre que evitáramos el tema de la polémica: cualquier cosa relacionada a Jazz. Era un alivio contar una vez más con mi mejor amiga._

_Finalmente Jasper terminó con sus exámenes y regresó a Forks por el verano, por lo que pudimos disfrutar de más tiempo juntos cuando yo no estaba ocupada con las últimas tareas y exámenes en el colegio. Fueron días felices llenos de esperanza y planes para el futuro._

_Recuerdo sólo vagamente el día de mi graduación… Jazz, Charlie y yo desayunamos en mi cafetería croissants de chocolate y café bien cargado antes de partir a mi ceremonia de graduación. Recuerdo las feas togas amarillas de polyester y la mirada orgullosa de Charlie y Jasper entre el público. Recuerdo a Charlie entregándome tímidamente un sobre y diciéndome "Para que cumplas tus sueños, sean lo que sean". Era una tarjeta de felicitación y un cheque de $3000 dólares… Maldición, Charlie me hizo llorar…_

_Recuerdo a Jazz entregándome una caja de terciopelo con un colgante ovalado de ónix con un cisne de oro abriendo sus alas en su interior… el significado no pasó desapercibido y me emocionó hasta las lágrimas nuevamente. Al ponerlo en mi cuello susurró dulcemente en mi oído "la próxima vez que te regale joyas será un anillo de diamantes"._

_Y recuerdo un par de días después mi fiesta de graduación. Había ido a Seattle con Jazz a elegir mi vestido, aunque él me esperó afuera de la tienda para que fuera una sorpresa. Era una ocasión especial ya que sería la primera vez que estaríamos en público como pareja, y yo deseaba que todo saliera perfecto._

_Jazz arrendó un auto para la ocasión (ya que su moto era difícilmente apropiada y yo me negué a viajar en la patrulla de Charlie) y una vez que estuve vestida y arreglada bajé las escaleras sintiéndome parte de una de nuestras películas en blanco y negro._

_Mi vestido era con mucho la pieza de vestuario más elegante que había usado nunca: Una creación de color verde azulado con el busto en corte recto y un solo tirante que se separaba en 2 en la espalda desnuda, ajustado en la cintura y caderas y con una falda que se ampliaba desde mis muslos hasta el piso. Mi cabello estaba recogido en un sencillo moño despejando mi cuello y usé el pendiente que me regaló Jazz como único adorno._

_-Cariño, te ves preciosa –Exclamó Jazz al pié de las escaleras devastadoramente guapo, vestido completamente de negro (excepto por una impecable camisa blanca). Luego se acercó a mí y me dijo al oído –No puedo esperar para subirte ese vestido hasta las caderas y tomarte contra la pared._

_-"Señor, usted no es un caballero!" –Exclamé citando "Lo que el viento se llevó" y golpeando juguetonamente su hombro._

_-"Y usted señorita, no es una dama" –Respondió él riendo y metiendo su lengua en mi oído y provocando un escalofrío que recorrió todo mi cuerpo._

_Una vez que Charlie se hartó de tomarnos fotos pudimos partir a la fiesta. Esta vez sí presté atención a la decoración del gimnasio del colegio, a mis compañeros, a los que probablemente no volvería a ver nunca más, y a cada pequeño detalle que pude grabar en mi mente. Esta noche sería especial, lo podía sentir, y estaba decidida a no olvidarla._

_Jazz y yo nos sentamos en la mesa en la que estaba ubicada Alice, y tratamos de actuar con normalidad. Ella había asistido con Paul, un chico alto y guapo de piel oscura y cabello negro al que yo apenas conocía. Nos saludamos cortésmente, pero Alice escapó de la mesa rápidamente hacia la pista de baile, dejándonos a Jazz y a mí a solas._

_-Estás contenta cariño? –Preguntó Jazz acariciando mi rodilla por debajo de la mesa._

_-Feliz –Sonreí._

_-He esperado tanto por este día… cuando por fin vamos a estar juntos y no nos vamos a separar más… -Suspiró contento. Mi estómago se contrajo sabiendo que debía contarle sobre Stanford y la beca…_

_-Cariño… -Comenzó._

_-Jazz… -Dije al mismo tiempo._

_-Tu primero –Le dije tratando de ganar tiempo, no quería arruinar nuestra noche juntos._

_-Cariño, tú sabes que te amo más que a nada y que quiero pasar mi vida contigo… cariño, quiero que nos casemos este verano antes de que nos vayamos a la universidad. Así va a ser más fácil para Charlie el dejarte ir, y vamos a ser por fin una familia de verdad… yo tengo suficiente dinero con la herencia para que podamos vivir sin preocuparnos por algunos unos años y después puedo comenzar a trabajar… qué me dices?_

_-Jazz… yo… Jazz yo te amo, pero no puedo –Dije comenzando a aterrarme… Dios, yo lo amaba con todo mi corazón, pero no quería casarme a los 18 años, no quería cerrarme al mundo antes de haber vivido, no quería ser la señora Bella y dejar de ser joven… yo quería experimentar, ir a fiestas, viajar, cometer errores… Todo eso lo podía hacer con Jazz, pero no si nos casábamos… la gente casada tenía otras responsabilidades, e hijos… yo me había hecho cargo de Charlie y Jazz toda la vida y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de salir de casa y ser despreocupada y libre… Oh no… nononononono._

_-De qué estás hablando? Como que no puedes? –Dijo frunciendo el ceño. Su voz dejó de ser cálida para convertirse en algo frío y distante._

_-Jazz yo no me quiero casar ahora… yo… me gané una beca para estudiar literatura en Stanford, es una oportunidad increíble y yo ya la acepté… -Dije bajando la mirada, sintiéndome culpable._

_-Y se puede saber cuándo pensabas informarme de que te vas a ir a vivir a California?_

_-Yo… yo no quería discutir, tú estabas ocupado con tus exámenes, y no pensé… no pensé que tu quisieras… casarte…_

_-Y hacia dónde creíste que nos dirigíamos Isabella? Hemos sido novios desde siempre, y ahora que finalmente podemos comenzar una vida juntos tú me sales con esto? –Dijo comenzando a subir la voz._

_-Pensé que estarías contento por mí! –Dije ofendida y subiendo yo también la voz._

_-Contento? –Preguntó –Contento de que hayas tomado una decisión como esa sin tomarme en cuenta? Contento de que todos nuestros planes se vayan a la basura? Contento de que te niegues a ser mi esposa? De que todo este tiempo hayas estado jugando conmigo? Si claro, estoy feliz! –Dijo sarcástico levantándose de la mesa y me dejó sola._

_Yo me quedé sentada por un rato, aturdida por lo que había pasado, pero pronto me incorporé y me dirigí al baño, me encerré en un cubículo y me senté a llorar sintiendo pena por mí. Yo realmente había esperado que Jazz se alegrara? Sí, lo había esperado, aunque la forma en que le di las noticias estaba lejos de ser la mejor. Ahora él estaba molesto, creía que yo no lo había tomado en cuenta y encima… encima me negué a ser su esposa sabiendo lo importante que era para él formar una familia… mierda, mierda, mierda!_

_Lloré un largo rato en el baño, y cuando finalmente me calmé decidí que lo había hecho todo de la manera equivocada. Debí tomar en cuenta a Jazz desde el primer momento, debí haberle dado las noticias en el lugar y momento apropiado, y debí haber tenido claro desde un comienzo el orden de mis prioridades. A lo mejor casarse no era tan malo… o a lo mejor podíamos vivir juntos por un tiempo y casarnos más adelante. Lo que estaba claro era que yo podría vivir sin Stanford, pero no podía vivir sin Jasper._

_Aspiré y exhalé varias veces hasta que me calmé lo suficiente, dejé mi cubículo y me limpié la cara lo mejor posible para volver a la fiesta. Al volver al gimnasio traté de buscar a Jazz sin resultados. Podía ser que realmente se hubiera ido sin mí? Aparentemente si…_

_Decidí buscar al resto de mis amigos pensando en que alguien me podría dar un aventón hasta mi casa, pero no encontré a ninguno de mis amigos más cercanos. Esa noche había una fiesta en casa de Jessica y todos asistirían después de la fiesta en el colegio… aparentemente estuve en el baño más tiempo del que había calculado._

_Con un suspiro de resignación saqué mi celular de mi cartera y llamé a un taxi. Al llegar a casa todas las luces estaban apagadas. Jazz no había llegado y Charlie trabajaba como cada noche de graduación. Resignada, me desvestí, me duché, me puse pijama y me acosté a esperar a Jasper… pasé en vela toda la noche y no llegó._

_Temprano en la mañana sentí a Charlie llegar y subir a su habitación, y yo me levanté incapaz de seguir intentando dormir. Llamé al celular de Jazz sin obtener respuesta y me fui a la cocina a preparar café. A eso de las 9 de la mañana escuché abrirse la puerta de entrada y los pasos de Jasper entrando a casa._

_Él se veía terrible… claramente no había dormido nada, tenía ojeras y los ojos rojos. Se tambaleaba un poco… habría bebido?_

_-Jazz…?_

_-Cariño… cariño… lo siento tanto cariño…_

_-Jazz lo siento… fui tan estúpida, debí haberte dicho lo de la beca desde un principio, pero ahora lo sé, quiero estar contigo, estudiaré en la WSU y viviremos juntos –Dije abrazándolo –Lo siento tanto, prometo no volver a esconderte cosas, te amo y me voy a casar contigo!_

_-Cariño… -Dijo abrazándome tan fuerte que se hizo doloroso –Lo siento… lo siento…_

_-Está bien Jazz, fue mi culpa… no tienes nada de qué disculparte…_

_-Si… si tengo… yo… anoche estaba tan enojado… cometí un error… necesito que me perdones…_

_-Error… que hiciste Jazz? –Dije sintiendo el terror a lo desconocido… que podía ser tan malo para tenerlo en este estado? Me separé de él un par de metros para poder mirarlo a los ojos._

_-Después de que te dejé… me fui al estacionamiento a fumar para despejarme un poco y pasar la rabia… y Alice se acercó a hablar conmigo… yo estaba tan enojado contigo, cariño, tan desilusionado… y ella me escuchó… yo no quería que pasara nada, pero una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos en su casa tomando unos tragos…_

_-Jasper… qué hiciste? –Dije aterrada de la respuesta._

_-Lo siento cariño… lo siento tanto… -Dijo cubriéndose el rostro con las manos._

_-Dímelo –Dije alejándome de él mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas._

_-No… no puedo… lo siento… no significó nada… yo te amo a ti… -Dijo mirando el suelo._

_-Te acostaste con ella? –Pregunté con voz extrañamente calmada y fría._

_-Lo siento… -Dijo acercándose a mí, tratando de tomar mis manos entre las suyas._

_-Aléjate de mí, no me toques! –Grité. Me di media vuelta y corrí a mi habitación, donde me encerré a llorar._

_Pasé todo el día llorando, destruida. Jasper y Charlie trataron de hacerme salir, conversar o comer, pero me negué a responder. Una vez que las lágrimas se acabaron temporalmente, hice planes. No lo quería volver a ver… no podía creer su traición. Un momento se quiere casar conmigo y al siguiente se acuesta con mi mejor amiga? Bastardo!_

_Me dediqué realizar los trámites y averiguaciones necesarias en internet, armé mi mochila de acampar con la ropa justa y necesaria, tomé mi tarjeta de crédito y el dinero que me había regalado Charlie para la graduación y esperé que la casa estuviera en silencio. Dejé una nota para Charlie en el refrigerador y me marché en la mitad de la noche._

_Pasé las siguientes 3 noches en el aeropuerto de Seattle a la espera de mi vuelo. No me importó. Pasé el tiempo llorando y durmiendo, y cuando finalmente llegó el momento de abordar mi avión, me despedí de mi antigua vida, prometiéndome ser la Bella que siempre quise ser._

_Pasé ese verano recorriendo la India, viviendo en albergues juveniles y viajando en tren; conocí gente de todo el mundo, probé comidas exóticas, visité palacios y templos, aprendí a meditar y a practicar Yoga, y por primera vez en mi vida estuve sola, independiente y libre. Extrañé a Jasper cada día, pero necesitaba ese tiempo para mí, para calmarme y perdonar._

_Entre el dinero que me regaló Charlie y mis ahorros de mi tiempo en la cafetería tuve para vivir cómodamente, e incluso me sobró una buena cantidad. Mis gastos estaban cubiertos para mi primer año en Stanford y sólo regresé a Estados Unidos 3 días antes de comenzar mis clases._

_Al examinar mi repleto email (no lo había revisado en casi 3 meses) me encontré con una horrible sorpresa… Charlie me informaba que Alice estaba embarazada y que el hijo era de Jasper._


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, nuevo capítulo resolviendo dudas. Me costó cantidad terminarlo, no sé bien por qué, pero simplemente no me salía bien. Espero que les guste y me sigan contando qué opinan, a ver si llegamos a las 100 reviews!**

**Ah! Y en mi perfil publiqué links al vestido de graduación de Bella y al pendiente de cisne que le regaló Jazz. **

**Disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Siempre que lo deseas tú me haces el amor,  
>en la cocina, en el ascensor o en la mesa del salón.<br>Tú eres la que manda, decides por mí,  
>primero fue mi padre, después mi jefe y ahora me someto a ti.<p>

¡Nena!  
>¡Nena!<br>¡Oh, nena!  
>¡Nena!<p>

No sabes bien, nena, no se puede seguir así,  
>no ves que estoy cansado de sufrir sólo por ti<br>y tu indiferencia ... uh, no, no puedo más,  
>no puedo más, no puedo más, no puedo más.<p>

_Nena / Christina Rosenvinge_

_**Capítulo 11**_

_Al enterarme del embarazo de Alice mi mundo volvió a tambalearse. Durante mi tiempo en la India había tenido tiempo para pensar y perdonar, y había decidido que a pesar de que siempre me dolería la traición de Jasper, es humano cometer errores y nuestro amor era más fuerte. Escucharía lo que él tuviera que decir y si él aún me quería, trataríamos de enmendar nuestra relación y superar el dolor y la desconfianza que habían generado su traición._

_Pero con un hijo de por medio… Por alguna razón me hizo sentir sucia, como si todos nuestros recuerdos estuvieran teñidos de su engaño, como si todos nuestros años de relación no hubieran significado nada… Jazz soñaba con tener una familia propia, con pertenecer… y en sólo una noche Alice había sido capaz de darle lo que él siempre había añorado._

_Al revisar mis emails antiguos me di cuenta de que Jazz me había enviado correos a diario durante un poco más de un mes, pidiéndome que regresara, que me contactara o al menos les hiciera saber que estaba sana y salva. Pero de pronto… nada. Se habrían terminado sus correos al momento de enterarse de que sería padre? Era eso suficiente como para que él renunciara a mi?_

_Como siempre, mi reacción a mis problemas fue la evasión. Me sumergí en mis estudios con toda mi energía, seguí escribiendo cuentos y poemas, y conseguí además un trabajo part time en la biblioteca de mi Facultad inventariando miles de antiguos volúmenes que la Universidad había recibido como donación de un ex alumno._

_Durante ese año me esforcé en crear una nueva vida, una nueva Bella. Aprendí a dormir a solas y me obligué a aceptar a nuevas personas en mi vida. Salí a fiestas, me integré a grupos de estudio, saludé a gente en los pasillos y compartí mi mesa a la hora de almuerzo. Con el tiempo incluso hice algunos amigos. En lo sentimental sin embargo, me cerré completamente. A pesar de que hubo varios interesados y no me faltaron oportunidades, me fue imposible pensar en estar con otra persona, en volver a confiar… no podía volver a entregarme como lo había hecho con Jasper… no me volverían a dañar._

_Mi contacto con Charlie se mantuvo distante, una llamada a la semana los días viernes por la noche, pero con la prohibición de tocar cualquier tema relacionado con Jazz. Aunque Charlie en más de alguna ocasión trató de mencionarlo, yo simplemente me negué a escuchar, y si él insistía yo simplemente cortaba la comunicación. Lo último que necesitaba era saber cómo se desarrollaba el embarazo de Alice._

_Durante mis vacaciones de verano luego del primer año de Universidad, recibí un inesperado email de Jasper. Estuve a punto de borrarlo, pero no fui capaz. Lo guardé por semanas hasta que tuve el valor de leerlo, y cuando lo hice, mi mundo volvió a colapsar otra vez._

_Jasper me contaba que el embarazo de Alice había resultado ser una gran mentira que ella había creado para tenerlo a su lado. Incluso había llegado al extremo de ponerse relleno en el estómago para simular el feto desarrollándose. Durante meses se había negado a llevar a Jasper con ella a sus visitas al ginecólogo y finalmente todo se había descubierto en el cuarto mes de su supuesto embarazo. Jasper no me dio detalles de cómo había descubierto el engaño, simplemente me decía que Alice se encontraba de momento en tratamiento psiquiátrico y que sus pares habían decidido mudarse de Forks para proporcionarle una mejor atención, ya que esta era la última gota que rebalsó el vaso de años de comportamiento obsesivo, irracional y manipulativo._

_Jasper me decía que sentía mucho lo ocurrido y que necesitaba hablar conmigo. Añadía que entendería si yo no quería contactarme con él y que si no tenía respuesta de mi email lo tomaría como una señal de que todo había terminado entre nosotros. _

_Leí el correo mil veces… estuve a punto de responderle mil veces… estuve a punto de borrarlo mil veces… Pero finalmente no hice nada. En ese momento de mi vida aún no estaba segura de lo que quería para mi vida pero si estaba positiva en que me gustaba mi carrera y mi universidad, de que me sentía tranquila y segura. En que por primera vez en mi vida me estaba preocupando sólo de mí, tenía amigos y una vida normal y me sentía orgullosa de mis logros. Por supuesto había aún un vacío enorme en mi corazón, el espacio que había estado dedicado solamente a él, pero el miedo de volver a confiar, de volver a entregarme, le ganó a la soledad._

_Yo sabía que entre Jasper y yo no existía la posibilidad de un término medio, y que si lo volvía a contactar él volvería a absorber mi vida como antes. Lo dejaría todo por él… Y yo no quería eso._

_Gracias a mi absoluta devoción a mis estudios mi beca fue renovada año tras año sin problemas, y durante los veranos me ofrecí para trabajar en distintos programas de voluntariado apoyados por la Universidad en distintas partes del país. No volví más a Forks._

_Al terminar mis 4 años de estudios con honores y entre los primeros 5 alumnos de mi clase, obtuve inmediatamente varias ofertas de trabajo. Acepté una posición en una prestigiosa editorial y a los pocos días de haber comenzado ese trabajo conocí a Edward._

…oOo…

Poco a poco desperté y volví a ser consciente de mis alrededores… al parecer había perdido el sentido por un momento. Me había desmayado de placer? Sonreí ante la idea, probablemente simplemente me había quedado dormida…

Sentí mi cuerpo pesado, mis músculos incapaces de moverse. Sabía que tenía que reaccionar, despertar y levantarme, pero mi mente decía "_aún no… mmmmmmmh… no todavía_"…

Inventariando las sensaciones que embargaban mi cuerpo sentí mi espalda contra la alfombra, mi pelo rodeándome como un halo enmarañado, y sobre todo, el cuerpo de Jazz cubriendo el mío como una deliciosa manta.

Él se movió lentamente rodando hacia mi costado, apoyó su cabeza en su mano y me deslumbró con una sonrisa radiante.

-Te amo cariño –Suspiró besando mi mejilla. Yo cerré los ojos y disfruté su contacto…

Pero inmediatamente recordé… Oh por Dios! Que había hecho? Edward… Jasper… no había salida… los terminaría hiriendo a los dos…

A Edward, cuyo crimen había sido no estar a mi lado cuando más lo había necesitado.

A Jasper, cuyo crimen había sido traicionarme con mi mejor amiga.

Y a mí misma, que los estaba traicionando a los dos…

Jazz, confundiendo mis ojos cerrados con la aceptación de sus caricias volvió a besarme, esta vez en los labios. Sentí las lágrimas rodar por mis mejillas mientras respondí su beso, debatiéndome entre la felicidad, el miedo y la culpa. Yo no me merecía disfrutar de esta dicha.

Jazz acarició mi rostro con la punta de sus dedos, y al tocar mis lágrimas se retiró violentamente.

-No hagas esto Isabella –Demandó frunciendo el ceño, furioso.

-Que no haga qué? –Dije fingiendo ignorancia.

-No pienses en él ahora, no cuando estás conmigo, no cuando te acabo de hacer mía.

-Yo… no… -No supe que decir. Él tenía la razón.

-No te atrevas –Amenazó –No te atrevas a arrepentirte –Dijo tomando mi rostro entre su manos, forzándome a mirarlo –Lo que acaba de pasar es lo mejor que me ha sucedido en los últimos 5 años… No lo ensucies Isabella… Tú me perteneces y ya es hora de que lo asumas y te deshagas de ese cretino.

-Jazz… podemos no hablar de eso ahora? –Susurré. No quería tener esa discusión desnuda, recostada sobre el suelo.

-Ya no puedes seguir huyendo cariño. Esta conversación va a venir pronto, te guste o no. Pero tienes razón, este no es el momento de discutir… -Dijo seriamente, y mirándome a los ojos - Voy a subir a ducharme, me acompañas?

-Mmmmmmmh… no lo sé… crees que sea buena idea? –Pregunté dudando. Me moría de ganas de ducharme con él, pero la culpa no me dejaba disfrutar del momento plenamente.

-Creo que es la mejor idea que se me ha ocurrido en mucho tiempo, cariño –Dijo mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras una de sus manos acariciaba mis pechos. Exquisitas sensaciones comenzaron a agolparse en mi bajo vientre y me rendí al placer de sus caricias –Entonces, me acompañas?

-Mmmmmmh…

-Eso es un sí? –Sonrió.

-Mmmmmmh…

-Vamos cariño –Dijo poniéndose de pié desnudo. Me tomó de la mano para ayudarme a incorporarme y me tomó en sus brazos sin esfuerzo como cuando éramos adolescentes, llevándome hacia el baño y depositándome sobre mis pies junto a la tina.

-Ducha o baño de tina? –Preguntó.

-Tina… -Respondí. Si me iba a ir al infierno de todas maneras más me valía aprovechar cada minuto de mis pecados!

-A tus órdenes cariño –Dijo dándome un beso en la punta de la nariz comenzó a llenar la tina agregando las sales de baño con olor a fresias que había comprado para mí.

Mientras la tina se llenaba él se sentó en el borde y me sentó a mí en su regazo, abrazándome fuerte a él con una mano y jugando con mi cabello con la otra. Nuestros cuerpos encajaban perfectamente, como piezas perdidas de un rompecabezas que se volvían a reunir.

Con mi cabeza en la curva entre su cuello y su hombro derecho, mis manos recorrieron su pecho y estómago, reencontrándome con sus músculos y cicatrices, con el latido de su corazón, y con el suave camino de bello dorado que viajaba de su pecho hasta su sexo.

Una vez que la tina se hubo llenado Jazz me ayudó a sentarme en el agua y se posicionó detrás de mí ubicándome entre sus piernas. Tomó una esponja de baño nueva y le puso mi body wash, recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo con la esponja delicadamente, concentrándose especialmente en mis pechos, mi estómago y entre mis piernas. Me hizo cosquillas y me excitó, y finalmente dejó de lado la esponja posicionando su mano en mi sexo.

-Jazz… -Gemí.

-Sí? –Dijo inocente.

-Que haces? –Dije con la respiración agitada.

-Tú qué crees? –Dijo mientras sus dedos se deslizaban sobre mi clítoris, acariciándolo lentamente en círculos.

-Mmmmmm…

-Relájate cariño, déjame cuidar de ti –Dijo continuando con sus enloquecedoras caricias mientras su otra mano jugaba con mis pechos.

Lentamente, sin prisas, me acarició y me tentó hasta que mi cuerpo no pudo más y un nuevo orgasmo me sacudió desde la punta de los pies. Para entonces el agua había comenzado a enfriarse, por lo que me ayudó a salir de la tina, envolvió su cintura en una toalla y procedió a secar cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Luego tomó mi mano y desnuda, me llevó a su dormitorio, me recostó en su cama y se posicionó sobre mí.

-Te voy a hacer el amor cariño –Me dijo usando su voz sexi.

-Ah sí? –Dije aparentando desinterés.

-Sí.

-Y quién te dio permiso? A lo mejor no estoy de humor…–Pregunté desafiante, como si fuera capaz de negarme a él después de todo lo que habíamos hecho.

-Yo no necesito permiso para gozar de tu cuerpo. Es tan mío como el mío es tuyo… Cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que tú eres mía? –Dijo mientras me besaba posesivo y apasionado.

Esa noche hicimos el amor incontables veces, en un ciclo intermitente de sexo y sueño, ambos frenéticos, tratando de aprovechar al máximo de nuestra noche juntos, intuyendo que la luz del día nos traería el terrible peso de la realidad.

La muerte de Charlie y las consecuencias de mi traición a Edward me estarían esperando cuando quisiera hacerme cargo de ellas, pero por esa noche éramos sólo Jazz y yo… y fui feliz…

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Espero me cuenten qué opinan y acepto sugerencias de ideas para continuar la historia, ya que si bien sé para dónde va, estoy un poquito bloqueada… **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todas! Gracias a todas quienes me regalaron sus reviews, gracias a ustedes, llegamos y pasamos las 100!**

**Lo siento mucho por no responder sus comentarios del último capítulo, algo ha pasado con el sitio de FF que no me permite responder las reviews, pero sepan que leo y atesoro cada una de ellas. Cuando el problema se resuelva, prometo responder, más vale tarde que nunca! **

**Gracias también a quienes me han aconsejado en el rumbo a tomar con esta historia, me han hecho reír montones con sus ideas. Algunas concuerdan con lo que tenía pensado y otras se arrancan un poco de la línea que tengo definida, pero me encanta que se involucren en esta locura conmigo. Gracias, gracias, gracias!**

**Mención especial a la review de ZAVACULLEN que me recomienda "que la clones (a Bella) y le des una mitad a Eddy y otra a Jazz, clones a Jazz y me lo mandes, ¿se puede (de preferencia a los 2 Jazz que hagas)?" LOL**

**Ok, basta de sentimentalismos, vamos al capítulo. Disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Morder tu boca de chico de barrio  
>atarme las manos con tu pelo largo<br>con puntas de tu pelo largo  
>y aquí está el príncipe de las<br>serpientes  
>se acerca con una rosa entre los<br>dientes  
>me quiero despertar siempre a tu lado<br>siempre a tu lado

_Mi pequeño animal/Christina y los Subterráneos_

**Capítulo 12**

Al despertar mi cuerpo estaba adolorido y agotado, pero me sentía maravillosamente. Mi cabeza estaba apoyada en el pecho de Jazz, mi brazo derecho lo rodeaba por el estómago y mis piernas y las de él estaban entrelazadas. Sus brazos me rodeaban apretándome a él firmemente, y su barbilla se apoyaba en mi coronilla.

Me estiré un poco, tanteando mis músculos, y me sentí en tremenda necesidad de una ducha bien caliente para relajar mi pobre cuerpo adolorido. Aunque la noche anterior había sido inolvidable, sin duda nos habíamos pasado de la raya, demasiado desesperados por nuestra necesidad mutua como para ser suaves o delicados en nuestra pasión..

-Mmmmmh… - Me estiré; parece que hoy caminaría cojeando… o mejor no caminaría, me quedaría en cama todo el día con Jazz… a lo mejor podía emparejar mi cojera a ambas piernas…

-Que haces cariño? Es temprano, vuelve a dormir –Gruñó Jazz besando mi cabello. A él no le gustaba madrugar.

-Jaaaaazz… despiertaaaaaaa… -Dije estirándome bajo la colcha. Yo no quería levantarme, pero si debía hacerlo no lo haría sola.

-Como es que no estás destruida después de lo de anoche –Dijo abrazándome, los dos completamente tapados bajo las sábanas, buscando el calor y la oscuridad. Olía a nosotros y a sexo. Olía… bien.

-Si lo estoy… creo que me dejaste una cojera permanente… me desgarraste una nalga! –Dije mordiendo su costado.

-No creo que eso sea posible –Dijo tomando uno de mis pechos en sus manos y acariciando mi estómago con la otra –Pero si quieres te puedo examinar…

-Creí que sólo examinabas caballos –Dije arqueando mi espalda.

-Puedo hacer una excepción por ti –Dijo lamiendo mis pechos.

-Jazz… Aaaagh… para… tenemos que levantarnos… -Dije aferrando su cabello entre mis dedos

-No, no tenemos… me quiero quedar aquí acostado contigo hasta que nos tengan que venir a rescatar del hospital para que no muramos deshidratados –Dijo profundizando sus caricias.

-Charlie… -Esa sola palabra bastó. Ambos nos detuvimos. Nos abrazamos unos minutos en silencio y ambos salimos de la cama. Me duché yo primero e inmediatamente bajé a preparar el desayuno. Aunque sabía el día horrible que tendríamos que enfrentar preparando el funeral de Charlie, no estaba en mí la desolación que esperaba sentir… Extrañaría a mi padre y nunca me perdonaría mi abandono, pero ya no me sentía sola en el mundo… de alguna manera había recuperado a mi familia…

Cuando Jazz bajó a desayunar yo tenía en el horno una bandeja de muffins de avena y pasas. No pude evitarlo, estaba nerviosa!

Nos serví sendas tazas de café y preparé tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada de guinda.

Al terminar el desayuno mis muffins estaban listos y los saqué del horno y los puse a enfriar.

Jazz comenzó a hacer llamadas a todo el mundo avisando sobre los planes del velorio y funeral de Charlie, y debido a que Charlie era el jefe de la policía, muchos detalles estaban a cargo de personal de la policía, incluyendo el lote institucional en el cementerio. Gracias a Dios, no me veía comprando tumbas el día de hoy!

Tomados de la mano, salimos de la casa, nos subimos al auto y fuimos a la florería a comprar un ramo. Yo sabía que la funeraria se encargaría de todo, pero yo le quería llevar flores a mi padre.

Elegí un enorme ramo de tulipanes multicolores. Charlie me había contado que mi madre solía plantar tulipanes en el jardín antes de que yo naciera, y pensé que eran adecuados ahora que se reencontraría con ella… A lo mejor se los podría regalar a mamá cuando se volvieran a ver.

Luego fuimos a la funeraria, donde ya se encontraba el cuerpo de Charlie en un ataúd cerrado, en una sencilla sala con bancas de madera y adornada con las banderas de Los Estados Unidos y de la Policía y una foto de Charlie de varios años de antigüedad, en la que se le veía sano y sonriente. Había arreglos florales con claveles bastante feos por todos lados, y en cuanto llegamos nos vimos rodeados de personas expresándonos sus condolencias.

Creo que durante el curso de ese día eterno el pueblo entero llegó ese sombrío salón a presentar sus respetos. Charlie era muy querido y su muerte fue un duro golpe para muchas personas, especialmente para sus amigos Harry y Billy, que estaban desolados. Jazz se encargó de ellos, haciéndoles compañía y contando anécdotas divertidas de Charlie en lugar de enfocarlos en la pena que significaba perder a un ser querido. Yo se lo agradecí infinitamente, ya que no me creía capaz de guardar la compostura si me veía forzada a consolar a dos hombres maduros llorando.

Jazz y yo salimos de la funeraria un momento para almorzar en la cafetería donde yo solía trabajar de adolescente, y me divirtió comprobar que el menú no había cambiado en lo más mínimo.

Mientras yo comía mi sándwich de pollo y él su hamburguesa con todo, conversamos de todo un poco, pero nada en especial, tratando de aligerar un poco nuestros ánimos antes de regresar al velorio. Al revisar mi cartera, me di cuenta de que no había llevado mi celular conmigo al salir en la mañana, y aunque se me pasó por la cabeza ir a casa a recogerlo, decidimos regresar a la funeraria de inmediato. Si alguien me quería ubicar, bien podía hacerlo en el velorio o no contactarme para nada.

Por la tarde pasamos al supermercado para llenar la despensa y luego nos fuimos a casa para cenar temprano. Cocinamos juntos una tortilla española y comimos en silencio, y tomados de la mano, subimos a su cuarto, donde hicimos el amor lentamente, disfrutando de nuestros cuerpos con calma y haciendo durar el placer.

Al día siguiente el funeral estaba planeado para el mediodía, por lo que nos levantamos a las 10 de la mañana, tomamos desayuno y partimos.

El servicio fue a la vez triste y hermoso, celebrando la vida de un hombre bueno y respetado. Jasper dio uno de los discursos de despedida honrando al hombre que actuó como su padre y me rompió el corazón nuevamente, sabiendo en carne propia lo que estaba sufriendo.

Cuando todo hubo terminado, pasamos a la cafetería a tomar un flatwhite para mí y un long back para él. Necesitábamos un respiro…

Aunque no habíamos conversado aún sobre nuestro futuro, Jazz y yo estábamos actuando como la pareja que fuimos. Yo sabía que una vez que hubiéramos acabado con el funeral sería tiempo de tomar decisiones con respecto a nuestro porvenir, pero esperaba que pudiéramos esperar un par de días antes de arruinar lo que estábamos viviendo con conversaciones complicadas.

Cuando estábamos por regresar a casa, Jazz recibió una llamada en su celular de uno de los policías que trabajaba en los establos, informándole que una de las yeguas estaba a punto de parir y necesitaban a Jazz para asistirla. Yo me ofrecí para llevarlo y lo dejé en los establos prometiendo ir a recogerlo cuando estuviera listo.

Regresé a casa alrededor de las 5 de la tarde, cansada y triste. Ya no más Charlie… Estaba agradecida de que la muerte le hubiera dado el descanso que tanto necesitaba, pero era difícil pensar que ya no sería parte (aún distante) de mi vida.

Y así, sumida en mis pensamientos me encontraba cuando al llegar a casa de Charlie me encontré sentado en el porche, a Edward junto a un bolso de viaje y su maletín de laptop, leyendo un montón de papeles… estaba _trabajando_?

Me bajé del auto sintiendo un enorme nudo en mi estómago… qué estaba haciendo aquí? Mierda! Ahora sí que estaba jodida! Él al ver llegar mi auto se puso de pié, guardó los papeles en su maletín y se dirigió a mí con una sonrisa triste.

-Bella, amor…-Dijo rodeándome entre sus brazos –Lo siento tanto por tu padre, vine en cuando pude arreglar mis turnos con mi supervisor – Y me besó brevemente en los labios.

-Cómo… cómo supiste dónde encontrarme? –Pregunté. Yo no le había dado la dirección.

-Fue sencillo amor… volé desde San Francisco a Seattle y de Seattle a Port Ángeles. En Port Ángeles tomé un taxi y al llegar al pueblo pregunté por la casa del jefe de policía. Sencillo! –Exclamó. Sip, para Edward era sencillo, él siempre conseguía lo que quería, y tenía el dinero para lograrlo.

-Oh… -No supe qué decir.

-Cómo estás amor? Has comido? –Dijo, siempre preocupado.

-Sí, acabo de tomar un café… -Eso lo hizo fruncir el ceño, pero no dijo nada. A él no le gustaba que yo bebiera café, decía que me ponía nerviosa. Por eso me había dedicado a tomar Chai lattes durante el último año, ya que era la única forma de té que soportaba… -cómo es que no me avisaste que vendrías…

-Amor desde hace 2 días que no me contestas el teléfono.

-Oh… supongo que se le acabó la batería a mi teléfono… no lo he revisado… -Dije sonrojándome y sintiendo la culpa embargarme… demonios!

-Sí, me lo imaginé… me habías preocupado, amor.

-Lo siento… no… no estaba pensando…

-Está bien –Dijo abrazándome –Ahora yo estoy contigo y yo me voy a hacer cargo de todo –Dijo seguro de sí mismo. Esa misma confianza que me había atraído hacia él ahora me sonó molesta… quería golpearlo en la nariz…

-Hasta cuando te vas a quedar? –Solté. Wow, Bella, donde quedó tu filtro?

-Bueno, hoy es viernes, así es que pensé tomarme hasta el lunes… supongo que el funeral será mañana? –Negué con la cabeza.

-Fue hoy a medio día… -Dije con un hilo de voz.

-Lo siento amor, no estuve a tu lado en un momento en el que me necesitabas tanto… pero tú sabes, mi trabajo…

-Lo sé Edward –Dije más dura de lo que pretendía.

-Bueno, al menos nos podemos regresar juntos… podemos irnos mañana temprano… Eso nos da suficiente tiempo para regresar a casa antes del lunes, así tu tampoco perderás tantos días de trabajo...

-No! –Dije antes de pensar en lo que decía.

-No? No qué? –Preguntó sin entender.

-No… yo no puedo volver tan pronto… tengo… tengo cosas que hacer aquí… la… la casa! Tengo que desarmar la casa! –Dije encontrando la excusa perfecta. No podía regresar a San Francisco sin estar segura de mis sentimientos.

Abrí la puerta de la casa guiando a Edward al living. No pude evitar fijar mis ojos en el lugar de la alfombra donde había hecho el amor con Jazz… era absolutamente surrealista tener a Edward en casa de Charlie, como si mis dos mundos finalmente colisionaran.

Tenía que deshacerme de Edward y rápido! Qué pasaría si Jazz y él se enfrentaban? No podíamos pasar la noche en casa de Charlie los 3 juntos! Demonios!

-Edward… no podemos dormir aquí… vámonos a Port Ángeles? –Dije de pronto.

-Pero por qué?

-No quiero dormir aquí esta noche… no después de haber enterrado a Charlie… por favor… -Dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, jugando mi carta infalible.

-Lo que tú quieras… -Dijo abrazándome fuerte. Qué locura, hace una semana su abrazo era capaz de confortarme y darme paz. Ahora en cambio, me hacía sentir culpable y nerviosa.

-Voy a buscar mis cosas! -Exclamé.

Escribí una nota para Jasper explicándole en un par de frases que Edward había llegado de improviso y que alojaríamos en Port Ángeles. Obviamente imaginé que pensaría lo peor, pero al no saber yo misma qué es lo que ocurriría, no pude agregar nada que sonara más esperanzador.

Edward insistió en manejar mi auto (él odiaba lo lento que yo conducía), y se dedicó los 45 minutos del viaje a hablarme de su trabajo y una muy buena oportunidad laboral que le había ofrecido el médico jefe de cirugía reconstructiva del San Francisco General Hospital. Yo no pude reprimir mi sonrisa al recordar a mi amiga Rosalie comentar su experiencia en ese hospital. De acuerdo a ella, el lema del hospital es "Overcharge People" (Cobrar de más a las personas). Rose llevaba varios años tratando de ser madre y probando todo tipo de tratamientos de fertilidad. Su último tratamiento había sido en el SFGH, donde según sus palabras "trabajan los bastardos más pomposos de la medicina. Los jodidos imbéciles se creen semidioses y te cobran acorde… más les vale embarazarme luego o voy a ser yo la que los va a joder…" Oooooh… extrañé a Rosalie y su boca deslenguada… Edward la detestaba.

Por alguna razón, me pareció que Edward encajaría perfecto en el esquema de ese hospital… Pero entonces recordé que donde encajara Edward debía encajar yo, y me imaginé esas horribles cenas de gala y funciones de beneficencia a las que me arrastraba Edward cada cierto tiempo, pero multiplicadas por 10… Oh… Mierda! Odiaba disfrazarme de dama de sociedad y beber champaña con un montón de vanas esposas de médicos, comiendo cenas de $2000 dólares el plato para ayudar a personas que jamás serían bienvenidas en esas mesas con manteles de lino y cubiertos de plata.

Edward se las arregló para ubicar con el GPS de su celular el mejor hotel de Port Ángeles (lo que no es decir demasiado, pero aún así) y nos pidió la mejor habitación disponible. Yo sacudí mi cabeza y miré hacia el techo: sólo lo mejor para Edward Cullen.

Una vez que estuvimos en la habitación los dos solos, me senté en la cama y miré a Edward a los ojos mientras me mordía el labio inferior nerviosamente.

-Edward… tenemos que hablar…

-Dime amor –Dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-Yo… Edward yo… recuerdas que te conté de Jazz?

-Jasper? Tu hermanastro? –Frunció el ceño. A Edward no le gustaba Jazz, aunque casi no sabía nada de él.

-Jazz no es mi hermanastro, es mi mejor amigo…

-Un mejor amigo con el que no te diriges la palabra –Me interrumpió. Sabelotodo!

-Mi mejor amigo durante los primeros 18 años de mi vida! –Exclamé-

-Ok, ok, que pasa con él?

-Bueno… tú sabes que él fue el que me avisó sobre el estado de Charlie, y él es quién lo ha cuidado todo este tiempo…

-Lo sé, y estoy tan agradecido como tú –Mmmmmh, por alguna razón dudo que Edward estuviera exactamente _tan_ agradecido cono yo.

-Ajá… la cosa es que nos reencontramos y nos reconciliamos…

-Me alegro mucho, él es la única familia que te queda verdad? –Dijo tomando mi mano entre las suyas.

-Mmmmmmh… lo que no te dije antes es que nosotros… no éramos sólo amigos… Jazz y yo éramos novios…

-Estabas de novia con tu hermanastro? –Soltó mi mano - Mientras vivían bajo el mismo techo? –Preguntó perdiendo la calma… Edward no era precisamente la persona más abierta de mente que uno se pudiera encontrar… -Demonios Isabella, qué decía tu padre?-_Demonios?_ Edward maldiciendo? Oh… estaba furioso y aún no llegábamos a la mejor/peor parte.

-Charlie no lo sabía, era un secreto. Nosotros rompimos y fue por eso que yo me mudé a San Francisco…

-Ok… -Suspiró –Supongo que puedo entender una infatuación adolescente… después de todo no llegó a mayores… -Sería el momento adecuado para aclararle exactamente qué tan lejos habíamos llegado? Recordé nuestro "fin de semana del kamasutra" … cuántas posiciones podíamos recrear en 2 días? Benditos viajes de pesca de Charlie!

-El caso es que como te dije… Jazz y yo nos _reconciliamos_… -Continué mirando hacia el suelo.

-Qué significa eso exactamente Isabella? –Preguntó Edward poniéndose de pié.

-Nosotros… Mmmmmmh… estuvimos juntos…

-QUEEEEE?

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Ahí tenemos nuestro triángulo amoroso en pleno! Ojalá les haya gustado. Opinen!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Demonios! Aún no puedo responder a sus reviews! Trataré de contactar al sitio a ver qué puedo hacer al respecto… Pero mientras lo soluciono, por favor no dejen de escribirme! Me hacen sonreír con cada una y me impulsan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Este capítulo es otro bonus, un Jasper POV que no tenía planeado, pero que me sentí impulsada a escribir. Ojalá les guste.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 13 **

Lo sabes, ahora ya estás advertido,  
>no te fíes de un animal herido,<br>y yo, descuida, le mentí,  
>soy un experto cazador.<p>

¿Lo has visto? Es mi mundo derruido,  
>lo que hoy es puro mañana está podrido.<br>¿Y qué te iba diciendo yo?  
>Me he perdido.<p>

_Me he perdido /Nacho Vegas, Christina Rosenvinge_

**Jasper POV**

Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 17 años en un bizarro accidente automovilístico en el que destruyó el Mercedes de mi padre. Fue un alivio. Yo sabía que ocurriría tarde o temprano, ella era una alcohólica rematada y le encantaba manejar el condenado auto en las carreteras eternamente húmedas y resbaladizas de Washington, por lo que la única sorpresa fue que chocara sobria contra una vaca y no ebria contra otro auto o un árbol.

Después de años de maltrato, esa mujer implemente ya no significaba nada para mí, por lo que su funeral y entierro fueron un trámite que me trajo más alivio que pena. En algún momento la amé, pero cuando conocí lo que era pertenecer a una familia de verdad, la borré de mi corazón completamente. Y no volvió a hacerme daño.

Con su muerte, heredé la casa con todo su contenido, unos $50.000 dólares en acciones que pertenecían a la cartera de mi padre y que de todas maneras habrían pasado a mi poder en un fideicomiso al cumplir los 21 años, el valor del Mercedes que chocó mi madre (que estaba asegurado contra todo evento) y la pensión que dejó mi padre como oficial de ejército, que duraría hasta que yo cumpliera los 18 años. Con eso quedó asegurada mi educación universitaria y algo de dinero extra para más adelante.

Lo ignoré. El dinero nunca significó nada para mí, pero era bueno saber que no sería una carga demasiado pesada para Charlie, él tenía que preocuparse de Bella y su porvenir, y eso ya era bastante.

Bella… lejos y con mucho lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Si ella no me hubiera descubierto en el bosque con sólo 5 años, mi vida habría tomado un rumbo completamente distinto. Ella fue mi refugio y fortaleza cuando no había nada más por lo que vivir. Ella curó mis heridas y ella fue la primera persona que me demostró amor.

Y gracias a ella conocí a mi padre de facto, Charlie, quién me recibió en su casa, me protegió y luchó por mi custodia. Me enseñó qué es ser un hombre, me enseñó a manejar, cazar y pescar, me enseñó a tratar a una mujer y a afrontar las dificultades de la vida estoicamente… y me introdujo a la equitación.

Y ahora, todo lo que amaba se diluía entre mis manos. Charlie había muerto, y Bella había regresado a Forks pero se negaba a aceptar lo que había entre nosotros. Se negaba a conversar del pasado, se negaba a aceptar mis disculpas.

Yo bien sabía que no merecía su perdón, lo que hice con Alice fue inexcusable, un momento de rabia y debilidad que pagué muy caro cuando la maldita enana lunática fingió un embarazo que me amarraba a su lado. Yo jamás dejaría de lado a un hijo mío, y ella lo sabía. Me manipuló y me obligó a dejar de tratar de contactar a Bella aduciendo que el stress de mi infidelidad ponía en peligro su embarazo… un embarazo que nunca existió.

Y gracias a mi error Bella me dejó… la entendí, pero la necesitaba como necesitaba comida y oxígeno. Dejé de dormir, dejé de comer, adelgacé 15 kilos y pensé seriamente en acabar con todo y suicidarme, pero Charlie fue nuevamente mi roca. A pesar de lo que había hecho a Bella fue él quien me salvó de mi mismo, quién me empujó a actuar de manera honorable y quién recogió los pedazos cuando se descubrió la farsa de Alice.

No voy a mentir… luego del desastre con Alice y al no saber de Bella en casi 2 años me di por vencido y decidí borrarla de mi mente… durante esos años no fui un monje… busqué en muchas mujeres la conexión que tenía con Bella, tratando reemplazarla con otros cuerpos en mi cama, pero el alivio era sólo temporal, con ninguna funcionó. Ninguna era ella.

Terminé mi carrera con dificultad, básicamente para complacer a Charlie y encontré rápidamente empleo en los establos de la policía donde había pasado gran parte de mi juventud. Yo lo acepté agradecido, en el mar de inestabilidad en el que había vivido, rodearme de cosas y sensaciones familiares eran un alivio.

E inmediatamente llegó la enfermedad de Charlie. Partió como un malestar general, pero rápidamente decantó en dolor. Vinieron las operaciones, las quimioterapias, la esperanza de la recuperación y la desilusión de las recaídas. La incredulidad al conocer de la metástasis. Y durante gran parte de ese tiempo Charlie se negó a informar a Bella. Sólo cuando el resultado final se hizo evidente e inevitable se lo contó, quitándole importancia para no preocuparla. Para no obligarla a regresar.

Y cuando llegamos al final, mi llamada a Bella. Casi me puse a llorar como un niño cuando volví a oír su voz, pero me contuve y fue ella la que lloró al escuchar mis noticias. Me prometí ser el hermano que ella necesitaba. Me prometí no volver a molestarla con mis demandas. Claramente ella ya había tomado una decisión.

Pero eso no impidió que preparara la casa para ella, que intentara cuidar de ella, ni que la consolara cuando la vi quebrarse de dolor.

Volver a tenerla en mis brazos fue exactamente lo que había soñado y más. Debí recordarme una y otra vez que ella pertenecía a otro, pero a la vez quería aullar de rabia al verla enfrentar la muerte de su padre por sí sola. Qué clase de hombre la dejaría lidiar con la muerte de su padre sin acompañarla aunque sea sólo para proveerla de café caliente, golosinas y un hombro en el que llorar?

Confieso que una parte de mí se regocijó ante la oportunidad y la aprovechó. Pero otra parte, una más noble, seguía rabiando contra el novio maravilla. Dónde estaba ese imbécil?

Y aquella tarde en las cuadras… al verla junto a Swan la imagen de mis sueños comenzó a fundirse con la realidad y simplemente la apreté contra mí y la besé. Ya no era mía, pero la haría darse cuenta de su error. Yo pasaría mi vida ganando su perdón, pero ella no podía estar con nadie más, nuestra química seguía siendo irreal, nuestros cuerpos seguían encajando perfectamente con el del otro, y estoy seguro de haber sentido algo más que atracción de su parte. Estoy seguro de haber sentido una sombra de amor.

Por supuesto, el novio del año nos tenía que interrumpir, pero no importó. Ella lo había sentido tanto como yo. Y esa certeza me dio las fuerzas de luchar por ella. La convencería de regresar a mí.

Bella es testaruda. Y es una experta en evadir las cosas que no quiere enfrentar. Lo sé bien, me ha evadido a mí durante 5 años. E insiste en evadir lo que ella y yo sabemos que existe entre nosotros.

La agonía de Charlie nos pegó duro a los 2. Pasamos 4 noches y 3 días en el hospital consolándonos en nuestra mutua compañía, durante los cuales sólo pudimos estar con Charlie una vez.

Me consuelo en el hecho de que él supo de mis sentimientos por Bella y que cuando prometí cuidar de ella siempre, él reaccionó y aprobó. Charlie sabía que a pesar de mis errores yo la amaba con toda mi alma y no le volvería a hacer daño.

Los días que duró la agonía de Charlie habrían sido imposibles de sobrevivir sin ella a mi lado. En aquellos momentos en que consideré rendirme a mi dolor, la tuve a ella en mis brazos y me obligué a ser fuerte. En los momentos en que quise llorar como un niño debí secar sus lágrimas con mis dedos. En aquellos momentos en que creí deshacerme de agotamiento la contuve a ella en mis brazos para velar su sueño. Ella me hizo fuerte, por ella fui un hombre.

Cuando el cuerpo de Charlie no pudo más contra la enfermedad y se rindió yo quedé anonadado, sin creer que era posible que el mundo siguiera girando sin la presencia de ese hombre que fue mi padre para darle sentido. Qué haríamos ahora sin él?

Seguí a Bella sin decir palabra, la acompañé en la firma de documentos y regresamos juntos a casa. Ella se fue a dormir y yo me quedé sólo. Y me vi de frente con la realidad que me negaba aceptar. Estaba solo en el mundo, sin familia real ni adoptiva. Sin Bella, ella pertenecía a otro por mucho que fantaseara con ella en mi vida… Y me quebré.

Toda la fortaleza que ella me había traspasado se esfumó al no tenerla a mi lado, y simplemente me senté en el suelo con una botella de ron del bar de Charlie y me dediqué a ahogar mis penas lo mejor que pude.

Lloré como un niño, bebí, lloré y seguí bebiendo. Ya no había nada para mí en este lugar. Lo que quedaba eran sólo recuerdos, si me quedaba en este lugar terminaría volviéndome loco o pegándome un tiro. Decidí largarme. En cuanto estuviera lo suficientemente sobrio para ponerme de pié, empacaría y me largaría a algún lugar radicalmente distinto. Al sur… tal vez el desierto en Arizona, o Texas… Texas sonaba bien.

Pero antes de poder llevar a cabo ninguno de mis planes o de poder cargar la escopeta de Charlie y acabar con todo, sentí a Bella a mi lado y todos mis planes quedaron en el olvido. Sólo ella existía y ella me estaba ofreciendo su consuelo y aceptación. Ella entendía… ella y yo éramos uno, siempre partes complementarias de un todo. Ella me pidió que me quedara junto a ella y yo me derretí ante su intensa mirada. Nos fundimos en un beso y le volví a entregar mi corazón, quedando tan vulnerable que si ella me volvía a rechazar me aniquilaría.

Pero no me rechazó. Nos hicimos el amor y creí morir de dicha, como el hombre hambriento al que se le ofrece un bocado, la devoré como un salvaje. La amé por los 5 años en los que no la pude amar y esperé que mi amor fuera suficiente para hacerla quedarse, para que me eligiera a mí.

Por un momento sentí que la volvía a perder, sentí su ansiedad y su culpa, pero la forcé a enfocarse en mí. No permitiría que su mente pensara en otro cuando estuviera conmigo. Mientras Bella estuviera en Forks sería mía.

Esa noche la pasamos en vela reencontrándonos con nuestros cuerpos. Ella estaba más mujer, ya no la adolescente que recordaba, y me gustó. Sus curvas más rellenas, su silueta más definida calzaban perfectamente con mi cuerpo de hombre, ya no de niño.

Finalmente el sueño nos venció cerca del amanecer, y nos dormimos entrelazados, como solíamos dormir desde niños.

El día siguiente fue duro al enfrentar el velatorio de Charlie, pero a la vez fue mucho mejor de lo esperado. Bella no volvió a demostrarme sus dudas, pareció aceptar, al menos por el momento, que era mía. Y esa noche volvimos a hacer el amor, ya no frenéticos, sino lentamente, alargando la experiencia, permitiéndome verter todos mis sentimientos por ella.

Luego el viernes vino el funeral de Charlie, el último paso en la despedida de mi padre. Fue durísimo, pero nuevamente, el dolor fue aplacado por la presencia de ella.

Cuando todo acabó, mi intención era clara. Nos iríamos a casa y hablaríamos en serio. La obligaría a tomar una decisión, a reconocer que me amaba… ella aún no lo había dicho ni una vez y yo estaba muriendo por escucharlo.

Me aterraba pensar en la posibilidad de que ella simplemente hubiera buscado consuelo en el hombro más cercano y que ahora que todo había terminado ella me dejara nuevamente. Yo sabía que mi futuro era incierto, que mis planes eran riesgosos, pero tenía confianza en que las cosas funcionarían si la tenía a ella a mi lado. Quería criar caballos y quería hacerlo con ella junto a mí.

Incluso evalué la posibilidad de convertirme en un "veterinario corporativo" si lo que ella quería era una vida normal y citadina como la que tenía con el cretino de su novio… Aunque odiaría cada minuto de un trabajo en una oficina o laboratorio viviendo en una gran ciudad.

Pero mis planes se vieron truncados por la llamada de Jared, uno de los miembros de la policía montada que llamaba para hacerme saber que Amanecer, una yegua primeriza, estaba a punto de parir y necesitaba mi ayuda.

Bella me dejó en los establos y se fue a casa. Eran alrededor de las 5 de la tarde y el parto fue más complicado de lo que habíamos esperado, poniendo en peligro a la madre y a potrillo. Después de horas de tratar de posicionar al potrillo adecuadamente par un parto normal, finalmente opté por hacerle una cesárea.

Jared se ofreció a llevarme a casa cuando terminamos a eso de la 1 de la mañana. Las luces de la casa estaban apagadas e imaginé que Bella estaría dormida. Me alegré, había sido un largo día y ella necesitaba descansar.

Me dirigí directamente a la ducha, ansioso de sacarme de encima el sudor, la mugre y la sangre que impregnaban mi cuerpo, y una vez limpio y relajado, me dirigí a mi cuarto para buscar un pantalón de pijama antes de dirigirme a la cama con Bella.

En la oscuridad tanteé la cama y me deslicé entre las sábanas buscando el cálido cuerpo de Bella, pero para mi sorpresa, la cama estaba vacía. De un manotazo prendí la luz y loco de preocupación recorrí la casa cuarto por cuarto llamándola a gritos. Incluso salí al patio, medio desnudo y descalzo, pero nada. Sólo descubrí que su auto tampoco estaba estacionado en la entrada de la casa… al llegar tan cansado no lo había notado.

Finalmente entré a la casa por la puerta de la cocina y antes de tomar el teléfono para llamarla a su celular, mis ojos se enfocaron en una pequeña hoja manuscrita pegada con un imán en el refrigerador.

_"Edward vino por mí. Me lo llevo a Port Ángeles. Hablamos después. Lo siento!. B."_

Me avergüenza decir que me dejé caer en el piso con la nota entre mis dedos y me puse a llorar.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Ahí tenemos a Jazz! Esta se suponía que sería una historia BPOV, pero qué puedo decir, el chico quería contar su versión!**

**Gracias a todas por leer y comentar. Próximo capítulo, Edward y Bella…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Nuevo capítulo! Me siento inspirada… Me costó montones subirlo, este sitio está fallando por todos lados... Grrrrrrrrrrr!**

**Creo que durante gran parte de este capítulo me van a odiar profundamente, pero yo estoy conforme, las cosas se dan como creo que tienen que pasar. Como siempre cuéntenme qué opinan. Aunque no se ha arreglado en el sitio el problema de las respuestas a las reviews, si quieren respuesta agréguenme la sigla PM a su comentario y yo feliz les contestaré por ese medio.**

**Espero que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 14**

No lloro por ti,  
>no lloro por ti,<br>lloro por lo mucho que quería este momento,  
>aquí estás tú de rodillas y me importas un pimiento.<p>

_No lloro por ti / Christina Rosenvinge y Nacho Vegas_

_-Qué significa eso exactamente Isabella? –Preguntó Edward poniéndose de pié._

_-Nosotros… Mmmmmmh… estuvimos juntos…_

_-QUEEEEE?_

-Lo siento… -Dije implorándole con los ojos -No tengo excusa para lo que sucedió… nosotros pasamos mucho tiempo juntos en el hospital esperando por Charlie… y cuando Charlie murió… ambos estábamos devastados y necesitábamos consuelo… simplemente sucedió…

-Y que hay de nosotros Isabella? Qué hay de nuestros planes, nuestro compromiso, nuestra vida? Lo tiras todo por la borda así como así? –Dijo subiendo la voz, a punto de explotar.

-No lo sé Edward! No lo sé! Yo no planeé que esto pasara, y odio haberte hecho esto, pero lo que pasó, pasó y no lo puedo negar… Dije mientras mis lágrimas amenazaban por desbordarse.

-Aún no me has respondido… qué esperas de nosotros? Aún me amas? –Dijo reprimiendo la ira momentáneamente.

-No sé qué espero de nosotros… y si Edward, aún te amo… pero… pero también lo amo a él… -Confesé incapaz de mentir.

Edward no dijo nada por un buen rato, paseándose por la habitación. Sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello, despeinándolo aún más, y un montón de emociones pasaron por su rostro, hasta qu finalmente me encaró, decidido.

-Vámonos… vámonos, necesitamos darnos un tiempo para estar juntos, para reconectar. Solos tú y yo, como habíamos planeado, escapar de todo, como tú querías… dónde quieres ir? –Me dijo frenético.

-Edward no… no creo que sea el mejor momento… tu trabajo…

-Olvida mi trabajo. Este es exactamente el momento ideal. Ya le diste a él su oportunidad, lo justo es que me des una oportunidad a mí. Me mata lo que hiciste Isabella, pero yo te amo de verdad, y si tú me amas yo estoy dispuesto a perdonarte… pero tienes que estar dispuesta trabajar conmigo en esta relación. Yo quiero que seas mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos, siempre he sido sincero en mis intenciones contigo y esta no es la excepción. Yo no quiero perderte y voy a luchar por ti. Ven conmigo. Recuperemos nuestra relación. Vienes…?

-Sí… -Acepté. Él tenía razón, se lo debía -Lo intentaremos… adonde nos vamos?

…oOo…

El avión despegó suavemente y yo me hundí en la comodidad de mi asiento de primera clase. Edward a mi lado leía una publicación científica, por lo que yo me concentré en el sistema de entretenimiento a bordo. Mmmmmmmmh, así valía la pena viajar! Decenas de películas y series de televisión a mi disposición… quisiera tener algo así en casa…

Elegí un estreno de acción que hacía poco había visto en las carteleras de cine y recliné mi asiento. Me enfoqué con todas mis fuerzas en la trama y me forcé a no pensar en Jazz.

Pero mi mente tenía sus propias ideas, y no pude alejar mi pensamiento de él por mucho tiempo… Qué estoy haciendo? Partir de vacaciones a República Dominicana a menos de una semana de la muerte de mi padre me parecía mal, pero por otro lado tampoco honraría a Charlie regresando a mi rutina de trabajo en la Editorial… No, lo que se sentía mal era partir con Edward después de lo ocurrido con Jasper.

Pero Edward tenía razón! Yo le debía una oportunidad. Él era prácticamente mi prometido y yo lo había engañado con otro en menos de una semana de separación… Edward no era tan perfecto como yo había imaginado alguna vez, pero era un buen hombre y me amaba sinceramente. Mi vida a su lado sería tranquila y sin sobresaltos y pertenecería a la familia Cullen, un enorme clan orgulloso de su apellido y los valores familiares. No volvería a estar sola.

Jasper era mi amor de juventud, impredecible y peligroso. Junto a él podría ser increíblemente feliz, pero también arriesgaba mi corazón a un nuevo desengaño. Jasper significaba una apuesta en la que no sabía qué obtendría a cambio, m ientras que Edward era seguro y predecible… Qué hacer? A pesar de estar contenta de poder reparar mi relación con Edward, sabiendo que él se lo merecía, la culpa y el malestar que me producía haber dejado a Jazz no me dejaba en paz.

Traté de dormir un rato, y lo siguiente que supe fue que estábamos aterrizando en Punta Cana. Debía estar más cansada de lo que había maginado para dormir tantas horas seguidas…

Fuimos de los primeros en bajar del avión y pasamos rápidamente por policía internacional. Recogimos nuestro equipaje y Edward se dirigió al stand de uno de los rent-a-car para retirar el auto que tenía reservado. Media hora después nos deslizábamos por la carretera en un Audi S5 2011 convertible de color azul.

El viaje al hotel fue casi anticlimático, ya que estaba ubicado a sólo 4 Km del aeropuerto, pero pude vislumbrar el mar de un brillante color azul turquesa y arenas blancas que me invitaban a reposar en ellas leyendo una novela y bebiendo cocteles...

El hotel era impresionante. Tortuga Bay era un hotel 5 estrellas con playa privada y todas las comodidades imaginables. Nuestra habitación era enorme, con una sala de estar anterior y un enorme dormitorio con la cama más grande que hubiera visto en mi vida. Las sábanas eran italianas y con más hilos por centímetro cuadrado de los que quise calcular… el plumón de plumas era deliciosamente suave y finísimo, hipoalergénico, obviamente. Todo era de colores claros y luminosos y nuestro balcón nos daba salida directa a la playa y una maravillosa vista al mar turquesa.

Sentándome en la cama suspiré. Hace sólo 2 semanas habría dado mi brazo derecho por escapar a este lugar con Edward, pero ahora… no se sentía bien. No quise aparecer malagradecida y forcé una sonrisa en mi rostro, pero la sensación de estar haciendo algo incorrecto no me dejaba en paz.

Edward, siendo Edward, inmediatamente ordenó nuestra ropa en el closet, colgó sus camisas, ordenó nuestros útiles de aseo en el baño y sacó una muda de ropa para darse una ducha.

Yo, aún sentada en la cama, abrumada por tanta actividad, no pude evitar pensar que si hubiera venido con Jazz habríamos estado haciendo el amor antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación, y que probablemente no habríamos alcanzado ni a llegar a la cama. A veces Edward era demasiado correcto y controlado. A lo mejor podría soltarse un poco ahora que estábamos solos y lejos de todo? Por alguna razón lo dudé.

Suspiré de nuevo, sacudiendo mi cabeza y busqué en el closet mi bikini, recién comprado en una parada en un centro comercial de Seattle en nuestro camino al aeropuerto. No es que en una ciudad con el clima de Seattle fuera fácil encontrar mucha variedad en bikinis, especialmente fuera de temporada, pero estaba conforme. El modelo me favorecía y el color rosa contrastaba bien con mi fantasmal palidez. Me apliqué una buena cantidad de bloqueador solar y me asomé al balcón a disfrutar de la vista y el sol.

Reclinada sobre la baranda, sumergida en mis pensamientos, no escuché a Edward acercarse hasta que sus brazos me rodearon por la espalda y sus labios besaron mi cuello. Olía a limpio y a su body wash, un olor masculino y delicioso que asociaba sólo a él. Su cabello mojado salpicó gotas de agua sobre mi piel desnuda y me recliné contra él cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación del mar, el sol y Edward.

-Que piensas amor?

-En ti…

-Cosas buenas, supongo?

-Por supuesto –Sonreí y me puse en puntillas para besarlo.

-Quieres bajar a la playa o a la piscina? Si quieres te puedo reservar un masaje… -Ofreció.

-Qué prefieres tú? –Pregunté.

-Me gustaría nadar un poco… a lo mejor podemos bajar un rato a la piscina y nadamos juntos?

-Mmmmmmh… si quieres nadar en la piscina yo te acompaño, pero no me voy a meter…me da asco… -Dije arrugándola nariz.

-Bella estamos en un hotel 5 estrellas, te aseguro que la piscina está limpia –Dijo exasperado.

-Me da asco de todos modos, es como una sopa de gente con agua estancada… por mucho cloro que le echen todavía está llena de pis y células muertas de todos los turistas que se han metido en ella esta temporada… puaj! -Dije estremeciéndome ante la imágen mental que me acompañaba desde niña cada vez que pensaba en piscinas.

-Tú sí que sabes pintar una imagen atractiva, deberían contratarte para escribir los folletos promocionales del resort… -gruñó. Aparentemente había arruinado la piscina para él –Que hay del mar? Podemos nadar en el mar?

-Si… -Dije mirando hacia la playa -esta agua se ve limpia y casi no se ven turistas alrededor… no me da _mucho_ asco…

-A la playa entonces! –Dijo aliviado. A él no lo divertían ni le gustaba lidiar con lo que él llamaba mis _peculiaridades._

Esa tarde fuimos a la playa por un par de horas. Yo me tendí en la arena a leer y Edward se metió al agua a nadar y pronto se hizo amigo de otros turistas y se fue al bar a tomar un trago con ellos. Al atardecer volvimos a la habitación y yo me imaginé que vendría la parte romántica del viaje, pero él me envió a la ducha diciendo que tenía media hora para estar lista, vestida y peinada ya que teníamos una reservación para comer.

Yo me metí en la ducha gruñendo… cuál es la idea de andar con apuros y stress en las vacaciones? Mi idea de vacaciones es hacer lo que se me antoje a la hora que se me antoje, y si entre medio me da hambre, para eso es el room service!

En cuanto salí de la ducha Edward se encerró en el baño donde hasta se afeitó! Yo me vestí con uno de los vestidos que me compró en Seattle y arreglé mi cabello en una coleta para no tener que lidiar con el frizz que me producía la humedad. Me maquillé más que de costumbre como a él le gustaba y estuve lista.

A la media hora exacta emergió Edward del baño entre una nube de vapor, luciendo perfecto en su terno y corbata (quién usa corbata en vacaciones?) y oliendo a Hugo Boss… Mmmmmh… olía bien…

Dejamos la habitación y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento donde nuestro auto nos estaba esperando y nos dirigimos a toda velocidad a un restaurant de mariscos ubicado al lado del mar. El maître reconoció nuestra reserva de inmediato y nos sentó en una tranquila mesa perfectamente ubicada. No me sorprendí cuando vi a Edward expresar su aprobación y deslizar un billete en su mano.

Curiosamente nadie vino a pedir nuestra orden, sino que simplemente comenzaron a servirnos depositando platos de comida y bebidas frente a nosotros. Miré a Edward extrañada y él simplemente sonrió y me dijo

-No me gusta esperar por la comida así es que ordené al hacer la reservación.

-Pero tú no sabes lo que yo quería comer! –Exclamé molesta. No soy una niña para que otros decidan lo que quiero comer.

-Bella este es un restaurant excelente y muy recomendado, te aseguro que lo que nos sirvan va a estar preparado a la perfección… -Dijo frunciendo el ceño. Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia ante mis quejas.

-Ese no es el punto… -Dije despacio, más que nada para mí, y luego decidí callarme. No quería arruinar la noche con mis reclamos, pero la molestia no me abandonó.

-Hagamos un brindis –Sugirió levantando su copa. Yo lo imité –Por nuestro futuro –Nuestras copas chocaron.

-Por nuestro futuro –Repetí sonriendo por compromiso, cada vez menos convencida. Demonios! Qué me estaba pasando? Edward no estaba actuando distinto a como había actuado siempre… por qué me molestaba ahora?

-Bella, he estado pensando… -Dijo ignorante de mis pensamientos -Y creo que es el momento de definir nuestra relación… Yo te amo y sé que a pesar de tus errores eres la mujer para mí. Creo que serás una buena esposa y madre, mi familia te aprueba y mis colegas te tienen en alta estima… Por todas esas razones creo que ha llegado nuestro momento… -Y tomando mi mano entre las suyas me dijo -Isabella Marie Swan, quieres ser mi esposa?

-Yo… Yo… -Dije mientras él se sacaba una cajita de terciopelo del bolsillo –Edward esto es tan repentino…

-Esto ya lo habíamos discutido amor, ahora simplemente lo estamos haciendo oficial –Dijo abriendo la cajita para revelar una monstruosidad de oro blanco y diamantes que debe haber costado el equivalente al producto interno bruto de un par de naciones del tercer mundo.

-Yo… Yo… -Dije aún sin encontrar palabras. Por qué no podía estar feliz? Por qué no podía disfrutar de mi momento? Aquí me encontraba en un paraíso vacacional con un hombre guapo, joven y exitoso, rico, de buena familia y excelentes modales, que no solo me acababa de perdonar una infidelidad sino que encima se quería casar conmigo! Oh Dios debía estar completamente loca. Comencé a llorar.

-Bella amor, tranquila –Dijo deslizando el anillo en mi dedo –Entiendo que estés emocionada, pero guardemos la compostura, estamos en público –Me recordó. Luego tomó mi mentón y me besó rápidamente –Anda al baño a refrescarte para que podamos disfrutar de nuestra comida.

Obedecí y me dirigí al baño, donde me vi enfrentada a la imagen en el espejo. Quién rayos era esa mujer que me miraba en el reflejo? Ese vestido costaba lo mismo que 2 pagos de la renta de mi apartamento, los tacos aguja apenas me dejaban caminar, mi rostro estaba cubierto de maquillaje y el anillo que adornaba mi dedo me parecía una aberración en esta economía en que la gente perdía sus empleos a diestra y siniestra y peor aún, no podía encontrar en mí motivos para estar contenta de mi compromiso… Acaso había llegado a decir que sí? No lo recordaba…

Limpié mis lágrimas y arreglé mi maquillaje lo mejor que pude y regresé a la mesa. Edward me recibió con una sonrisa radiante y otro brindis. Me dediqué a escarbar la comida, ya que yo no comía cebiche y aborrecía los erizos. Las ostras me parecían asquerosas, se veían como algo que un tuberculoso ha escupido y no pude ni mirar a Edward disfrutándolas… Realmente a mí no me gustaban los mariscos. Finalmente comí el pescado y la ensalada.

Cuando regresamos al hotel estábamos los dos agotados, pero cuando me senté en la cama para sacarme los zapatos, Edward se acercó a mí, se sentó a m lado y me besó. Fue un beso que expresaba su deseo de algo más, así es que asumí que querría _consumar_ nuestro compromiso… Ya que nuestra vida sexual era bastante escasa gracias a los horarios de Edward, su iniciativa fue una sorpresa bienvenida. A lo mejor ahora sentiría esa conexión que estaba extrañando! Al hacer el amor él me reclamaría como suya y me haría olvidar todas mis dudas…

Edward me besó más profundamente y me empujó hacia atrás hasta que estuve acostada sobre la cama. Recorrió mis brazos desnudos con sus manos y su boca se movió hacia mi cuello. Luego se levantó para apagar las luces del cuarto, a Edward no le gustaban las luces prendidas a la hora del sexo, las encontraba grotescas en inmorales…

Cuando regresó a mi lado sentí que se había sacado la camisa y pude acariciar su pecho y los músculos de su estómago. Él comenzó a batallar con el cierre de mi vestido y finalmente se rindió, optando por levantármelo hasta las caderas, acariciando mis piernas hasta llegar a mi centro. Me acarició sobre la tela de mis bragas y yo gemí despacio. Con sus dedos enganchó los costados de mis bragas para deslizarlas por mis piernas y luego me besó las piernas desde las rodillas hacia los muslos, acariciando en movimientos circulares los lugares que había besado. Luego hundió su rostro entre mis piernas y me hizo el amor con su lengua hasta que estallé en un orgasmo.

Cuando me pude recuperar un poco me senté en la cama y me desabroché el vestido, quedando desnuda frente a él. Edward inmediatamente atacó mi boca y recostándose sobre mí me penetró en un solo movimiento, bastante más brusco que de costumbre.

Sus mano acariciaron mi cuerpo y su boca no le dio tregua a la mía, reclamando mi cuerpo de manera frenética. Verlo perder el control me afectó encendiéndome, por lo que cuando sus dedos acariciaron mi clítoris al ritmo de sus embestidas no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que grité otro orgasmo que desencadenó el de Edward

-Sólo conmigo gozas así, sólo yo te hago gritar de placer! –Gritó Edward en mi oído. Luego mas bajo agregó –apuesto que él no te puede dar todo lo que yo te puedo dar… - Qué?

-Edward! –Exclamé. De eso se trataba este viaje? De demostrarme cuánto dinero y poder tenía Edward Cullen?

-Mmmmmmmh –Dijo adormecido.

-Edward! –Exclamé nuevamente, empujándolo para que rodara de mi cuerpo –De qué estás hablando?

-Yo soy el hombre que te conviene Bella. Por eso eres mía. Yo te pudo dar lo que siempre soñaste –Dijo en un tono condescendiente, como si le estuviera explicando algo a un niño de 5 años.

-Yo… de qué estás hablando? Tú crees que estoy contigo por tu dinero? Por tu posición? Qué clase de mujer crees que soy? –Dije cada vez más ofendida.

-Bella no te alteres, estás exagerando las cosas –Dijo somnoliento y aburrido.

-Exagerando? –Oh… la ira me consumió. Qué mierda estoy haciendo en Punta Cana? -Te informo que yo no necesito a un hombre para que cumpla mis sueños, yo soy perfectamente capaz de perseguirlos por mí misma –Y sacándome el megadiamante lo puse en el velador y le dije –Y yo no estoy a la venta. No puedes comprar mis sentimientos con viajes al Caribe, cenas carísimas o diamantes. Tu y yo terminamos… y yo… Me voy a casa!

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Uffffff! Creo que me merezco una avalancha de comentarios!**

**Concuerdan conmigo?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola a todas! Vuelvo a subir un capítulo de Jasper POV, ya que el anterior de Jazz tuvo tan buena recepción. Pobre Jazz… las cosas no están bien para él…**

**Ah! Y el "accidente" está totalmente basado en la vida real… a mí me pasó! Así es que aunque les suene increíble, es totalmente posible que ocurra.**

**Disfruten y comenten para que lleguemos a las 150 reviews!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 15**

No tenemos que escondernos alguien nos encontrará,  
>hacer siempre lo incorrecto es una forma de acertar,<br>la mañana nos recoge donde muere la ciudad,  
>yo buscando tu fuerza y tú mi debilidad<p>

_Verano Fatal /Christina Rosenvinge y Nacho Vegas_

**Jasper POV**

La noche que perdí a Bella la pasé en vela. No podía resignarme al vacío en mi vida, no podía volver a dormir sin mi Bella, y no quería estar en esta casa sin Charlie. Finalmente tomé mi moto y regresé a los establos.

Revisé el estado de Amanecer y su potrillo, ambos se estaban recuperando sin problemas del difícil parto. Luego fui a ver a Swan, el potro que representaba mi futuro. Estaba despierto y aparentemente esperándome, ya que a medida que mis pasos se acercaron a su pesebrera, él se movió más y más inquieto y relinchó llamando mi atención. No pude evitar sentirme un poco mejor, al menos aún mi potro me quería y se alegraba de verme.

Tomé un cepillo y una rasqueta y entré a la pesebrera de Swan para asearlo, y removí su capa sin molestarme en amarrarlo, sabiendo que él no me haría daño. El movimiento repetitivo y el ejercicio físico me calmaron un poco, y enfocando mis energías en la reluciente piel de Swan pude pensar en el futuro y mis pasos a seguir.

En primer lugar debía irme de Forks, los recuerdos eran abrumadores y Bella ya había tomado su decisión definitiva, abandonándome sin siquiera decir adiós. Decidí buscar en internet algunas propiedades en Texas; vendiendo mis acciones y la casa de mis padres tendría lo suficiente para el pié de una pequeña granja y un par de yeguas reproductoras. Trabajaría como veterinario rural y trataría de rehacer mi vida solo, como parecía que estaba destinado a vivir.

Al terminar con Swan ya estaba amaneciendo, por lo que me dirigí a mi oficina para buscar en las páginas de distintos corredores de propiedades de Texas el lugar ideal para empezar mi nueva vida. Luego de barajar varias alternativas, me quedé dormido sobre el teclado y sólo desperté un par de horas después cuando Jared comenzó a sacar a los caballos de las pesebreras para ejercitarlos.

Yo me sentí nuevamente lleno de rabia y frustración por mi situación, por lo que me cambié a mis pantalones de montar y botas y ensillé a Swan para ejercitarlo un poco en algunos obstáculos. Swan estaba recién partiendo en los saltos de competición, por lo que el recorrido que elegí fue más complicado para él de lo que habría resultado para un caballo más experimentado… Pero yo no estaba pensando con la cabeza, yo necesitaba la adrenalina del salto de obstáculos para apartar mi mente de mis problemas, y ese fue mi error.

Los caballos sienten las emociones del jinete, y mis emociones eran un cóctel tóxico que alteró a Swan haciéndolo hosco y poco responsivo. Comenzó a rehusar obstáculos y yo me enfurecí y lo obligué a enfrentarlos. En esta lucha de voluntades yo gané y Swan saltó un muro sin tomar la distancia adecuada, tropezó cayendo de bruces y me arrastró por el suelo con él. El potro cayó de costado aplastando mi pierna contra un obstáculo y la sentí el crack! que hizo mi fémur al facturarse. El problema fue que mi pierna herida quedó atrapada en el estribo y el dolor de mi pierna casi me hizo perder el conocimiento cuando Swan asustado, se puso de pié y escapó al galope arrastrándome por el suelo del picadero. Mi pierna estaba demasiado dañada para responderme y librarse del estribo, por lo que quedé totalmente vulnerable sin poder hacer más que gritar por ayuda.

Afortunadamente Jared salió a mirar al picadero al escuchar mis gritos, por lo que corrió a calmar a Swan y me ayudó a desenganchar mi pierna del estribo. Mi lesión era seria y debimos llamar a la ambulancia, ya que no fui capaz de moverme del picadero ni con la ayuda de Jared.

Al llegar al hospital mi mala racha no había acabado, ya que la enfermera que me recibió no fue otra que María, una ex compañera de colegio que parecía obsesionada por atraparme. Y no es que fuera fea o desagradable, nada de eso, pero su actitud predadora y sexualmente agresiva me desconcertaba bastante. A mí me gustaban las mujeres dulces y cálidas como Bella, no una dominatrix fría y calculadora como parecía ser María.

Ella no ocultó su placer al tenerme a su cargo y me preparó para las radiografías bajando mis pantalones hasta mis rodillas (estaban atascados en mis botas) y se quedó conmigo durante la evaluación del traumatólogo. Resultó ser que mi fractura requería una operación para insertar un par de pernos de titanio en mi fémur, condenándome a una silla de ruedas por al menos 3 semanas y luego yeso y muletas por otro mes. Sobre montar, podría ir olvidándolo por al menos unos 4 a 5 meses.

Maldita sea mi vida! en cuanto llegue a casa de Charlie cargaría la condenada escopeta y acabaría con todo. El último lugar donde quería estar era el hospital donde agonizó y murió Charlie, pero aquí estoy, a 3 días de su muerte, listo para ser internado y operado por ser un imbécil, un descuidado cretino que sabía mejor que montar y saltar alterado y forzar a un caballo nuevo.

María me llevó a mi habitación y me preparó para la operación, ayudándome a sacarme completamente los pantalones que tenía arremangados a la altura de las rodillas para que me sacaran las radiografías y las botas de montar (una de las botas la tuvo que cortar con tijeras, mi pierna herida no resistía los tirones). Una vez que me tuvo en bóxers me hizo sacarme mi camiseta y ponerme una fea e incómoda bata de hospital que se abría por detrás mostrando mi trasero. Suerte que no estaría caminando a ninguna parte.

Luego depiló mi pierna con más dedicación de la que me pareció necesaria y me desinfectó con un líquido rojo toda el área que debían operar. No estoy seguro de que eso haya sido necesario tampoco, estoy bastante seguro de que esa parte la hacen en el quirófano, pero no estaba en mí discutir y ella parecía entretenida embetunando mi muslo de rojo.

Gracias a que no había comido en casi 18 horas no hubo problemas con la anestesia y me pudieron ingresar al quirófano inmediatamente. Mi operación duró 3 horas y se encontraron con parte de mi hueso astillado. No me extrañó, este día sólo seguía poniéndose peor y peor.

Alrededor de las 5 de la tarde desperté de la anestesia sintiendo que me moría de sed, que mi boca sabía como si algo hubiera agonizado y muerto en ella, que mi pierna se partía en dos de dolor, y que estaba absolutamente solo en el mundo. Nunca había sido tan miserable, y si no hubiera sido porque me di cuenta de que María estaba en la habitación y en su presencia me daba vergüenza, me habría puesto a llorar como parecía hacer constantemente estos días. Mierda! Era un jodido desastre!

María me dio de beber y me administró calmantes intravenosos y se sentó a mi lado. Su turno ya había terminado pero había decidido acompañarme, y yo no pude menos que agradecer su gesto. Me estaba sintiendo bastante miserable y estaba bastante cerca de comenzar a autocompadecerme y volverme emo, por lo que sus distracciones eran bienvenidas.

María me sorprendió abriéndose cándidamente. Me contó sobre su trabajo y sus amigas. Me contó sobre su infancia en el sur, sobre su tormentosa niñez, criada en medio de un clima violento y hostil, y no pude menos que empatizar con su dolor… Pero ella no buscaba compasión, ella estaba orgullosa de sus orígenes y los obstáculos que había superado para llegar hasta donde estaba. Me hizo sonreír, realmente la había juzgado erróneamente, ella era una mujer admirable, y conociendo sus orígenes era fácil entender el porqué de su supuesta actitud agresiva ante la vida.

María pasó la noche sentada en el sofá de mi habitación, rehusó de plano dejarme sólo y me ayudó con el dolor y la soledad. Supe que seríamos buenos amigos si lográbamos que ella dejara de mirarme como un diabético a un pastel.

Tres días después fui dado de alta, lo que me creó un nuevo problema. La casa de Charlie tenía 2 pisos y ningún dormitorio en el piso de abajo, por lo que necesitaría ayuda para acomodar el lugar y hacerlo habitable por las 3 semanas que tendría que usar la silla de ruedas. Llamé a Peter, la única persona a la que le podría pedir un favor así, y él llegó a recogerme al hospital junto a Char, su esposa. Ambos insistieron en que me fuera a quedar a su casa durante mi convalecencia, pero no podía hacerles eso. Su casa era pequeña, ellos eran recién casados y yo era una jodida molestia.

Me llevaron a casa de Charlie a regañadientes y mientras Peter bajó sábanas y frazadas para prepararme una cama en el living, Char preparó el almuerzo y luego partió al supermercado para dejar abastecido el refrigerador y la alacena. Ambos prometieron visitarme a diario para ver cómo estaba y ayudarme en las cosas que yo no pudiera hacer, y luego se fueron a su casa.

La soledad fue bienvenida… me sentía miserable y no tenía ganas de fingir más. No estaba bien, había presionado demasiado a Swan, poniéndolo en riesgo por mi egoísta entretención, mi pierna me dolía como nunca antes, mi padre había muerto y mi Bella me había dejado. El bar de Charlie me parecía cada vez una mejor opción… a lo mejor mi madre había dado en el clavo… a lo mejor vivir borracho no era una tan mala idea.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de tomar una botella y seguir con la tradición familiar, sonó el timbre, y al abrir la puerta (con gran dificultad, tendría que inventar un mecanismo que lo hiciera más sencillo) me encontré con María, que sostenía entre sus manos una enorme fuente.

-Hola Jasper, terminé mi turno temprano y decidí pasar a ver como sigues… -Dijo sonriendo.

-María… que sorpresa, pasa… y eso? –Dije apuntando el paquete.

-Oh… mmmmh… bueno, anoche estuve cocinando texmex y te preparé unos burritos y tacos… tu mencionaste que te gustaban… -Dijo avergonzada… claramente había planeado con anticipación venir a verme, pero en lugar de molestarme me hizo sentir agradecido de tener a alguien que se preocupara de mi.

-Me encantan! Si quieres puedes dejar la fuente en la cocina… asiento.

-Gracias –Dijo sentándose junto a la chimenea. Afortunadamente Peter había dejado suficiente leña dentro de la casa para que me durara un par de días.

-Te puedo ofrecer algo de tomar? Té, café, agua, jugo de pomelo…

-Jugo de pomelo? –Sonrió.

-Desayuno de campeones –Respondí.

-Mmmmmh un té… pero yo me lo preparo. Tu quieres algo?

-Un café por favor… qué quieres hacer? Quieres ver una película? Tienes tiempo? –Estar solo ya no sonaba tan bien.

-Sí, tengo tiempo, y me encantaría ver una película –Dijo llenando la tetera de agua.

-Mmmmmh… qué prefieres? Clásicos en blanco y negro, western, acción, Clint…

-Clint?

-Clint Eastwood, es un género aparte. Tengo todas sus películas, como actor y director –Dije orgulloso. Entre Clint y Clark se debatían mis modelos de conducta.

-Que me recomiendas? No estoy muy segura de haber visto muchas películas de él…

-Oh, eso es algo que tendremos que remediar! Para empezar recomiendo Mistic River, aunque también me gusta Gran Torino… O a lo mejor podemos partir con un ciclo de Harry el Sucio y luego pasar a la faceta de director… -Dije pensando en voz alta. No todos los días tenía la oportunidad de educar a alguien en "Clintología" y quería ser un buen profesor. Sin mencionar que si quería que María regresara a verme de vez en cuando tendría que elegir una buena película como gancho.

-Mmmmmmh… es más complicado de lo que pensé… Creo que podemos partir con Harry el Sucio, he escuchado sobre esas películas pero no las he visto nunca…

-Excelente elección! Sabías que el rol lo escribieron originalmente para Frank Sinatra? –Dije cargando la película en el reproductor de DVD.

-No…?-Dijo como preguntándose si le estaba preguntando en serio.

-Pero Frank se había quebrado la muñeca y una Magnum 44 era demasiado pesada para él, y rechazó el papel! –Dije entusiasmado… Luego fruncí el ceño, más me valía cerrar la boca o María descubriría que soy un idiota… no todas las mujeres son Bella, no con todas se puede hablar de todo… Maldición! Bella…

Ubiqué mi silla de ruedas junto al sillón donde se sentó María y ella calentó la comida que había traído (que por lo demás estaba deliciosa). Vimos las primeras 2 películas de Harry el Sucio y comimos en cómodo silencio y gradecí al cielo por enviarme a María cuando más la había necesitado. En lugar de pasar la tarde borracho y llorando mis penas, estaba disfrutando de un buen momento con una amiga, comiendo estupenda comida y pasando un buen rato. Soy un hombre sencillo, y no podía pedir más, menos en mis circunstancias actuales.

Cuando terminó la segunda película, nos tomamos yo un café y ella un té y nos dedicamos a conversar del pasado, viejos amigos del colegio, las parejas que se habían formado y disuelto, los que tenían un buen trabajo y los que seguían viviendo en casa de sus padres… simple plática entre dos amigos. Pero lo que casi me hizo devolver la comida fue cuando me dijo

-Ah! Y sabes quién me preguntó por ti el otro día? Alice Brandon!

-Alice… -Repetí. Demonios! que estaba haciendo en Forks esa enana lunática?

-Sip –Dijo María ajena a mis preocupaciones –Me contó que sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico el año pasado y que ella se venía a vivir a Forks indefinidamente en la casa de su familia. Se compró un local en el centro y me dijo que va a instalar un salón de belleza… Ah! Y me dijo que si te veía que te enviara saludos y que te dijera que no se ha olvidado de la familia… no sé lo que quería decir, tú no tienes familia verdad?

-No –Dije sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería Alice. No estaba hablando de mi familia, estaba hablando de _nuestra _familia. Ella, yo, y nuestro hijo imaginario. Mierda!

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Oh! La trama se complica!**

**Jajajajajaja, cuéntenme qué opinan.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola a todas! Nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias a todas quienes leen, a quienes me han agregado a sus favoritos y especialmente a quienes se toman el tiempo para comentar. Como se habrán dado cuenta FF no ha arreglado el problema de la respuesta a las reviews, y extraño nuestras pequeñas conversaciones… Espero que eso no signifique que dejarán de compartir sus opiniones conmigo…**

**Este capítulo no es muy emocionante, es más que nada un conector (que no es lo mismo que relleno), pero es importante porque ata varios cabos sueltos y nos prepara para el siguiente, el que todas (yo incluida) estábamos esperando.**

**Eso por ahora, disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 16**

Estoy en tu portal  
>planeando una atrocidad<br>y sólo parte de esta furia  
>es de origen hormonal.<br>Esto es amor  
>o propiedad.<p>

Nadie viene y nadie va,  
>el instinto criminal<br>es mi dulce compañía  
>cuando tú no estás.<p>

_Tres minutos / Christina Rosenvinge_

_Previamente..._

_-Bella no te alteres, estás exagerando las cosas –Dijo somnoliento y aburrido._

_-Exagerando? –Oh… la ira me consumió. Qué mierda estoy haciendo en Punta Cana? -Te informo que yo no necesito a un hombre para que cumpla mis sueños, yo soy perfectamente capaz de perseguirlos por mí misma –Y sacándome el megadiamante lo puse en el velador y le dije –Y yo no estoy a la venta. No puedes comprar mis sentimientos con viajes al Caribe, cenas carísimas o diamantes. Tu y yo terminamos… y yo… Me voy a casa!_

-Isabella, no te puedes ir –Me dijo con calma. Su calma me alteró más.

-Como que no? Me vas a amarrar a la cama? –Lo desafié… esta situación se estaba volviendo ridícula.

-No, pero no hay vuelos hasta el miércoles, a menos que quieras llegar a Miami y tomar una conexión… Y creo haber leído que el sindicato de trabajadores del aeropuerto de Miami están en negociaciones… amenazaron con huelga… -Sonrió.

-Agh! Odio Miami… Miércoles… -Pensé. Sólo 3 días más.

-Nuestro vuelo es el viernes, pero si insistes en regresar podemos cambiar el vuelo para el miércoles, pero no antes, no hay nada directo.

-Y si me quiero ir antes?

-Puedes irte al aeropuerto y tratar de conseguir algo, pero te aseguro que no va a ser directo y probablemente vas a tener que dormir en el aeropuerto aquí y en el punto de conexión –Dijo satisfecho de sí mismo.

-Edward… yo no puedo seguir aquí contigo… –Dije poniéndome mi vestido. Esta no era una discusión para tener desnudos, por mucho que estuviera oscuro.

-Bella, creo que necesitas calmarte –Trató de razonar - No sé qué es lo que te está pasando últimamente, a lo mejor es el stress de la muerte de tu padre y créeme que lo entiendo, pero lo que no entiendo es tu afán por escapar de la vida que construimos juntos… de la vida que nos queda aún por construir… yo te amo, y sé que cometí errores, pero quiero que sepas que aunque a veces no digo lo que tu estas deseando oír nunca dejo de pensar en ti. Tú eres la mujer que veo en mi futuro… Y quiero darte lo mejor que el dinero puede comprar porque tengo el dinero para hacerlo! Qué es tan malo de querer compartir las cosas buenas de la vida con la mujer que amo?

-Edward lo que tú estás haciendo es tratar de comprarme, y yo no estoy a la venta. Yo no necesito lo mejor de lo mejor, para mi pasar tiempo junto a ti era más que suficiente, no necesito las cenas ni el resto de la parafernalia… y siento que si tú crees que con eso me vas a impresionar, es que no me conoces para nada –Dije súbitamente agotada. No podía aferrarme a la rabia cuando me hablaba de esa forma… tan… amorosa y a la vez tan racional.

-Entiendo… entiendo y me disculpo si te di esa impresión, pero nunca fue mi intención ofenderte… Supongo que exageré tratando de impresionarte… necesito que lo olvides Bella… necesito que me quieras sólo a mí! Cásate conmigo, te prometo que voy a darte lo que quieras, pero sé mi esposa.

-Edward no! Es que no has entendido nada? No me prometas darme nada, no quiero nada de tí! Tú eres un hombre increíble y he tenido la suerte de compartir este año contigo… pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no somos tan compatibles como había pensado… y no nos conocemos lo suficiente para casarnos.

-Claro que nos conocemos, hemos sido novios durante un año –Rebatió.

-Y aún así no sabías que odio los mariscos, que me dan asco las piscinas o que detesto que ordenen mi comida por mí.

-Ok, ahora lo sé y no se me va a olvidar.

-Eso es solo un ejemplo Edward… por favor entiende… tu eres increíble, y si se tratara de tener una relación casual podríamos seguir saliendo juntos, pero estamos hablando de matrimonio, y no puedo… no puedo formar una familia contigo… Lo siento –Dije al borde de las lágrimas.

-Pero yo te amo…

-Y yo te amo también… pero no es suficiente… No te amo lo suficiente –Y me puse a llorar.

-Que voy a hacer ahora sin ti? –Dijo con un hilo de vez, olvidado el orgullo. Nunca había visto a Edward más vulnerable y extrañamente, yo nunca lo había amado tanto.

-Vas a volver a casa y vas a seguir viviendo hasta que encuentres a la mujer que te mereces… te mereces a alguien que te quiera y pueda apreciar todas las cosas que le puedes entregar –Dije sentándome en la cama y tomando su mano. Él limpió las lágrimas de mis mejillas con sus manos.

Nos abrazamos largamente y finalmente yo me volví a desvestir y me metí en la cama con él. A pesar de estar desnudos y en la misma cama, nuestro contacto no tenía nada de sexual. Éramos sólo dos personas buscando confort en el calor del otro, una despedida de nuestra relación. Nos abrazamos un poco más y por último y nos quedamos dormidos.

Al día siguiente desperté con la mano de Edward acariciando mi cabello. Abrí los ojos y me lo encontré recién duchado y completamente vestido, parado al lado de la cama.

-Buenos días amor –Me saludó.

-Edward… -Mi tono de advertencia.

-Buenos días Bella… -Rectificó sonriendo, pero su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos -pedí desayuno, ya está por llegar. Te dejé una bata al pié de la cama para que te levantes.

-Room service?

-Te parece bien?

-Me encanta! Gracias, adooooro el room service.

-Perfecto, tienes unos 10 minutos si te quieres duchar.

-Que pediste?

-No sabía lo que te gustaría así es que pedí uno de cada cosa del menú…

-Edward!... –Estuve a punto de recriminarle el gasto innecesario, pero me contuve. Esta era nuestra despedida -gracias…

Y partí a la ducha. Una vez que me hube duchado y vestido con una solera de color amarillo, me dirigí al living, donde había 5 bandejas dispuestas con té, café, leche, 3 tipos de jugos diferentes, huevos, frutas, panqueques, tostadas, cereales, jamón, queso, varios tipos de mermeladas, croissants, wafles, salchichas y montañas de tocino.

Me senté en la mesa con un plato de panqueques y un vaso de jugo de mango y Edward se sentó frente a mí con un plato de huevos y tostadas y una taza de café. Curiosamente pudimos mantener la conversación dentro de márgenes amigables, y aunque pude ver a ratos el dolor en los ojos de Edward, él no dijo nada que pudiera ser tomado como inapropiado y yo traté de ignorar esos momentos lo mejor que pude. Extrañaría muchísimo a Edward, ahora que no sentía la presión de nuestra relación podía apreciarlo por el gran hombre que era y me esforcé por ser agradable y valorar el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por mí.

Pasamos el día en la playa y almorzamos en uno de los restaurantes del hotel. Por la tarde Edward me sorprendió reservándome una cita de sauna y masaje con piedras calientes y él se fue a jugar golf a un campo vecino con unos médicos que conoció en el bar. Me alegró tener tiempo para mí y que Edward no estuviera a mi lado permanentemente. Él necesitaba aprovechar sus vacaciones y descansar lo más posible. Ya bastante malo era estar atrapado con su ex novia en un hotel por 3 días.

Edward me ofreció mi propia habitación, pero yo me rehusé en consideración al gasto que significaba. Yo no lo podía pagar y no aceptaría que él gastara ni un centavo extra en mí.

Los días pasaron rápidamente sin incidentes, cada uno se dedicó a hacer sus propias actividades y nos reunimos sólo para las comidas y para dormir, ambos con pijama y cada uno en su lado de la cama.

El día miércoles nuestro vuelo partió a las 3:15 pm, lo que nos permitió disfrutar de un rato de playa por la mañana y un almuerzo liviano en el hotel. Nuestro vuelo fue placentero, vi un montón de películas y pensé excitada que ya no faltaba tanto para regresar a casa… para regresar a Jazz.

Aterrizamos en San Francisco a la medianoche y compartimos un taxi para regresar a nuestros respectivos departamentos, ya que vivíamos en el mismo edificio. Nos despedimos en el ascensor con un abrazo apretado y promesas de mantener el contacto. Edward estaba dolido, pero en todo momento se comportó como el caballero que es. Deseé poder conservar su amistad… a lo mejor más adelante.

Al llegar a casa me dirigí inmediatamente a mi habitación y caí rendida en mi cama sin siquiera desvestirme.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente con el timbre del teléfono que no paraba de sonar.

-Aló… -Dije media dormida.

-Bella, que demonios? Dónde mierda te habías metido?

-Ro… Rose?

-Claro que soy Rose, tu mejor amiga por si te habías olvidado. Lo último que supe de ti es que te fuiste a visitar a tu padre y desde entonces es como si te hubiera tragado la tierra! No me llamas, no contestas tu celular, no respondes mis mensajes ni mis emails… Estuve a punto de declararte persona desaparecida!

-Lo siento Rose… Charlie murió… -Debí hacer una pausa para evitar que mi voz se quebrara –Han pasado muchas cosas… tienes tiempo para conversar?

-Para ti siempre. Siento tanto lo de tu padre… Quieres que vaya a tu casa o nos juntamos a tomar un café por ahí? –Ofreció.

-No… no tengo tiempo… debo regresar a Forks.

-No estabas en Forks? –Preguntó casi gritando.

-Eh… si… no… te explico… -Y procedí a contarle toda la historia, desde mi reencuentro con Jazz hasta la agonía de Charlie y su muerte, la aparición de Edward y la escapada a Punta Cana. Rose me escuchó atenta sin interrumpir -… y llegué a casa anoche a las 2:30 de la madrugada –Suspiré, contenta de terminar con la historia.

-Wow… bien, en primer lugar me alegro de que te hayas librado de Edward, el definitivamente no es el hombre para ti. En segundo lugar, yo siempre te he insistido en que debías darle a Jasper una oportunidad para explicarse. Y por lo tanto me reservo el privilegio de decirte… -Carraspeó –Te lo dije! –Dijo gritando –Y por último, Bella, tu sabes que te quiero con toda mi alma, pero amiga, eres una imbécil… sabes lo que debe estar pensando Jasper en estos momentos? Lo dejaste el día del funeral de tu padre sin nada más que una nota diciendo que te ibas con Edward y no te has vuelto a contactar con él… El pobre debe estar destruido… Tienes que llamarlo inmediatamente y explicarle…

-No… no puedo llamarlo… esa conversación debe ser en persona, por eso voy a empacar en este momento y me voy al aeropuerto para conseguir el primer vuelo a Seattle.

-Bella, lo estás haciendo sufrir innecesariamente… estás segura de que te va a perdonar?

-No lo sé, pero tengo que hacer esto a mi manera… Rose, estoy tan nerviosa… no sé lo que va a pasar, no sé en qué va a desencadenar todo esto, no sé si me voy a tener que mudar a Forks o qué… y si no resulta?

-Bella… estamos hablando de Jasper… por supuesto que va a resultar… y sobre mudarte o no, yo no me precipitaría tanto, creo que lo primero es que solucionen sus diferencias y después vendrá el resto.

-Rosie… cuándo te volviste tan sabia?

-En primer lugar –Dijo en tono confrontacional -no me digas Rosie, y en segundo… la sabiduría me debe haber llegado junto con la noticia de que voy a ser mamá… -Dijo casi tímidamente.

-ROSE! Oh Rose, estoy tan feliz por ti! Me has escuchado hablar de mi patética vida sentimental por horas y no me dijiste lo más importante! –Le reproché -Oh Rose, te quiero mucho, me vas a hacer tía… mándale mis felicitaciones a Emmett… Cuantos meses tienes?

-Casi tres meses… No quise decirte nada antes por miedo a que fuera una falsa alarma o a que lo perdiera como a los otros –Rose había tenido varios abortos espontáneos que la destruían cada vez -pero el médico dice que todo está en orden y que este debiera ser un embarazo normal… Voy a ser mamá!

Después del notición de Rose la conversación se desvió hacia su embarazo. Nos despedimos con mi promesa de llamarla al menos una vez cada 2 días y tener mi celular siempre conmigo y me dirigí a mi closet a empacar. Saqué la maleta más grande que tenía y metí en ella la mayor cantidad de ropa de invierno posible y toda mi ropa interior y escasa lencería sexy. No sabía cuánto tiempo estaría en Forks, pero quería estar preparada.

De camino al aeropuerto llamé a la Editorial para hacerles saber que necesitaba extender mi permiso sin goce de sueldo y afortunadamente no me pusieron mayores inconvenientes. No quería renunciar a mi trabajo en caso de que las cosas con Jazz no resultaran como yo esperaba… Y si ya no me quería de regreso?

Afortunadamente una vez en el aeropuerto pude abordar un vuelo directo a Seattle y dos horas después estaba aterrizando en Sea Tac. Ahí debí arrendar un auto, ya que la alternativa era pagar un taxi y eso me resultaría aún más caro… mi pobre tarjeta de crédito estaba sufriendo!

Tres horas y media más tarde, a eso de las 10 de la noche, llegué a casa de Charlie, agotada y nerviosa… La casa estaba casi completamente a oscuras salvo por una tenue luz en el living… Eso quería decir que Jazz estaba en casa. Dios, que haría si Jazz me rechazaba?

Me bajé del auto con mi maleta y busqué las llaves de la casa en mi cartera. Introduje las llaves en la cerradura y abrí la puerta silenciosamente. Entré a la casa y me asomé al living… Jazz estaba durmiendo en el sillón y…

Qué demonios?

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!**

**Qué demonios? Opinen!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Por fiiiin! El capítulo que estábamos todas esperando! Como se habrán dado cuenta, a mi me gusta lidiar con las cosas simples de la vida, como los pormenores de los vuelos internacionales, compras de supermercado, las idiosincrasias propias de cada personaje, etc. Comprendo que mis historias son menos "glamorosas" que otros fics por ahí, y me gustaría saber si eso les parece bien... Por lo tanto, nuestro reencuentro será un poco menos que idílico, ya que estamos lidiando con un hombre recién operado. Espero que les guste mi estilo de tratar (dentro de lo posible) de mantenerlo tan realista como se pueda.**

**En otras noticias, creo que por fin llegamos a las 150 reviews! Gracias a todas por su apoyo. Veremos si esta historia le gana a LODJ.**

**Muchos cariños y disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 17**

Vuelvo a buscarte donde sé que perdí  
>el único rastro que quería seguir.<br>Vuelvo a buscarte, date prisa en bajar  
>no lleves nada porque nada sirve ya<p>

Sin saber qué estrella hay que seguir  
>nos hundimos en la oscura inmensidad<br>Y aunque no haya tiempo para dormir  
>volveremos, volveremos a soñar<p>

_Nuestra casa / Christina Rosenvinge_

**Jasper POV**

Ya llevaba un par de días en casa y me las estaba empezando a arreglar un poco mejor. Lo más difícil era ducharme, ya que no podía estar de pié ni podía mojar mi pierna recién operada. Cuando ya me había resignado a usar la manguera del jardín, María me ofreció la solución ayudándome a envolver mi pierna en plástico para poder darme baños de tina. Me negué a que me ayudara a sentarme en la tina o a desnudarme, no quería que me viera en una posición tan patética, y para salir de la tina primero la desaguaba y luego me envolvía una toalla en la cintura para que mi sexo no estuviera en el camino de las humillantes maniobras que se requerían para sentarme nuevamente en la silla de ruedas.

María venía por las tardes y traía algo para comer, me ayudaba a bañarme, cenábamos viendo alguna película de Clint y luego conversábamos un rato más. Ella me hizo evidente su interés por mí en miles de gestos, y me estaba haciendo sentir cada vez más incómodo, ya que si bien yo estaba dependiendo de ella cada vez más, no podía darle lo que ella estaba buscando. Yo amaba a Bella y no volvería a cometer el mismo error, menos con una buena chica como María… ella no se merecía que yo la usara sabiendo que no la podría querer.

La noche del jueves fue como las demás… Vi televisión, jugué Guitar Hero en la Xbox rompiendo mis propios records; dormí una larga siesta; hablé con Peter y más tarde con Charlotte, que llamaban para saber si necesitaba algo; quebré un florero al chocar una mesa lateral con mi silla de ruedas; recibí una corta visita de Jared que me informó que Swan estaba en perfectas condiciones y esperando mi regreso al establo; contesté un email de mi aseguradoraenviándoles los datos de mi cuenta corriente para recibir el reembolso por mi accidente (gracias a Charlie que me convenció de contratar esa prima); y esperé la visita de María para poder bañarme y cambiarme de ropa.

María llegó a eso de las 7:30 pm y se dirigió inmediatamente a la cocina para dejar cocinando arroz mientras yo me remojaba en la tina. Luego me ayudó a sentarme en mi silla de ruedas y me dejó a solas para vestirme, no sin antes ofrecer, como siempre, su ayuda en esa tarea.

Esa noche cenamos pollo estofado con arroz y luego nos sentamos en el sillón a ver "El bueno, el malo y el feo", yo con mi pié apoyado en la mesa de centro y María acurrucada a mi lado. Yo la rodeé en mis brazos y me acomodé disfrutando de su cercanía.

Sin darme cuenta me quedé dormido, sólo para despertar con una exclamación

-Qué demonios?

Yo giré mi cuerpo como pude para ver a Bella con una enorme maleta a su lado y una mirada asesina.

-Cariño! –Exclamé. Habría regresado por mí? María despertó y nos miró confundida, pero sabiamente se mantuvo en silencio -Qué haces aquí? –Dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Regresé por ti, pero veo que no estabas tan solo como pensé… -Dijo furiosa. Luego enfocó su mirada en mi pierna –Que mierda le pasó a tu pierna?

-Me caí… Swan… fue mi culpa, me rompí el fémur –Expliqué rápidamente, sin querer entrar en detalles sobre el rol que jugó mi estupidez en el accidente.

-Y ella? -Dijo apuntando a María. Probablemente debería estar molesto por sus malos modales, la escuela de Clark nos había enseñado mejor, pero no pude reprimir cierta satisfacción al verla celosa. Al menos no me encontró metiéndome una cuchara de palo en el yeso para rascarme los puntos u otra tarea igualmente patética y desagradable. Me encontró en el sillón con otra mujer en mis brazos, y no tendría que saber de los días que pasé sufriendo por ella.

-María, nos conocimos en el hospital –Dijo María poniéndose de pié y tendiendo su mano a Bella.

-Es tu enfermera? –Preguntó Bella mientras estrechaba la mano de María fríamente, sin mirarla a los ojos. Estaba furiosa!

-No cariño, María es mi amiga, y me ha acompañado y me ha estado ayudando un poco con las tareas que se me hacen más complicadas…

-Como bañarse –Interrumpió María. Bendita sea, la cara de Bella fue impagable… por un momento pensé que le daría un aneurisma.

-Oh… -Dijo Bella sentándose en la mecedora. Se quedó muda un par de minutos mirándose las manos, mientras María y yo compartimos miradas interrogantes. Finalmente Bella pareció tomar una decisión, se puso de pié y dijo –Bien María, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, pero ahora que llegué a casa me haré cargo de _todas_ las necesidades de Jasper –Y enfatizó_ todas_ mirándola directo a los ojos.

-Oh… mmmmh… está bien…

-Me imagino que mañana debes trabajar temprano, no te entretendremos más –Dijo Bella tomando el bolso y abrigo de María que descansaban en una silla y se los extendió.

-Ooooh… Ok? –Dijo María sin saber qué decir. Bella puede haber dicho las palabras correctas, pero su actitud era francamente hostil. Y yo, dominado por Bella que soy, no hice absolutamente nada más que mirar el espectáculo. Sé mejor que meterme en una pelea de mujeres y además Bella se veía condenadamente sexi defendiendo lo que es suyo… porque ya no me engaño, yo SOY suyo –Nos vemos mañana? –Preguntó María descorazonada, demasiado sorprendida como para defenderse.

-Seguro… -Y luego mirando a Bella que me levantó una ceja en desafío agregué –Te llamaré.

María salió de la casa con el ceño fruncido y probablemente preguntándose qué carajo había pasado.

Bella se puso de pié frente a mí con los brazos cruzados y me preguntó

-Jasper Whitlock… tienes algo con ella? –Me preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, aún furiosa.

-No cariño, María es simplemente una buena amiga... Y tú? Por qué volviste? –Dije con mi voz sexi. Ojalá no resultara contraproducente en mi condición de cuasi-inválido.

-Por ti… -Susurró, y pareció desinflarse, todo antagonismo desaparecido.

-Y el cretino? –Pregunté haciéndome el duro. Por favor, por favor, que lo haya mandado al infierno!

-Terminé con Edward… -Suspiré aliviado. Lo único que me habría hecho sentir mejor habría sido ver la cara del pobre imbécil mientras lo despachaban. Soy un bastardo, lo sé.

-Eso significa que ahora por fin vas a ser mía? –Dije en tono indiferente, como si estuviéramos discutiendo el tiempo, pero secretamente esperanzado y jodidamente feliz.

-Si aún me quieres… si Jazz, soy tuya –Dijo con un hilo de voz, insegura.

Bella se acercó a mí con los ojos brillantes de emoción contenida y se ubicó frente a mí en mi sillón, apoyando sus rodillas a cada lado de mis piernas con cuidado de no tocar mi pierna herida. Me abrazó hundiendo sus manos en mi cabello y me besó succionando mi labio inferior con los suyos. Yo tomé su nuca con una de mis manos forzando un ángulo más profundo para el beso y metí la otra mano por debajo de su camiseta, desabrochando sin problemas su corpiño. Sin ese obstáculo recorrí cada centímetro de su espalda, recorrí los costados de sus pechos y la empujé contra mí sin dejar de besarla, hambriento de ella.

Nuestro beso fue subiendo rápidamente de intensidad, y yo maldije una y otra vez mi jodida pierna. Cómo podría hacer el amor a mi Bella cuando cualquier movimiento de mis caderas hacia el sur era una tortura?

Bella despegó sus labios de los míos por un instante y removió su camiseta, quedando desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba y posicionando sus pechos justo frente a mi boca. Yo no dudé en aceptar la invitación y los besé alternándolos sin llegar a tocar sus pezones. Bella comenzó a retorcerse en frustración tratando de lograr que yo le diera lo que su cuerpo le pedía, y finalmente accedí, recorriendo su pezón derecho con la punta de mi lengua una y otra vez hasta lo tuve erecto y duro, y luego lo succioné con fuerza. Repetí la operación con el otro y Bella gimió apretando mi cabeza hacia ella.

Dejé sus pechos por un momento cuando su me ocurrió una idea.

-El suelo –Apunté con voz ronca de deseo.

-Qué? –Jadeó.

-El suelo cariño, ayúdame a sentarme en el suelo –No era tan fácil como sonaba y la operación estuvo lejos de ser sexi conmigo ahogando gemidos de dolor y Bella maniobrando muebles para hacer espacio, pero al cabo de unos minutos me encontré sentado en el suelo junto a la chimenea y desabrochando mi camisa. Bella se apuró a desnudarse completamente y se arrodilló a mi lado para ayudarme a sacarme mis pantalones deportivos.

-Comando? –Preguntó.

-Olvidé llevar ropa interior al baño –Contesté mientras mi última prenda de ropa desaparecía.

Bella se acomodó a mi lado y tomó mi erección en su mano, acariciándome lentamente mientras susurraba en mi oído.

-Me extrañaste Jazz? –Su voz ronca y condenadamente sexi.

-Oooh! Si… si cariño –Jadeé. Esta mujer me estaba volviendo loco y mientras tuviera mi pene entre sus manos yo accedería a lo que ella me pidiera.

-Y que hay de esa arpía María? Te toca ella como yo? –Dijo acariciando la punta de mi erección con su pulgar.

-No… no… nadie como tu… no pares… -Jadeé.

-No voy a parar –Dijo lamiendo mis caderas de un lado hacia el otro, depositando besos húmedos en el camino que trazó hacia mi sexo, su respiración contra mi piel haciéndome estremecer.

-Aaaag… Más fuerte cariño… más rápido… más… -Gemí… Más, necesitaba más de ella.

-Mas? –Preguntó lamiendo mi erección desde la base hasta la punta.

-Más…

Ya a esas alturas yo era arcilla en sus manos, y me entregué al placer, sintiendo lentamente cómo la tensión en mi bajo vientre aumentó hasta hacerse insoportable, y con un gruñido acabé en su boca. Dios, su boca! Las cosas que le haría a esa boca…

La vi lamerse los labios con una sexi sonrisa iluminando su rostro y gateó hasta posicionarse sobre mí. Mis manos recorrieron su cuerpo en cada centímetro que pude alcanzar, y ella besó mi pecho y mi cuello, alternando lametazos y mordiscos hasta que nuevamente estuve duro y listo para ella.

-Jazz… -Murmuró contra mi piel.

-Mmmmmmh…

-Jazz… puedes… si yo te ayudo…? -Súbitamente estaba nerviosa y no pude evitar enternecerme, ella alternaba la timidez y la audacia de forma enloquecedora. Nunca me aburriría de mi Bella, mi vida.

-Si cariño, puedo. Y si la pierna nos molesta me la corto, no la necesito para lo que tengo pensado hacer contigo esta noche… -Dije alcanzando su sexo con mis dedos, recorriendo toda su extensión, deslizándolos en su cálida humedad. Acaricié su clítoris con mi pulgar en movimientos circulares hasta que la sentí gemir y restregar su sexo contra mi estómago. Entonces retiré mis manos y ella gimió en descontento. Antes de que pudiera vocalizar su frustración la tomé por las caderas y la senté con fuerza en mi erección, penetrándola en un fluido movimiento.

Ambos jadeamos ante las abrumadoras sensaciones que nos embargaron. Esto era más que sexo, era una conexión más profunda incluso que lo que habíamos compartido antes, porque esta vez sabía que ella era mía, que había regresado por mí y yo no la volvería a dejar alejarse de mi lado. Había aprendido de mis errores y pasaría mi vida compensándola por ellos. Oh mierda, me estoy convirtiendo en una chica, seguro mis testículos se retraen y se convierten en ovarios. A lo mejor terminamos sincronizando nuestros períodos… _Mierda! Concéntrate Jasper!_

Una vez que los músculos de Bella se hubieron adaptado a mi invasión ella comenzó a moverse en movimientos circulares. Yo no podía mover mi cadera, mi pierna reclamaba ante el esfuerzo, pero mis manos en sus caderas guiaron la cadencia de nuestra unión, de menos a más hasta que llegamos a un ritmo frenético. Bella arqueó su espalda y apoyó sus manos en el suelo a cada lado de mis muslos, y yo hundí mi mano entre sus pliegues precipitando su orgasmo con mis caricias.

En cuanto los espasmos de sus músculos comenzaron a apretar mi erección me relajé dejándome llevar por un orgasmo devastador. Ella se dejó caer sobre mi pecho, aún unidos, cubiertos de sudor y perfectamente satisfechos.

-Te amo Jazz… lo siento…

-Te amo cariño… yo lo siento más –Dije con toda sinceridad. Ya nada me importaba salvo la mujer que descansaba en mis brazos. Permanecimos así por largo rato, nuestras respiraciones acompasadas y en silencio hasta que ella murmuró

-Jazz…?

-Sí cariño…

-Ahora… ahora qué?

-Ahora… ahora eres mía y nunca más nos vamos a separar. Si quieres ir a San Francisco nos vamos al jodido San Francisco. Si te quieres ir a Somalia… bueno, tendría que dejar a Swan acá, no queremos que se lo vayan a comer… -Dije sonriendo.

-Jazz! –Me golpeó el brazo falsamente ofendida –No quiero volver a San Francisco… pero tampoco quiero quedarme aquí para siempre… Quiero empezar de cero, sólo los dos, en cualquier parte.

- Que hay de Texas? –Pregunté.

-Que hay de Texas?

-Te gustaría vivir allá? He estado mirando algunas propiedades en internet y creo que gustaría el clima… yo puedo trabajar como veterinario rural en algún pueblo y tú puedes escribir o trabajar o hacer lo que sea que quieras hacer.

-Mmmmh… Texas... suena bien… me gusta la idea! Hagámoslo! –Exclamó plantándome un beso en los labios.

Ese beso se fue profundizando, primero como una promesa de amor, luego con la esperanza de nuestro futuro juntos, y finalmente en la pasión que compartimos por más años de los que quiero contar. Hicimos el amor nuevamente y dormimos sobre la alfombra, junto al fuego de la chimenea y cubiertos por una manta. Dormí mejor que nunca con una sonrisa en los labios. Mi Bella había regresado a casa.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Aaaaaw! Se aaaaamaaaaan! Pero la cosa no se acaba acá señores! Tengo interesantes ideas para el futuro, aún estoy evaluando mis alternativas. Cuéntenme sus opiniones y postearé el siguiente capítulo más pronto!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Nuevo capítulo, nuevas emociones!**

**Creo haber prometido muffins de maracuyá y chocolate blanco y clones de Jazz a cambio de sus reviews… les aseguro que ya los envié, revisen sus buzones, reclámenle al cartero!**

**A varias les apenó el destino de Edward, que se quedó solo… pero les aseguro que siendo tan buen partido no le faltarán candidatas que quieran consolarlo. Él es el hombre perfecto, sólo que en esta historia, no es el hombre perfecto para Bella.**

**Ah! y a lo mejor se habrán preguntado por qué la banda sonora de esta historia está a cargo exclusivamente de Christina Rosenvinge. La respuesta: Simplemente porque me gusta montones y porque tiene canciones apropiadas para todas las situaciones. Es mi privilerio como autora ;)**

**Disfruten! **

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 18**

En el mundo real

nada crece sin sacrificio

no recibes sin dar

no hay fácil no hay armisticio

_A contrapelo /Christina Rosenvinge_

Al despertar al día siguiente de mi regreso a Forks sentí como si todo en mi mundo estuviera exactamente donde debía estar. Los planetas se habían alineado para mí y estaba en mi hogar, acurrucada contra el cálido cuerpo de Jazz, los dos desnudos sobre la alfombra, y cubiertos con una manta.

Jazz seguía durmiendo, él no despertaría antes de las 10 am a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Estiré mi brazo para tomar un cojín del sofá y ponerlo entre sus brazos en reemplazo de mi cuerpo y me levanté para ir al baño. Subí a mi habitación y me puse una camiseta y shorts y bajé a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Preparé panqueques con chips de chocolate y mientras cocinaba planeé cómo cuidar de Jazz de la mejor forma posible. Los pasos más importantes serían en primer lugar renunciar a la editorial, en segundo dejar mi apartamento en San Francisco y deshacerme de mis muebles, y en tercero cancelar todos mis servicios. Agh! Un montón de trámites me esperaban…

Por lo pronto, debía acomodar la casa a las necesidades de Jasper. Claramente él no podía seguir durmiendo en un sofá, y menos si yo quería dormir a su lado. Además teníamos que encontrar una forma de que pudiera bañarse sin peligro, y me gustaría echar un vistazo a su herida para asegurarme de que estaba sanando apropiadamente… Seguro que se había intentado rascar con todo tipo de utensilios en lugar de desabrochar la bota plástica.

…oOo…

-Cariño! Pensé que me habías abandonado de nuevo –Dijo haciendo un delicioso puchero que resultó cómico en un hombre adulto como él.

-Nop, estaba preparando desayuno para alimentar a mi hombre –Respondí depositando la bandeja a su lado.

-Mmmmmh… panqueques con chispas de chocolate… te he dicho que te amo?

-No hoy –Le dije dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz y le acerqué su café negro –Y quiero que sepas que estoy profundamente agraviada por ese hecho.

-Bueno, eso hay que remediarlo… te amo cariño, te amo, te amo, te amo! –Exclamó.

-Si esa es tu reacción ante los panqueques los vamos a convertir en un hábito –Dije sonriendo.

Me senté a su lado y comencé a sorber lentamente mi café con leche mientras él atacaba los panqueques sin misericordia e intercalaba sonidos de apreciación. Dios, era tan fácil hacerlo feliz!

-Jazz… Tenemos 2 cosas que discutir. Una es de logística y la otra es sobre manejo de la basura.

-Okaaay? –Dijo curioso.

-Bueno, la logística primero. Vamos a convertir el living en dormitorio ya que no puedes subir las escaleras, así es que voy a bajar mi colchón mientras tu estés en la tina y voy a apilar los muebles en el comedor para ganar espacio. No va a quedar elegante pero al menos no vamos a tener que dormir en el suelo. Te parece?

-Me parece una buena idea, pero no vas a necesitar ayuda? Yo no puedo ayudar, pero a lo mejor si llamo a Peter…

-No necesito ayuda, no es como si fuera a bajar la cama por la escalera, es sólo el colchón…

-Ok… ahora lo de la basura… de qué se trata eso?

-Ah… esa es tu tarea. No quiero que empecemos esta relación con lastres, sí es que vas a llamar a María y le vas a dejar en claro que no tiene posibilidades contigo. Vi como te miraba y no quiero que empecemos con malentendidos. No tengo problemas en que sean amigos, pero no quiero ambigüedades. Tú eres mío ahora –Dije con toda seriedad. Esperaba no estar pasándome de la raya, pero el día anterior casi me da un infarto cerebral al verlo acurrucado con esa mujer. No permitiría que **nadie** se interpusiera entre nosotros.

-Cariño, ya te lo dije, María y yo somos solo amigos…

-Tú eres su amigo… ella quiere más que tu amistad, o me equivoco?

-No… -Dijo bajando la mirada.

-Entonces llámala y habla con ella y le explicas como el caballero que eres que si la vuelvo a ver con las manos sobre ti, se las voy a cortar y se las voy a dar de comer a los lobos –Dije inclinándome para morder el lóbulo de su oreja –Y créeme que soy capaz -Susurré.

-Ok… la verdad es que a mí ya me estaba empezando a poner nervioso –Dijo tomando mis pechos entre sus manos –Es una buena amiga, pero insistía en enjabonarme mientras estaba en la tina… eso es simplemente… raro –Grrrrr… Eso no es raro, demonios! Eso es acoso. Ya me encargaría de ella si volvía a aparecer… Pero entonces él me besó y pronto María y el resto del mundo fueron la última cosa en nuestras mentes. Hicimos el amor suavemente, cuidando su pierna y su calidad de convaleciente.

...oOo...

El día se nos pasó rápidamente en mi tarea de arreglar la casa para Jazz, y sólo pudimos sentarnos a conversar tranquilos por la noche durante la cena. Yo estaba satisfecha, había movido los muebles del living hacia el comedor y había tirado mi colchón escaleras abajo para hacer una cama provisoria en el living con bastante espacio para que Jazz se pudiera mover en su silla de ruedas sin chocar con nada. Como no esperábamos recibir visitantes, había quedado perfecto.

Durante la tarde Jazz había hablado con María por teléfono, y al parecer la conversación no había salido tan bien como esperábamos, ya que ella se había hecho ilusiones con Jasper y se sintió engañada y usada por él. Se enojó bastante y llamó a Jazz un montón epítetos bastante creativos… Jazz se sintió mal por haberle creado expectativas de una relación más allá de la amistad, sobre todo porque ella lo había cuidado en los momentos en que él más lo había necesitado. Yo sólo pude esperar que se tratara de una simple infatuación pasajera y no le di más vueltas. Pronto nos largaríamos de Forks para no volver.

Para la cena preparé espagueti con albahaca, ajo y champiñones y descorché una botella de vino que encontré en la alacena. Comimos en la cocina, ya que el comedor estaba funcionando como bodega, pero le di un toque romántico encendiendo algunas velas y usando un mantel en lugar de individuales plásticos.

Conversamos de todo un poco e hicimos planes… la idea era mudarnos en 2 ó 3 meses, una vez que Jazz se hubiera recuperado de su lesión lo suficiente como para volver a ser independiente. La mudanza sería bastante trabajo y necesitaríamos esforzarnos bastante en establecernos en un nuevo hogar. Él me contó acerca de las propiedades que había visto en internet y discutimos sobre qué ciudades o pueblos nos gustaría tener cerca y el tamaño de nuestra granja. Gracias a que yo era la única heredera de Charlie había recibido la casa y algo de dinero de su seguro de vida, por lo que, sumado al dinero de la casa y los ahorros de Jazz contábamos con dinero suficiente para comprar una buena granja, especialmente en esta economía en que los agricultores estaban tratando de vender grandes propiedades y habían pocos compradores. El corredor de propiedades local le había dicho a Jazz que nuestras casas no serían tan difíciles de vender por que eran pequeñas casas familiares y esas sí tenían buena demanda, aunque probablemente no conseguiríamos un precio ideal.

Mientras estábamos comiendo el postre, (mouse de chocolate que Charlotte había comprado para alegrar a Jazz) él me dijo

-Cariño… hay algo que tengo que decirte desde hace tiempo…

-Es algo malo? –Dije asustada. Por favor no más secretos ni confesiones!

-No –Sonrió nervioso –No es algo malo… es algo bueno… siempre que tu estés de acuerdo…

-Jazz no me asustes, dime de una vez!

-Bueno cariño, hemos hablado de nuestro futuro, de dónde viviremos y en qué trabajaremos… pero no hemos discutido lo más importante. Bella cariño… quiero que seamos una familia. Quiero que seas mi esposa –Dijo sacándose del bolsillo del pantalón una cajita de terciopelo y poniéndola sobre la mesa frente a mí.

-Jazz! De adonde sacaste este anillo? –Dije abriendo la cajita que revelaba una sencilla argolla de oro blanco con un zafiro redondo sin engarce sujetado me imagino, a presión. Era un anillo que yo misma me hubiera comprado, no la típica argolla de compromiso con diamantes, pomposa, tradicional y ostentosa. No, esto era algo más… original… más yo –Es precioso… es… perfecto! pero cuando? Cómo? No has salido de casa, verdad? –Cómo podría haber salido a comprar un anillo de compromiso en su estado? Y cómo no me di cuenta?

-Lo tengo desde hace años cariño… desde tu fiesta de graduación… recuerdas? –Ambos fruncimos el ceño ante el recuerdo de aquella horrible noche –Desde entonces lo he tenido siempre conmigo… a lo mejor con la esperanza de que algún día podría entregártelo –Tragó saliva nerviosamente y tomó mi mano -Pero no me has contestado… te quieres casar conmigo? –Preguntó en un susurro.

-Jazz… –Murmuré con la voz quebrada y los ojos llorosos. Mi corazón latía rápido y me sentía embargada de emoción y amor por este hombre que me había esperado durante todos estos años. Lo amé más que nunca, y me di cuenta de que me pasaría la vida agradeciendo la buena estrella que me guió al bosque cuando sólo tenía tres años… que me guió a él… –Sí… quiero ser tu esposa! –Y me lancé a sus brazos y lo besé frenética, regodeándome en su olor y su sabor mesclado con chocolate. Mmmmmh, mi favorito!

-Cariño, por fin vamos a ser una familia de verdad! Quiero una familia grande con enormes almuerzos los domingos… Vamos a tener montones de hijos! –Dijo sonriendo feliz y entusiasmado.

-Qué? Montones de hijos… de qué estamos hablando? Cuántos son montones? –Dije separándome de él para ver si estaba hablando en serio.

-Mmmmmh… no lo sé… 6, 8…

-Estás loco? -Le dije espantada –Tú crees que yo deposito huevos como un pez? Ni loca voy a sufrir 6 a 8 partos, olvídalo. A menos que quieras parirlos tú, te vas a tener que conformar con un máximo de tres o cuatro.

-Tres o cuatro? De acuerdo cariño –Dijo estrechando mi mano –Sabes? Yo habría negociado hasta dos –Se rió –Creo que yo me encargaré de la venta de las casas… Tú te rindes muy fácilmente.

-Jaaazz! –Exclamé golpeando su brazo. Me acababa de comprometer a tener 4 hijos? Estaba loca? En fin, no valía la pena preocuparme antes de tiempo, verdad? –Tramposo!

-Desde cuando nos conocemos? –Rió pellizcando mi muslo –Que piensas? –Me preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de que yo estaba perdida en divagaciones.

-Mmmmmh… estaba pensando… estoy usando un dispositivo anticonceptivo bajo la piel en mi brazo… Se supone que previene un embarazo por 5 años… creo que me lo voy a remover y usar otro método menos drástico para ir acostumbrando mi cuerpo… cuando quieres empezar a intentar embarazarnos?

-Mmmmmh… que te parece en unos 5 minutos? –Dijo besando mi mano con su anillo.

Y efectivamente, cinco minutos después estábamos en nuestro nuevo dormitorio estrenando nuestra cama en el suelo.

…oOo…

Al día siguiente fui al hospital a pedir al ginecólogo que me removiera el dispositivo. Afortunadamente no había mucha gente y ni siquiera debí esperar mucho rato para que el doctor me pudiera atender. Aproveché de hacerme un examen PAP y programamos la sencilla intervención para dos días después cuando estuvieran listos mis resultados.

De regreso a casa pasé al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas que necesitábamos para la cena y cuando me iba bajando del auto sonó mi celular. Rosalie.

-Bella? Hola Bella como fue todo?

-Oh, hola Rose todo está perfecto! Bueno, no perfecto... Jazz tuvo un accidente montando y se fracturó el fémur … Lo operaron y le pusieron 2 pernos de titanio! Ahora va a sonar en los aeropuertos, estoy segura –Dije conectando el "manos libres" mientras sacaba un carro de la línea y empezaba a recorrer los pasillos.

-Oh! Pero está bien? Cómo pasó? Está en casa? –Preguntó alarmada.

-Sí, no te preocupes, él está bien, acomodamos el living como dormitorio para que pueda desplazarse en su silla de ruedas por el primer piso, así es que solo falta esperar que el hueso se suelde y va a quedar como nuevo –Dije deteniéndome en el pasillo de los fideos y echando un paquete de sopa de letras y otro de fetuchini – Y bueno –Continué -esas no son todas las noticias… nos mudaremos a Texas!

-A Texas? Qué demonios vas a hacer tú en Texas Bella Swan?

-Vamos a ser vaqueros! –Dije emocionada –Bueno, no vaqueros exactamente, vamos a criar caballos y yo voy a tomarme un tiempo para escribir… -Dije entrando al pasillo de las conservas y mermeladas. Necesitaba tomates en cubitos para una salsa boloñesa.

-Oh Bella, estoy tan feliz por ti! –Dijo mientras yo miraba entre las latas para encontrar los tomates y buscaba pulpa de maracuyá para mis muffins.

-Y eso no es todo Rose… Anoche Jazz me entregó un anillo de compromiso que ha guardado desde la noche de mi graduación y me pidió que me casara con él… ME CASO CON JAZZ, ROSE! –Grité emocionada, dando saltitos, y mis gritos hicieron eco en Rose que chillaba como una maniática. Pero antes de que Rose pudiera decir nada, un fuerte CRASH! Sonó tras de mí y al girarme vi un enorme frasco de mermelada quebrado en el piso, y en medio del desastre rojo y pegajoso, estaba Alice con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas, mirándome furiosa.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**No querían a Alice? Pués regresa Alice!**

**Reviews=love**


	19. Chapter 19

**Oh! Nuevo capítulo y muchas buenas noticias.**

**En primer lugar, decidí jugar un poco y creé un par de Banners para mis 2 historias, "La Oportunidad de Jake" y "Regreso a Casa". Los pueden encontrar en mi perfil. Si alguna se siente creativa y le gustaría crear un banner para alguna de mis historias, yo feliz y agradecida lo publicaré.**

**En segundo lugar, esta historia ha sido reseñada en el blog de MaRiia, letrasdehieloyfuego . blogspot . com (sin espacios). Es un honor que mi historia sea recomendada, muchas gracias MaRiia!**

**En tercer lugar, "Regreso a Casa" ya tiene el exacto número de reviews que LODJ, por lo que estoy feliz de ver que vamos de menos a más!**

**Finalmente, he estado leyendo otros Fics que están en proceso y he visto a varios autores quejándose de que no pueden responder a sus reviews. Mi mamá siempre dice "Mal de muchos, consuelo de tontos", pero me siento bien de no ser la única con este problema. Ya saben que me encanta responder a sus comentarios.**

**Y eso sería por ahora… En este capítulo la historia da un nuevo giro y NECESITO que me digan qué les parece.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Dices que la suerte no para en tu portal,  
>que lo Dios te da Dios te lo quita,<br>Y se que no es tu fuerte, pensar en los demás  
>ya no me das pena, señorita<br>_Señorita / Christina y los Subterráneos_

**Capítulo 19**

**Jasper POV**

Bella había aceptado ser mi esposa. Y como bonus había aceptado tener 4 hijos. Por fin tendría la familia que siempre había querido. Yo era un hombre feliz.

Mientras Bella estaba en su consulta con el ginecólogo me entretuve jugando Guitar Hero en la Xbox… me aburrí pronto, estaba demasiado inquieto y quería compartir mis noticias con alguien, por lo que llamé a Peter. Hablamos largo y tendido, me felicitó y acordamos que nos reuniríamos a cenar uno de estos días para que él y Char pudieran ver a Bella otra vez.

Hice un esfuerzo por ordenar un poco el "dormitorio" y recoger mi ropa sucia desparramada por la habitación, y finalmente acomodé mi silla de ruedas junto a la chimenea y me dediqué a dibujar simples bocetos de la casa que construiríamos juntos, de los establos, las instalaciones… básicamente me pasé la mañana soñando como un idiota enamorado.

Cerca del medio día, justamente cuando me encontraba en el punto más alto de mi euforia, sentí el auto de Bella estacionarse y a los pocos segundos se abrió la puerta revelando una imagen que me habría parecido graciosísima de no ser por la mirada de Bella, que parecía echar chispas.

-Cariño, que te pasó? –Dije súbitamente preocupado al mirarla en más detalle y ver su blusa con un par de botones menos, su cabello desordenado y cubierto de algo pegajoso que no pude identificar y el resto de su ropa arrugada y sucia… Y eso en su labio era sangre? Qué mierda le había pasado?

-Alice! –Respondió como si esa sola palabra fuera toda la explicación que necesitaba.

Bella tiró su cartera con fuerza al otro lado de la habitación y comenzó a pasearse de un lado para el otro con la respiración agitada, murmurando insultos.

-Bella… -Nada –Cariño… -Aún sin respuesta –Isabella Marie Swan! –Grité, y ella dirigió los ojos hacia mí. Mmmmh, tal vez era una mala idea dirigir su atención (y furia) hacia mí, pero ya estaba hecho y necesitaba saber qué demonios había sucedido con esa enana sicótica.

-QUÉ? –Me gritó.

-Necesito que me expliques qué pasó… Alice te hizo eso?

-Pasó que estaba en el pasillo de las conservas del supermercado preocupándome de mis propios asuntos, eligiendo tomates en cubitos y hablando con Rosalie. Estaba contándole sobre nuestro compromiso, cuando de pronto escuché un ruido de algo que se quebraba y al girarme me encuentro con Alice en medio de un mar de mermelada de fresa, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar la tenía colgada de mi cabello gritándome que yo había arruinado su vida. Me tropecé y caímos las dos al suelo dándonos golpes y gritándonos insultos, rodamos sobre vidrio y mermelada y créeme, ella se llevó la peor parte… -Dijo con una sonrisa maligna –Y bueno, peleamos hasta que juntamos una pequeña multitud y personal del supermercado nos separó… Y creo que ya no soy bienvenida en ese lugar, de ahora en adelante vamos a tener que pedir entrega a domicilio a menos que quieras ir tú a comprar… Y no te vas a encontrar con Alice porque ella tampoco es bienvenida en el supermercado –Terminó con un suspiro y cayó exhausta sobre el colchón, rodando inmediatamente al piso

-Mierda, mierda, mierda! Voy a manchar la cama de mermelada! –Dijo gateando hacia el piso de madera.

-Cariño… desvístete por favor… necesito ver si tienes algún trozo de vidrio enterrado… déjame curarte y te vas a dar una ducha –Dije acercándome a ella, que se había sentado en el piso enfurruñada.

-Humpf –Gruñó, me dio una mirada exasperada y esperé que me mandara al infierno, pero lentamente se desnudó prenda por prenda. Yo traté de mantener mi mente enfocada en el posible daño que pudiera haber sufrido Bella, pero al ver su cuerpo desnudo no pude menos que imaginármela luchando en mermelada… Mmmmmmh… Bella en mermelada…

Aclaré mi mente y archivé esa imagen para otro momento más apropiado, recogí el botiquín del baño y estacioné mi silla a su lado. Una simple inspección me permitió identificar algunos cortes menores en sus manos y brazos, varios moretones en las costillas y su labio inferior partido. Una vez que me hube asegurado de que todos los cortes estaban limpios y sin vidrios incrustados, le di un par de antiinflamatorios y la envié a la ducha mientras recogía su ropa sucia. Luego me dejé caer sobre el colchón para esperarla.

Media hora después emergió Bella en medio de una nube de vapor. Se veía un poco más tranquila y yo le hice una seña para que se sentara en el colchón a mi lado. Ella suspiró y dejó caer la toalla que cubría su cuerpo, quedando sólo con la que cubría su cabello. Se acurrucó contra mí y yo estiré mi brazo para cubrirla con el cobertor. Nos mantuvimos largo rato así, abrazados, disfrutando de la calma que nos daba nuestra mutua compañía. Bella se quedó dormida,(los antiinflamatorios siempre tenían ese efecto en ella por alguna razón), y yo le quité la toalla de la cabeza para secar su cabello con el calor de la chimenea, peinándolo entre mis dedos.

Por qué el pasado no nos podía dejar en paz? Por qué tenía que aparecer Alice justo en el momento en que todo parecía estar funcionando como debía? Y maldita sea mi pierna que empeoraba toda la situación, haciéndome un inútil a la hora de proteger a mi mujer.

Decidí que la única manera de mejorar este día de mierda era no levantándonos más. Tendría a Bella en cama conmigo todo el tiempo que lograra convencerla. Si no podía caminar, aprovecharía mi tiempo acostado.

Decidí pedir una pizza para que Bella no se levantara con la excusa de tener que cocinar. El sonido del timbre la despertó, pero simplemente se dio vuelta y siguió durmiendo al ver que yo ya estaba en mi silla listo para abrir la puerta. Recibí la caja y entregué el dinero sin decir palabra, tratando de hacer el trámite lo más rápido posible…. Pero el adolescente hijo de puta del repartidor no sacaba los ojos de encima a Bella acostada desnuda sobre su estómago en un colchón en la mitad del living, apenas sus nalgas y piernas cubiertas… demonios!. Creo que le gruñí, pero lo que habría resultado amenazante cuando estoy sobre mis dos piernas debe haber sonado patético en mi nueva condición de inválido.

Cerré la puerta en su cara y decidí que a partir de ese momento tiraría el dinero por debajo de la puerta. No me arriesgaría a que ningún otro desgraciado alimentara sus fantasías con el cuerpo desnudo de MI Bella.

Me dirigí hacia la cama y Bella suspiró, ajena a mis celos o la lujuria que había desatado en el repartidor.

-Cariño, despierta… llegó el almuerzo…

-Mmmmmmmmh

-Bella, la Pizza se enfría…

-De qué la pediste? –Gruñó aún con los ojos cerrados, como si su decisión de despertar dependiera de mi elección de los ingredientes.

-Tu favorita! Pizza marinara! –Dije tratando de molestarla.

-Puaj! –Dijo y se cubrió la cabeza con una almohada, decidida a ignorarme.

-Champiñones cariño… -Dije abriendo la caja para tentarla con el olor -Champiñones, doble queso, tomates deshidratados y pepperoni.

-Mmmmmmmmm… no me quiero moveeer… -Dijo estirándose sin abrir los ojos. Testaruda como siempre.

-Peor para ti, yo tengo hambre –Dije tomando una rebanada y empezando a comer sin esperarla.

-Hey Whitlock! Donde quedaron tus modales? –Dijo sentándose de súbito –Necesitamos servilletas… -Dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo, y después de comer volvimos a la cama para ver viejas películas en blanco y negro. Partimos con "De aquí a la Eternidad" y antes de poder empezar con la segunda película nos encontrábamos desnudos, besándonos frenéticos. Hicimos el amor y luego vimos "Rebelde sin Causa". No volvimos a hablar del incidente con Alice, ambos tratando de enfocarnos en nuestra felicidad y en no dejar que ella la empañara.

El clima estaba especialmente frío pero seco… casi esperaba que comenzara a nevar, lo que hizo aún mejor mi idea de no levantarnos más. Pasamos la noche aferrados el uno al otro, como si aún no nos hiciéramos la idea de que lo nuestro era permanente… Como si esperáramos que en cualquier momento algo se interpusiera entre nosotros y nos volviera a separar.

Al día siguiente era sábado, y Bella despertó temprano. La sentí removerse entre mis brazos y poner un cojín en su lugar. Sonreí en mis sueños, ella aún creía que me engañaba con esa treta… Abracé la almohada como si fuera mi novia para el beneficio de Bella y su charada y volví a dormir profundamente hasta que me despertó un grito aterrado.

Bella estaba parada frente a la puerta de entrada abierta, respirando con dificultad. Estaba a punto de llorar. Yo me puse mis bóxer y me subí a mi silla de ruedas para ver qué rayos tenía a Bella en ese estado.

Nunca me habría imaginado algo como lo que me encontré… qué mente enferma haría algo como eso?

No debí darle muchas vueltas al asunto. Alice.

Y entonces, Bella se desmayó.

…oOo…

-Qué está esperando? –Demandó Bella al oficial de policía que nos estaba entrevistando –Vaya y arréstela.

-Señorita Swan… -Dijo el policía tratando de apaciguarla –No tenemos evidencia de que la señorita Brandon haya estado involucrada en los hechos.

-Me atacó ayer en el supermercado! Debe haber al menos 20 testigos que lo pueden corroborar! Y además ella sabe perfectamente cómo me afecta la sangre! Ella planeó y ejecutó esto como una venganza por nuestro compromiso! –Exclamó casi fuera de sí.

-Lo único que puedo prometerle por ahora es que la entrevistaremos, pero mientras no contemos con evidencia sólida no hay nada que podamos hacer –Dijo el policía como si lamentara no poder hacer más. Probablemente era así.

-Eso es todo? –Preguntó Peter. Bendito Peter que me ayudaría a limpiar la sangre que chorreaba seca de la puerta y el porche. Bella se desmayaría de nuevo si debía lidiar con eso.

-Eso es todo –Confirmó el policía –No duden en llamarme ante cualquier duda o incidente, por menor que sea. Y… Señorita Swan… lamento mucho la muerte de su padre… Fue un gran hombre-Dijo bajando la mirada.

Una vez que se hubo retirado la policía, Bella comenzó otra vez a desesperarse, y yo no pude hacer más que acariciar su mano y escucharla. Por supuesto que me gustaría lidiar yo mismo con Alice, y claramente ella era la principal sospechosa, pero entendía el punto de vista de la policía. Sin evidencia no había nada que hacer. Claro, Bella no opinaba lo mismo y reclamaba la silla eléctrica para Alice.

Peter salió con una bolsa de basura para recoger los restos de la gallina y un cubo de agua y un trapo para limpiar la sangre de la puerta y las paredes. Ahora más que nunca se hacía necesaria nuestra mudanza. Bella no sería capaz de volver a mirar esa puerta sin imaginarla bañada en sangre.

…oOo…

En un pueblo del tamaño de Forks no hay mucho que hacer. Si uno busca diversión hay que dirigirse a Port Ángeles donde hay un par de clubs, un cine y otras amenidades. No es que estuviéramos con un ánimo muy festivo, pero necesitábamos sacar nuestra mente de lo que había ocurrido, por lo que invitamos a Peter y Char a hacer un picnic en el living/dormitorio con nosotros y jugar a las cartas.

Comenzamos tomando cerveza y terminamos tomando ron. Yo no bebo casi nunca, pero esta jodida situación ameritaba un buen trago, y Bella pensó lo mismo y se bebió más de uno. Peter y Char se fueron a su casa en un taxi a las 4 de la mañana borrachos como cubas y Bella y yo caímos inconscientes en nuestro colchón con la ropa puesta.

A las 11 de la mañana desperté con el teléfono sonando insistentemente. Extendí la mano y contesté con un gruñido mientras Bella se cubría la cabeza con una almohada y resoplaba.

-Aló.

-Jasper?

-Peter? Qué demonios quieres? Es demasiado temprano para lo que sea que quieras! -Ya podía sentir los efectos de la resaca y no quería ni pensar en moverme y menos en abrir los ojos. Mi boca estaba pastosa, sentí mi estómago inestable y sufría de dolorosas puntadas tras mis ojos, atacándome al ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón. Mierda!

-Jasper… asumo que ninguno de los dos ha salido de tu casa hoy? –Su voz estaba tensa, esta no era una llamada de cortesía para agradecerme la borrachera de la noche anterior.

-No, estábamos durmiendo hasta hace un minuto. Que mierda pasa, Peter?

-Estoy afuera de tu casa, vine a recoger mi auto… Creo que tienes que cubrir tu flojo trasero y asomarte a ver lo que hay en tu porche…

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Qué les pareció este giro más oscuro? Siguen conmigo?**

**Reviews=love**


	20. Chapter 20

**Seguimos con la locura. No pude evitar reír escribiendo este capítulo. La situación es seria, pero también un poco ridícula. Espero que les guste.**

**Como siempre, espero sus comentarios, teorías y reclamos.**

**Disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_-Jasper… asumo que ninguno de los dos ha salido de tu casa hoy? –Su voz estaba tensa, esta no era una llamada de cortesía para agradecerme la borrachera de la noche anterior._

_-No, estábamos durmiendo hasta hace un minuto. Que mierda pasa, Peter?_

_-Estoy afuera de tu casa, vine a recoger mi auto… Creo que tienes que cubrir tu flojo trasero y asomarte a ver lo que hay en tu porche…_

**Capítulo 20**

…Y soy buena chica

o por lo menos lo parece

porque nadie me mira

cuando muerdo las paredes.

Tengo una pistola

por si un día todo falla

en vez de hacer la cola

poder saltar la valla.

Tengo una pistola / Christina y los Subterráneos

**Jasper POV**

Me levanté rápidamente y me subí a mi silla de ruedas. Bella me preguntó media dormida adonde me dirigía, pero la tranquilicé diciendo que Peter estaba afuera de la casa y que quería conversar conmigo.

Abrí la puerta de la casa y entonces lo vi…

Mierda.

-Mierda! –Exclamé sin poder creerlo.

-Exactamente mis palabras –Respondió Peter mirando la enorme pila de estiércol que había frente a la puerta. Y luego enfoqué la mirada en el letrero primorosamente escrito. "Bella". Já. Sutil.

-Mierda! –Exclamé otra vez. La sangre y la gallina decapitada habían sigo macabras, pero pensé que eran un hecho aislado, una venganza asquerosa pero casi infantil en su intención de asustar e impactar, pero sumado a esto… esto requería premeditación y alevosía, requería a alguien recogiendo al menos un saco de estiércol de varios animales… Agh… caballo, vaca, perro, gato… es eso estiércol de possum? Demonios! sólo una mente enferma.

-Que vas a hacer socio? –Preguntó Peter.

-Hazme un favor y llama a la policía. Voy a hablar con Bella y a ponerme una chaqueta, que se me está congelando el trasero –Dije dando media vuelta y entrando a la casa. Rodé hasta la cama y susurré

-Bella, cariño…

-Mmmmmmh… muy temprano Jazz…

-Lo sé cariño, pero tenemos que levantarnos, la policía viene en camino…

-Qué pasó? Por qué? Hubo algún accidente? Peter está bien? Char? –Dijo sentándose de pronto y agarrándose la cabeza con las dos manos cerró los ojos –Aaaaagh!

-Yo también estoy con resaca cariño, pero tenemos que levantarnos ahora. Peter y Char están bien. Anda al baño y te tomas un par de aspirinas y te lavas la cara y te vas a sentir mejor.

-Y tú?

-Tráeme las aspirinas por favor.

-Me vas a decir qué pasó?

-Las aspirinas primero.

Bella obedeció y se encerró en el baño un buen rato. Mientras, Peter entró a la casa por la puerta de la cocina y nos sentamos a esperar que llegara la policía. A los 10 minutos escuchamos un golpe en la ventana. Peter se asomó y le hizo señas al policía para que entrara por atrás. Afortunadamente era el mismo policía del día anterior.

-Buenos días oficial Stevens –Saludé –Gracias por venir tan rápidamente.

-Llámeme Félix –Dijo con una sonrisa extendiéndonos la mano a Peter y a mí –Parece que nos vamos a seguir viendo.

-Jasper -Contesté.

-Peter –Se presentó.

-Y la señorita Swan? –Preguntó. Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta del baño y Bella emergió luciendo bastante más recuperada a pesar de las ojeras y la ropa arrugada. Demonios, quién era yo para juzgar? aun no me había lavado ni los dientes.

-Simplemente Bella, por favor –Dijo Bella extendiéndole su mano –Hola Peter… Bien, supongo que esta no es una reunión social, así es que quién de ustedes me va a decir qué es lo que pasa? –Dijo levantando una ceja y entregándome las aspirinas y un vaso de agua. Luego nos miró a los tres cruzando los brazos en su pecho, esperando. Nosotros nos miramos mutuamente, ninguno queriendo ser el portador de malas noticias, especialmente después de su reacción del día anterior.

-Abre la puerta de entrada, cariño –Dije por fin, ya que Félix y Peter parecían súbitamente interesados en la alfombra. Bella me miró con sorpresa y a la puerta con miedo, sin saber qué esperar. Al abrirla gritó

-MIERDA!

-Eso es lo que dijimos nosotros –Respondimos Peter y yo al unísono. Félix contrajo la boca tratando de evitar la sonrisa que no sería bienvenida en su posición como autoridad.

-Qué… qué vamos a hacer con esto?

-Bueno cariño, si fuera sólo de vaca y caballo lo podríamos usar como fertilizante en el jardín, pero es un mix de varias especies así es que yo voto por la basura o una hoguera… podemos invitar a Char y asar malvaviscos –Dije con una sonrisa, pensando en que lo mejor sería tomarnos las cosas con humor. Peter resopló y Félix hizo como que tosía.

-Y USTEDES PIENSAN QUE ESTO ES GRACIOSO? –Gritó Bella –ESA PILA DE MIERDA TIENE MI NOMBRE! –Y con eso perdimos el control. Los tres explotamos en un ataque de risa. Peter rodó por el suelo agarrándose las costillas con las dos manos mientras Félix se tapaba el rostro con su gorra y yo me retorcía en la silla. Mientras más nos reíamos Bella más se enfurecía, y mientras ella más gritaba nosotros más gracioso lo encontrábamos. Yo culpo al alcohol que seguía recorriendo mis venas, y posiblemente Peter podía apelar a lo mismo, pero la actitud de Félix era injustificable, y Bella pareció pensar lo mismo.

-OFICIAL STEVENS! –Gritó tratando de poner orden–Qué va a hacer usted con la mierda? –En ese punto Peter y yo aullábamos de risa, nuestros rostros rojos y lágrimas corriendo por nuestras mejillas. Del rostro de Félix no sé, porque se negó a remover la gorra que lo cubría, pero sus hombros se sacudían espasmódicamente.

Bella nos miró enfurecida y finalmente se dio media vuelta y se encerró en el baño.

…oOo…

Peter y Félix ayudaron a limpiar el porche mientras yo les sujetaba las bolsas de basura. Bella se negó a volver a dirigirnos la palabra hasta bien entrada la tarde.

Félix nos recomendó instalar cámaras de seguridad alrededor de la casa, y Bella y yo decidimos que si las sorpresa continuaban, sería la única alternativa, aunque no valí la pena gastar dinero en una casa que esperábamos vender en un mes. Esa noche cenamos en silencio, yo no sabía qué decir y Bella se encontraba con un humor de perros que variaba entre la rabia y el miedo. Aún no había pruebas contra Alice y era su palabra contra la nuestra.

Al día siguiente Bella se despertó temprano y yo en cuanto la sentí salir del baño me ofrecí a abrir la puerta de entrada, esperando alguna sorpresa. Ella asintió y me observó desde el costado de la chimenea mientras yo abrí la puerta. Nada. Afortunadamente no había nada. Por si acaso revisé la puerta de la cocina y tampoco encontré nada de qué preocuparnos, por lo que suspiré aliviado pensando que estos ridículos ataques se habían terminado.

Ese día lunes Bella se encargó de comenzar a arreglar su situación en San Francisco. Rose empacaría sus efectos personales y se los enviaría por correo a Forks. Luego Bella se puso en contacto con su corredor de propiedades para dejar el departamento y contactó a las distintas compañías para cancelar sus servicios. Con cada llamada yo me sentía más y más feliz.

Por la tarde, Bella fue al médico a quitarse su dispositivo anticonceptivo, lo que en mis libros lo hacía todo perfecto. Esa noche decidimos celebrar haciendo el amor y comiendo helado en la cama.

El martes llegó y se fue sin novedad. Nos dedicamos a investigar nuestras distintas posibilidades en Texas.

El miércoles comenzaron a llegar las cartas. El primer día fueron 8. El segundo 10. El tercero 7. El domingo no había servicio de correo por lo que pudimos descansar del acoso postal.

Todas las cartas tenían el nombre y dirección de Bella impresos en el sobre. Los sobres no tenían remitente.

Todos los sobres contenían una sola hoja de papel. Esa hoja de papel tenía una sola palabra escrita con letras recortadas de diarios y revistas. Y las palabras eran siempre insultos que variaban entre "PERRA", "PUTA", "MUÉRETE", "RAMERA", etc.

Félix se hizo una presencia casi constante en nuestra casa, pero aún seguíamos sin pistas o evidencia concluyente con la que acusar a Alice.

Los sobres y el papel, se estableció que eran de fabricantes nacionales y marcas que se pueden encontrar en cualquier papelería. Ni los sobres ni las cartas contenían huellas digitales de Alice. Los sobres tenían huellas de Bella y mías, además de las huellas de lo que se asumió era el personal de la oficina de correos, lo que indicaba que quien los hubiera manipulado había tenido la precaución de usar guantes. Y la estampilla probablemente había sido pegada con agua, pero no lo pudimos establecer porque el departamento de policía de Forks no contaba con el soporte técnico ni los recursos como para realizar pruebas de ADN a un montón de estampillas sin un crimen serio de por medio.

Bella estaba al borde del ataque de nervios la mayor parte del tiempo y yo me sentía como un león enjaulado, sin poder salir de la casa, sin poder ayudar a descubrir qué demonios estaba pasando y sin poder proteger a mi mujer.

Peter y Char nos fueron a visitar el sábado por la noche con la intención de distraernos. Cenamos, jugamos póker y bebimos. Y hablamos de las malditas sorpresas.

-No puedo creer que no haya nada que ustedes puedan hacer! –Exclamó Char.

-Nada –Respondí resignado –Nada mientras no haya evidencia.

-Y qué hay de una orden de restricción? –Insistió.

-En primer lugar una orden de restricción no le impediría a Alice seguir con sus cartitas, pero además al no haber evidencia ningún juez lo va a considerar. Lo mismo con un allanamiento.

-Increíble! –Exclamó. Bella no dijo nada pero su lenguaje corporal gritaba tensión.

-Oh Jazz! –Dijo Peter tratando de cambiar de tema –Me encontré con María en la frutería esta mañana… me preguntó cómo seguía tu pierna. Estaba bastante preocupada porque esta semana no te había ido a sacar los puntos de tu herida.

-Mierda! – Exclamé -Entre todo lo que ha pasado esta semana lo olvidé… Gracias por recordármelo… Dale las gracias a María cuando la veas. Es una buena chica.

-Humpf! –Resopló Bella.

-En tu nombre –Dijo Peter.

-Cariño, puede que María no te guste, pero ella se ha portado bien conmigo. Enfoquemos tu odio en Alice… Me acompañas al hospital el lunes?

-Por supuesto! Donde mis ojos te vean –Respondió ella amenazante mientras Peter y Char nos observaban divertidos. Yo le di un beso un poco inapropiado y pronto olvidamos los celos y los temas desagradables. Seguimos jugando póker y pasando un buen rato con nuestros amigos.

…oOo…

El domingo decidimos ir a Port Ángeles por el día, sólo por salir de la casa y dejar atrás los problemas. Recorrimos algunas librerías y luego almorzamos en un pequeño restorán indio donde comimos Samosas, y compartimos un enorme plato de murgh makhani con Naan y arroz blanco. Luego Bella y yo compramos enormes conos de helado y nos sentamos en un parque a ver el día pasar.

Discutimos nuestros planes de boda y decidimos que sería divertido casarnos en Las Vegas. No teníamos familia y sólo invitaríamos a Peter y Char, Rose y Emmett, por lo que podríamos hacer un fin de semana de juego, diversión y matrimonio. Hasta nos podía casar Elvis!

A mí me gustaba la idea de casarme, donde fuera y como fuera con tal de que Bella por fin fuera mía, pero la verdad la idea de Las Vegas me parecía ideal para nosotros, me encantaba Elvis y sólo faltaba que yo fuera capaz de volver a caminar para concretar nuestros planes.

El camino a casa fue tranquilo. Bella conducía lento por que estaba oscureciendo y no le gustaba manejar de noche, pero no me molestó. Disfrutábamos de nuestra mutua compañía y escuchamos la radio, cantando las canciones que nos sabíamos e inventando letras para las canciones que no. Todo el stress de la semana parecía ser cosa del pasado, lo único importante éramos ella y yo y entre nosotros todo estaba bien.

Al llegar a casa ya estaba completamente oscuro, por lo que al principio no notamos nada extraño. Sólo al acercarnos a la entrada nos dimos cuenta de que la puerta estaba entreabierta.

Convencí a Bella de que llamáramos a Félix a su celular antes de entrar a la casa, ya que no sabíamos qué esperar y yo difícilmente podría protegerla si aún había alguien adentro.

Félix llegó en 5 minutos, vestido de civil (por lo que imagino que interrumpimos su día libre) pero cargando su pistola y haciéndose cargo de la situación. Entró a la casa y desde afuera pudimos ver cómo fue encendiendo una a una las luces de cada habitación. Al cabo de 10 minutos nos dio autorización para entrar. El living/dormitorio era un desastre. Cada prenda de ropa que Bella poseía había sido destrozada. Nuestra cama estaba cubierta por una montaña de trozos de tela que componían su ropa interior, jeans, camisetas, etc. Y como la guinda de la torta, su perfume, su champú, bálsamo y loción de cuerpo habían sido vaciados encima como la salsa en un sundae.

Félix nos ordenó no tocar nada y llamó refuerzos, y al poco rato llegó un par de agentes que tomaron huellas digitales por toda la casa. Los agentes establecieron que el punto de entrada del intruso había sido la puerta de la cocina, que se veía forzada, pero que el punto de salida había sido la puerta de entrada. No teníamos vecinos cercanos, por lo que tampoco había testigos.

Mientras, Bella lloraba desconsolada y yo me debatía entre la rabia y la impotencia. La maldita perra había entrado en nuestra casa y había destrozado cada prenda de Bella… eso había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Pobres Bella y Jazz… no hay evidencias para acusar a Alice… que pueden hacer? **

**Ideas?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok, este es un capítulo que no tenía pensado incluir, pero me pareció interesante y aquí está, dedicado a Caro . Bere . Cullen que hoy está de cumpleaños. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, eres una de mis lectoras más fieles!**

**Como les decía, el capítulo pasado promovió la creación de interesantes hipótesis, y creo que este les dará un poco más en que pensar. Quedo atenta a sus teorías!**

**Muchas gracias a todas por seguir leyendo y comentando.**

**Disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 21**

…Mis viejos sueños han caducado como una botella de leche

y los nuevos se han perdido sin que nadie los aproveche…

…Sólo quiero un par de pequeñas puñaladas

que me recuerden que aún estoy viva.

Al fin sola, al fin loca…

_Al fin sola, al fin loca / Christina y los Subterráneos_

**María POV**

_Nací en Chula Vista, California. Mi madre había cruzado la frontera embarazada de mí ayudada por coyotes a los que les pagó el dinero que ahorró trabajando como empleada doméstica en una gran casa de una familia de petroleros estadounidenses en Playas de Rosarito. Ganaba el mínimo, trabajaba entre 14 y 16 horas al día, recibía a veces la ropa que la patrona desechaba y el dueño de casa visitaba su habitación un par de veces a la semana._

_Mi madre trabajó en esa casa desde los 15 años, y las visitas del patrón comenzaron cuando ella tenía 16. Pobre y si tener donde ir ni a quién acudir, no le quedó otra que agachar la cabeza y aguantar los golpes y reiteradas violaciones por parte del patrón y a veces sus amigos. _

_A los 17 años quedó embarazada y no supo ni de quién. Podía ser el patrón o de otros 3 hombres distintos que habían abusado de ella ese mes. Cuando sus temores fueron confirmados acudió al patrón con el problema, y recibió tal paliza que terminó abortando. Problema solucionado._

_Mi madre no aprendió la lección y siguió trabajando en esa casa, pero al menos decidió comenzar a ahorrar para algún día escapar a la tierra de las oportunidades, donde creyó se cumplirían todos sus sueños. Los Estados Unidos._

_A los 20 años quedó embarazada de nuevo, pero esta vez tenía un poco de dinero y pudo escapar. Ella estaba segura de que ésta vez sí que el patrón la mataba._

_El fruto de sus ahorros pagó por un coyote que la ayudó a cruzar la frontera junto a un grupo de infelices en las mismas condiciones de ella. Caminaron por el desierto durante 5 días y dejaron a varios del grupo atrás. Si no puedes seguir, ahí te quedas. Mi madre siguió, a pura fuerza de voluntad y finalmente llegó a Chula Vista donde tenía un par de parientes lejanos que pensó, la podrían ayudar._

_Los parientes la recibieron sin ningún entusiasmo, ellos eran gente humilde y ella era una indocumentada embarazada y más muerta que viva después del viaje por el desierto. Pero la familia es la familia y le cedieron una manta y una almohada para que durmiera donde encontrara espacio en esa casa de dos habitaciones donde vivían 4 adultos y 5 niños._

_Pero yo no nací en esa casa. Tampoco en el hospital. Nop, yo nací en la calle junto a cajones de fruta mientras mi madre trabajaba en una feria itinerante. Nadie se molestó en ayudarla y no había dinero para el hospital, por lo que ella se agachó bajo su puesto y empujó con todas sus fuerzas. El cordón umbilical lo cortó con el cuchillo con el que cortaba trozos de calabaza. Odio las calabazas._

_Con el tiempo las cosas mejoraron un poco. Mi madre trabajó recolectando fruta, lavando carros, recogiendo basura, limpiando baños, sirviendo mesas, de vendedora ambulante y hasta paseando perros. Yo quedaba al cuidado de familiares, amigos o mi madre me llevaba consigo al trabajo._

_Al poco tiempo comenzaron a llegar los pretendientes. Ella era joven y a pesar de su difícil pasado, aún era bonita. El problema de mi madre es que no tenía ni pizca de autoestima, y dejaba que los hombres la trataran como basura por que no pensaba que mereciera más._

_Y aunque ella nunca me levantó la mano, no tenía la voluntad de defenderme. O eso pensaba yo, ya que nunca me libró de las palizas que me daban esos hijos de puta._

_Durante el tiempo que viví con mi padre tuve 5 padrastros. Cada uno peor que el anterior, hasta que el último llegó un día borracho y trató de meterse en mi cama. Mi madre por una vez en su vida se puso firme y trató de defenderme, pero él la golpeó hasta matarla y luego cayó inconsciente, intoxicado por el alcohol._

_El Estado se hizo cargo de mí y lograron sacarme de California, donde yo a la tierna edad de 13 años ya estaba involucrada con pandillas, drogas, sexo y alcohol._

_Me enviaron a Forks Washington, un miserable pueblito donde consiguieron una familia sustituta dispuesta a aceptarme y donde pensaron que sería difícil que me metiera en problemas._

_Se equivocaron._

_Quién busca problemas los encuentra._

_Y yo los buscaba. Los necesitaba._

_Al entrar a secundaria las cosas se calmaron un poco para mí. Mi familia sustituta resultó ser más paciente de lo que nunca esperé, y fueron firmes y amorosos conmigo. Yo había testeado su paciencia una y otra vez, hasta que me convencí de que me gustara o no, ahora tenía una familia. Lentamente comencé a interesarme en mis estudios y a pensar en el futuro. No sería como mi madre. Ningún hombre abusaría de mí. Nunca me dejaría pasar a llevar. Sería independiente._

_La secundaria pasó rápidamente. Me mantuve en general alejada de problemas y me concentré en mis estudios. Los chicos en la secundaria no me interesaban. Eran un montón de adolescentes repletos de hormonas buscando sexo. Yo ya había tenido mi cuota de sexo vacío. _

_Sólo había uno que me interesaba. Porque era distinto. Porque no me buscaba, no me miraba a mí ni a nadie más. Siempre enfocado, siempre en la cancha de atletismo. Era siempre gentil y educado, pero a diferencia del resto, no era un cerdo. Yo lo quería a él. Jasper._

_Pero las cosas no sucedieron, él nunca me prestó atención y la secundaria se terminó. _

_Mis buenas calificaciones, mi pasado turbulento y las recomendaciones de profesores y asistentes sociales, me ganaron una beca para la Universidad de Washington. Aparentemente mi pasado "diferente" tenía sus compensaciones. Me convertí en enfermera._

_Decidí regresar a Forks. Era un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro, era familiar y él aún vivía ahí._

_Conseguí trabajo en el hospital y comencé a forjar mi vida. A los pocos meses en el trabajo, no pude creer mi buena suerte cuando el Jefe Swan fue diagnosticado de cáncer. Jasper lo acompañó en cada examen, cada consulta, cada hospitalización. Y yo me las arreglé para encontrármelo cada vez… mi esperanza renació. Nos saludamos en los pasillos. Conversamos ocasionalmente. Lentamente fuimos forjando una amistad, aunque estuviera estrictamente limitada al hospital._

_Pero entonces ella apareció. Y Jasper enfocó en ella toda su atención. La prefirió a ella que a mí en mil gestos. Yo traté de demostrarle que yo estaba ahí para él. Le conseguí una frazada para las noches que debieron pasar en el hospital. Le ofrecí mi consuelo y mi ayuda, pero él me rechazó. Por ella._

_Y entonces el Jefe murió y ella se largó. Y Jasper se accidentó y yo lo pude cuidar. Mi sueño se comenzó a hacer realidad, como si toda mi miserable vida me hubiera guiado a ese momento, como si mi pasado turbulento hubiera ocurrido para poder identificarme con él y su propia historia de abuso, como si me hubiera convertido en enfermera para poder cuidarlo en el momento en que me necesitó, como si el Jefe hubiera muerto para reencontrarme con él. _

_Y por fin comenzamos a ser algo más que conocidos. Fui a su casa, cociné para él. Lo ayudé a bañarse. Vimos películas y nos acurrucamos juntos en el sofá. Fueron los días más felices de mi vida, porque por primera vez tenía esperanza. Porque el único hombre que me había interesado en mi vida al fin estaba a mi alcance._

_Y entonces ella regresó. _

_Y se deshizo de mí como si yo fuera basura. _

_Y él no hizo nada por defenderme. _

_Me sentí como si yo fuera mi madre. Dejando que me pisoteen sin hacer nada por defenderme._

_Los odié a ambos._

…oOo…

**Alice POV**

_Nací en New York. Mi padre era un empresario que se hizo rico especulando con petróleo durante la Guerra del Golfo Pérsico. Se había casado y divorciado tres veces y era un conocido mujeriego._

_Mi madre provenía de una excelente familia. Dinero antiguo. Sólo que generaciones de malos manejos habían menguado el patrimonio familiar. Lo que quedaba alcanzaba apenas para pagar los colegios adecuados, ropa de diseñadores pasables y las membrecías al Country Club._

_Pero mi madre contaba con algo más. Belleza y ambición._

_Y esas fueron las armas que utilizó para atrapar a papá. Antes de que se diera cuenta fue sorprendido en un cuarto matrimonio precipitado y sin acuerdos prenupciales. Estaba atrapado._

_Eso no significó mucha diferencia para él. Siguió divirtiéndose con mujerzuelas mientras mi madre se desquitaba con la tarjeta de crédito. Supongo que mis padres deben haber tenido sexo al menos una vez para que yo pudiera nacer, pero nunca he conocido dos personas que se odien más, por lo que me resulta difícil imaginarlo._

_Atendí a los mejores colegios y tuve lo mejor de todo._

_Viajé por el mundo y se me concedió cada capricho._

_Hasta que el fisco cayó sobre papá. Y todo se fue a la mierda._

_Mi padre era un hombre extraño. Para ser un hombre tan bueno para los negocios, fue un maldito imbécil. Cómo pensó que podía defraudar al fisco? Já. No pudo. Se salvó de la cárcel pero lo perdió casi todo. Y el nombre de la familia quedó para siempre mancillado._

_Afortunadamente mi padre alcanzó a traspasar algo de dinero a mi madre antes de la debacle, por lo que no quedamos en la calle. Pero mi madre tuvo desde ese momento todo el poder, y se encargó de hacer de la vida de papi un infierno. _

_Nos mudamos a un pueblito llamado Forks donde nadie sabría de los escándalos de Wall Street. _

_Ese año comencé la secundaria en un colegio público. _

_Sin nuestro nombre ni nuestro dinero las cosas cambiaron para mí. Nadie me respetaba. Y los chicos comenzaron a burlarse de mi cuerpo delgado que aún no desarrollaba pechos ni caderas. Decían que parecía un chico. Me retraje. Me sentí más sola que nunca y mi casa era un infierno con mis padres destilando veneno el día entero._

_Hasta que conocí a Bella._

_Ella era una niña bonita, pero se vestía como un mamarracho. Era tímida pero siempre me sonreía al pasar por mi lado. Hasta que un día me invitó a sentarme a su lado durante el almuerzo. Y nos hicimos amigas. Y yo decidí convertirla en mi proyecto de makeover personal._

_No es que tuviéramos mucho en común, ni siquiera sabía de qué podría conversar con la hija del jefe de policía de un pueblucho miserable como Forks, pero yo no estaba en posición de regodearme, y me aferré a la amistad que ella me ofrecía._

_Y un día me invitó a su casa… Y conocí a Jasper._

_Yo lo había visto en el colegio, por supuesto. Cómo no verlo? Pero era distinto conocerlo en persona, que fuera el hermanastro de mi mejor amiga. Él me saludó sin pisca de maldad ni un ápice de burla en sus ojos. Bastó que nos diéramos la mano para que yo lo supiera en mi corazón. Él era el hombre de mi vida. Él sería el padre de mis hijos._

_Y a partir de ese momento hice mi tarea en esta vida el pasar en casa de Bella la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible. Sería la mejor amiga de Bella y con el tiempo, sería la novia de Jasper._

_Pero las cosas no avanzaban al paso que yo esperaba. Y pasaron los años. Y en último año de secundaria Bella me admitió que era la novia de Jasper. Su hermanastro! Puaj! Quise estrangularla, quise vomitar. Cómo podía hacerme eso sabiendo que yo había amado a Jasper durante todos esos años? Decidí no volver a dirigirle la palabra._

_La fuerza de voluntad para mantenerme alejada me duró 5 meses. Después de ese tiempo debí tragarme mi orgullo y regresar a Bella. Mi única conexión con Jasper. No la había perdonado, nunca lo haría. Pero qué otra alternativa me quedaba?_

_Hasta que llegó mi oportunidad en la noche de nuestra fiesta de graduación. Estaba un poco borracha y decidí salir al estacionamiento a tomar aire. Y ahí estaba él. Sólo. Con cara de perrito triste buscando consuelo. Y yo le ofrecí mi hombro para llorar. Una cosa llevó a otra y terminamos en mi casa asaltando el bar de papá. Estábamos conversando y tomando en la oscuridad y yo, envalentonada por el alcohol, hice mi avance hacia él. Y él se aferró a mí e hicimos el amor. Nos quedamos dormidos y cuando desperté al día siguiente él ya no estaba en mi cama._

_Pero yo sabía que el destino nos mantendría juntos. Yo lo sabía, lo sentía. Él sería para mí._

_No lo volví a ver por algunas semanas, pero yo sabía que él volvería a mí. Y entonces se atrasó mi período. 2 días. Y supe que estaba esperando un hijo de Jasper. El destino nos reunía otra vez._

_Lo llamé para que nos juntáramos a conversar y me chocó lo que vi. Estaba pálido, delgado y con grandes ojeras. Él también me había extrañado! Antes de que él tuviera tiempo de decir nada le di mis buenas noticias. Supongo que entró en shock. No reaccionó. _

_Decidí darle tiempo para procesar la noticia, después de todo nuestra relación aún era reciente. _

_Dos días después me llegó mi período. No lo podía creer. Qué jugada me estaba haciendo el destino? Qué clase de broma era esta? Decidí no decir nada… total podría embarazarme la próxima vez que hiciéramos el amor y él no tendría que enterarse nunca! Problema solucionado._

_Pero no fue tan sencillo. Él estaba obsesionado con Bella y su desaparición. Y se negaba a hacer el amor conmigo. Y papi estaba furioso. Quería matar a Jasper. Sólo cuando le prometí que nos casaríamos se calmó un poco._

_Pasaron 5 meses hasta que se descubrió de mi falso embarazo. Había ido a visitar a Jasper a su casa, y al bajarme de mi auto, el pequeño cojín que estaba usando para simular mi estómago se deslizó y quedó en una posición extraña, casi como una joroba. Rápidamente lo acomodé antes de tocar el timbre, pero Jasper abrió la puerta luciendo furioso. Me había visto llegar por la ventana y me vio acomodar el cojín._

_Me subió a mi auto por la fuerza y manejó hasta mi casa. Me empujó hacia mi padre y les dijo que el embarazo había sido una mentira y que yo era una loca manipuladora. No me dejaron explicar. Nadie quiso escuchar sobre nuestro destino. Nadie quiso escuchar sobre la certeza que yo tenía de nuestro futuro juntos. _

_Me encerré en mi dormitorio llorando un poco histérica y tomé de mi velador una pequeña navaja de bolsillo. Realicé 2 largos cortes desde mis antebrazos hasta mis muñecas. Y me senté a esperar la muerte. _

_Pero debo haber hecho algún ruido, porque papi abrió la puerta de mi habitación de una patada y me vio empapada en sangre. _

_Me internaron en una institución. Tuve varios diagnósticos, montones de terapeutas. Todos concordaban en que yo tenía muy poca conexión con la realidad. _

_Papi y mi madre decidieron que no tenían tiempo ni ganas de lidiar conmigo y decidieron dejarme internada. Por años._

_Hasta el accidente automovilístico que los mató a los dos._

_Cuando no hubo nadie que pagara las cuentas, el psiquiátrico me liberó. _

_Y me encontré a mis 22 años con un montón de dinero de la herencia y el seguro de vida de mis padres y sin un lugar donde ir._

_Me decidí por Forks. Comenzaría un pequeño negocio, viviría en casa de mis padres y podría ver a Jasper._

_Mis planes estaban marchando a la perfección hasta ese día en el supermercado cuando la escuché. "ME CASO CON JAZZ, ROSE" Gritó dando saltos como una imbécil. La mermelada se deslizó de mis manos. La furia me embargó. Vi todo rojo. Y la ataqué._

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Qué les pareció este regalito? A que no se lo esperaban!**

**Reviews=love**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola a todas! Nuevo capítulo. Me demoré un poco más que de costumbre porque he estado con algunos problemas de salud, pero ya estoy un poco mejor y pude escribir otra vez.**

**Disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 22**

Descansa ven y duérmete,  
>tanta furia para que<p>

Canta que yo tocare  
>hasta que te haga volver<p>

_La idiota en mi mayor / Christina Rosenvinge_

**BPOV**

Jazz me abrazó mientras yo lloraba desconsolada. Esta semana había sido una mierda de comienzo a fin, desde mi encuentro con Alice en el supermercado hasta el último incidente... la destrucción de todas mis cosas personales.

Y no es que me importara realmente mi ropa, mi champú o mis lociones, todo era fácilmente reemplazable, pero el hecho de que alguien hubiera entrado en nuestra casa específicamente para causarme daño… era algo que me costaba asumir. Qué había hecho yo que mereciera una represalia como esta?

Los celos los podía entender… Demonios! Yo misma soy celosa y posesiva con Jazz hasta la locura, pero nunca llegaría a los niveles de los ataques que recibí esa semana.

No podía creer que Alice estuviera detrás de todo esto… aunque todo apuntara hacia ella, simplemente no quería creer que mi ex mejor amiga estuviera tan loca… aunque yo sabía cuánto le habría gustado destruir mi guardarropa, que siempre consideró una aberración… y por otro lado 5 años internada en un psiquiátrico te certifican de loca, verdad?

Félix nos ayudó a asegurar la puerta de la cocina provisoriamente y al poco rato se fue a su casa. Jazz y yo nos quedamos solos.

Metimos toda mi ropa en bolsas de basura y las saqué al jardín. Luego los dos nos tiramos en nuestro colchón sin desvestirnos y nos tapamos con una manta. Él me abrazó y me arrulló hasta que me quedé dormida. A pesar de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, nada me quitaría el confort de los brazos de Jazz rodeando mi cuerpo, su aroma invadiendo mis sentidos y su coraje dándome fuerzas para continuar.

A la mañana siguiente me sentí un poco mejor, me levanté temprano y me duché y me dirigí a l cocina a preparar el desayuno. Jazz apareció en la cocina cuando ya tenía casi todo listo y una sola mirada a su rostro me reveló que así como yo había amanecido mejor y de buen ánimo, él había amanecido muchísimo peor.

Jazz se había tomado los eventos de la semana con bastante calma y hasta sentido del humor, sacándome muchas veces de quicio, pero ayudándome a no desesperarme con el acoso que estaba sufriendo. Pero aparentemente lo ocurrido con mi ropa había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso para él.

Jasper rara vez se enoja, su carácter es generalmente callado y apacible, pero cuando pierde la calma… Uf!

-Buenos días! Como dormiste? –Saludé mientras volteaba el tocino en el sartén.

-Mal –Gruñó.

-Mmmmmh… yo dormí estupendamente! Vas a tomar café o sólo tu jugo de pomelo?

-Café.

-Quieres hablar de lo que te está molestando?

-No

-Jazz…

-Dije que no! –Me gritó

-Bien! –Grité de vuelta. Nos quedamos en silencio un rato mientras yo terminaba con el tocino. Ya no quería comer nada, la ansiedad de lo ocurrido nuevamente nublando mis pensamientos y formando un nudo en mi estómago.

Jasper rodó su silla hacia el refrigerador y sacó su jugo de pomelo, pero su movimiento fue muy brusco, su mano chocó con la puerta del refrigerador y el jugo cayó al suelo derramándose.

-MIERDA! –Gritó dando un portazo con la puerta del refrigerador.

-Jasper Whitlock! Deja de comportarte como un cavernícola –Lo empujé -Te recuerdo que fue mi ropa la que destruyeron ayer, que la pila de mierda tenía mi nombre y que las cartas anónimas estaban dirigidas a mí. Si alguien tiene derecho a estar de mal humor soy yo. No te desquites conmigo! Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que está sucediendo… -Dije tirando un paño al piso para secar el desastre del jugo de pomelo. Para qué lo estaba sacando del refrigerador si dijo que quería beber era café?

-Y cómo mierda quieres que me sienta? Preso en esta silla de ruedas no hay una puta cosa que pueda hacer para defenderte! Tú crees que disfruto verte indefensa cuando no sabemos quién está tras de ti? Bella tú eres todo… -Dijo con la voz quebrada de emoción -Tú eres lo único que me importa, lo único sin lo que no puedo vivir… cariño no te puedo perder… no ahora que por fin eres mía…

-Jazz… no me vas a perder… -Dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos -Los dos estamos estresados con la situación, pero no podemos dejar que nos afecte de esta manera. Si terminamos peleando entre nosotros, quien sea que está haciendo esto gana…

-Lo siento, pero…

-Te entiendo Jazz… -Lo interrumpí -Sé que te gustaría poder venir a mi rescate cada vez que tengo un problema, pero ahora lo que necesitamos es mantenernos unidos y trabajar con Félix para descubrir quién está detrás de esta locura… Puede ser? –Dije arrodillándome frente a él.

-Sí –Murmuró bajito sin mirarme a los ojos.

-Cómo dijiste? No te escuché –Dije inclinándome hacia él hasta que nuestros rostros quedaron a solo centímetros de distancia.

-Sí cariño, tienes razón… lo siento… No debería desquitarme contigo…

-Te perdono a cambio de un beso… pero tiene que ser un buen beso… -Dije cerrando mis ojos. Él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y lo inclinó en el ángulo adecuado. Sus labios cálidos y suaves encontraron los míos. Sabía a menta y a él. Su lengua recorrió mis labios y entró en mi boca acariciando mi lengua, haciéndome olvidar todos nuestros problemas. Me perdí en las sensaciones y gemí cuando una de sus manos recorrió ms pechos por sobre mi camiseta. El desayuno tendría que esperar.

Hicimos el amor desesperados por reafirmarnos, y ambos liberamos un poco de la tensión que llenaba la casa haciéndola un espacio opresivo. No podía esperar a largarnos de Forks para siempre.

Al menos nos habíamos reconciliado rápidamente, lo peor que podría pasar es que se generaran problemas entre nosotros gracias a quién quiera que fuera la persona detrás de todo esto.

Esa tarde debimos ir a Por Ángeles de nuevo a comprar algo de ropa para mí. Compré ropa interior y pantalones de yoga y camisetas, ya más adelante reemplazaría el resto. Le avisamos a Félix que saldríamos del pueblo para que se quedara atento a nuestra casa.

Al llegar a casa abrí el buzón y me encontré con 8 sobres dirigidos a mí. Más insultos escritos con letras de diarios y revistas. Ya no me afectaban…

Pasaron los días y seguí recibiendo cartas diariamente, pero no más sorpresas en la casa. Nos estábamos comenzando a relajar.

…oOo…

La semana siguiente finalmente llegó y se fue. Jazz dejó su condenada silla de ruedas y la cambió por muletas. Decidimos celebrar invitando a Peter y Char a cenar. Yo arreglé el comedor para poder usarlo para comer en lugar de como bodega y Peter me ayudó a subir mi colchón a mi dormitorio. Por fin dormiríamos en una cama de verdad.

Mientras cenábamos discutimos los últimos acontecimientos y Char opinó que probablemente ya había pasado lo peor. Peter por otro lado mantuvo su ceño fruncido y de abstuvo de opinar.

De pronto se escuchó un ruido en el segundo piso de un vidrio al quebrarse y un golpe. Peter me detuvo de ir a investigar. Jazz trató de acompañarlo, pero con sus muletas no resultó factible. Peter tomó el atizador de la chimenea y se dirigió al segundo piso, prendiendo las luces una a una. Al llegar a mi dormitorio gritó

-Fue un ladrillo!

-Ladrillo? –Repetí yo brillantemente.

-Ladrillo –Confirmó –Con una nota –Dijo extendiendo lo que traía en su mano. Sobre la tapa de una caja de zapatos había depositado un ladrillo que tenía amarrada una nota dirigida a mí. Más insultos.

-Ahí se nos fue nuestra primera noche en una cama de verdad… -Fue lo único que pude pensar.

-Llamamos a Félix? Vamos a mirar al jardín? –Preguntó Peter.

-Para qué? –Gritó Jazz paseándose de un lado al otro –El imbécil no hace nada… y quien quiera que haya sido ya se largó 3 segundos después de tirar el ladrillo…

-Y que alternativa nos queda? Hay que reportarlo! –Dijo Char.

-Estoy de acuerdo… tenemos que reportarlo, todo es evidencia para cuando descubramos al culpable –Dije yo.

-Mierda! Mierdaaaaa! –Gritó Jazz. Con su muleta golpeó una mesa y la pata de una silla. Estaba rápidamente perdiendo el control. Yo lo tomé de la mano y lo guié hacia el sofá. Él se sentó con la cara entre las manos, respirando agitado, temblando de rabia. Peter y Char se fueron a la cocina para darnos un poco de privacidad. Probablemente nunca habían visto a Jasper perder el control de sus emociones de esta forma.

-Quédate conmigo Jazz… no te enfurezcas, quédate conmigo –Dije acariciando su cabello. Sus largos risos dorados caían hasta el cuello de su camiseta. Sería una pena que se los cortara, pensé. Me encantaba enredar mis dedos en su nuca –Te amo Jazz, te amo y eso no cambia… eso no lo pueden tocar… shhhhhhh… quédate conmigo… -Lo consolé como cuando éramos niños y él regresaba de casa de su madre.

Poco a poco su respiración se calmó y él recuperó el control. Llamamos a Félix. Como siempre no había nada que hacer.

Peter y Char nos ofrecieron quedarnos en su casa, pero no tenía sentido. Su casa era pequeña y no dejaríamos que el acoso al que nos veíamos sometidos nos correteara de nuestro hogar.

…oOo…

La frustración estaba afectando a Jazz. Entre su limitada capacidad de movimiento y el exceso de tiempo libre (ya que aún no volvía a trabajar), se estaba obsesionando cada vez más con la situación. Yo misma estaba preocupada, pero asumí que no podíamos perder la calma los dos al mismo tiempo. Fueron días difíciles. Jazz estaba irritable y permanentemente a punto de explotar. Comenzamos a discutir más y más. Las peleas eran pasajeras y las reconciliaciones apasionadas, pero al cabo de otra semana durante la cual recibí 37 cartas y 3 ratas muertas junto a la puerta de la casa, la situación era insostenible. Si no pasaba algo pronto Jazz iría a casa de Alice con la escopeta de Charlie y la obligaría a confesar. O nos terminaríamos matando entre nosotros.

…oOo…

En el intertanto habíamos contactado a un corredor de propiedades de Santa Fe, Texas. Éste nos había presentado varias alternativas de ranchos en los alrededores y a mí me gustó la idea de tener cerca un parque nacional y mar. Habíamos coordinado una visita para 2 semanas después, cuando Jazz finalmente dejaría su bota plástica. Probablemente todavía necesitaría las muletas, pero ya para entonces podría moverse más libremente para inspeccionar las propiedades.

Rose entretanto había mandado empacar y me había despachado todas las cosas de mi apartamento en San Francisco, por lo que todos mis asuntos pendientes en esa ciudad estaban finiquitados.

…oOo…

El día de mi cumpleaños desperté y Jazz no estaba en la cama junto a mí. Eso era raro… Jazz NUNCA se levantaba temprano.

Me levanté y me dirigí al baño donde me duché y luego me vestí con mi usual ropa deportiva. Ojalá Jazz hubiera olvidado la fecha. Odiaba mis cumpleaños y la atención que generaban. Especialmente ahora que Charlie no estaba con nosotros…

Me dirigí a la cocina y Jazz no estaba en la casa… Donde podría haber salido tan temprano? No es que pudiera conducir con su pierna convaleciente. Me empecé a preocupar. Subí a mi dormitorio a buscar mi celular y lo llamé, pero no me respondió.

Pasaron los minutos, media hora, una hora… Estaba sentada en mi cama al borde de las lágrimas cuando escuché la puerta de entrada abrirse y corrí para ver a Jazz entrar a la casa como si no pasara nada.

-Dónde estabas? –Dije empujándolo con las dos manos –Me estaba muriendo de la preocupación! Y por qué demonios no contestas el teléfono?

-Tranquila cariño, salí con Peter.

-Y por qué no me avisaste?

-Por que estabas durmiendo y no te quería preocupar… Dame un beso y no te enojes más conmigo.

-No –Dije cruzando mis brazos.

-No?

-No. Estoy furiosa contigo.

-Awww! Tu sabes que no es así. No puedes estar furiosa conmigo.

-Pues lo estoy!

-Dame un beso y te cuento un secreto –Dijo usando su sonrisa sexi. Condenada sonrisa-derrite-enojos.

-Secreto? –Pregunté interesada a pesar de mí. No quería interesarme en nada que él tuviera que decir.

-Sip, pero tiene que ser un buen beso.

-Más te vale que sea un buen secreto –Dije acercándome a él. Tenía razón, no podía estar enojada con él por mucho rato… al menos no por salir sin avisarme.

Él se reclinó en la puerta y apoyó las muletas en la pared. Yo me puse de puntillas para besarlo y él se aprovechó tomándome de la cintura y presionándome contra su cuerpo. Hacía tanto que no nos besábamos así, con él de pié, alto y fuerte rodeándome con sus brazos. Y agarrándome el trasero. Y los pechos. Y presionando su erección contra mí… Maldición…

-Tu turno –Le dije casi sin aliento entre besos.

-Mmmmmmh… -Dijo besándome el cuello.

-Jazz! El secreto!

-Oh! Si… hay algo para ti en el bosque… -Dejó de besarme pero no soltó mi cintura.

-Algo? Algo como qué? Donde?

-En el lugar donde me encontraste cuando nos conocimos… Hay algo para ti.

-Jaaaazz!

-Anda cariño… Y no quiero oir quejas -Dijo soltando mi cintura y dándome una palmada en el trasero. Odiaba cuando hacía eso. Jasper me estaba provocando y disfrutándolo.

Fruncí el ceño y me puse las botas de goma que guardaba en el lavadero. El bosque estaría mojado con la lluvia del día anterior. No me molesté con una chaqueta, no pensaba estar afuera mucho rato.

Jazz se quedó en la cocina y me miró por la ventana sonriendo satisfecho mientras yo caminaba hacia el bosque confundida. Qué demonios había escondido en el bosque?

Cuando llegué al punto donde había visto a Jazz por primera vez me encontré una gran caja con una enorme cinta en la tapa. Cuando me acerqué a tomarla, la caja se movió. Yo salté hacia atrás asustada. Qué demonios? Me acerqué con más cuidado y la caja se volvió a sacudir. Esta vez me lo esperaba. Cuando estuve frente a la caja extendí las manos y removí la tapa. Dentro de la caja había… Un cachorrito!

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Awwww! Acepto sugerencias de nombres para el perro de Bella.**

**Reviews=Love**


	23. Chapter 23

**Nuevo capítulo. Las cosas vuelven a cambiar!**

**Estoy comenzando a pensar en mi próximo fic. Alguna sugerencia o solicitud? Tengo algunas ideas, pero me gustaría saber qué quieren leer. Alguna pareja que les gustaría explorar? No voy a escribir Bella/Edward porque creo que están un poco sobreexplotados y queda poco por decir, pero cualquier otra pareja es posible. All Human o Vampírico? Ojalá me cuenten, prometo considerar todas las ideas.**

**Ah! Y en mi perfil incluyo el link a una foto del perro de Bella.**

**Disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 23**

Y duelen las horas en la oscuridad  
>y fumo 10.000 cigarrillos<br>y se que mi voz quebrarán  
>y duelen las horas<br>y yo le rezo a mi dios  
>que súbitamente un rayo nos parta a los 2.<p>

_Que nos parta un rayo / Nacho Vegas, Christina Rosenvinge_

**Jasper POV**

Desde el bosque se escuchó un grito

-Cachorritoooooo! –Exclamó con voz infantil y excitada.

No pude evitar sonreír. Bella siempre había querido tener un perro, pero Charlie era alérgico y nunca lo permitió.

Cuando teníamos 11 y 13 años respectivamente, Charlie nos llevó a Port Ángeles a almorzar y al cine para celebrar mi cumpleaños. Al pasar frente a una tienda de mascotas, Bella se quedó anclada en la vitrina, mirando fascinada el perro más feo y extraño que había visto en mi vida. Un shar pei.

Era un perro de cola enroscada como un cerdo, orejas pequeñas y hocico de hipopótamo que al parecer se había encogido por que le sobraba piel por todos lados. Pero lo que para mí era un perro horrible para Bella era la cosa más adorable que había visto nunca.

Charlie logró arrastrarla de la vitrina pero Bella nunca olvidó su perro ideal. Y ahora que Charlie no estaba con nosotros, yo se lo podía dar.

La vi emerger del bosque arrastrando la caja con una mano y abrazando al perro con la otra. Venía dando saltitos y su sonrisa valía todo lo que había hecho para conseguir el dichoso animal.

-Jazz, Jazz Jazz… Perrito! Graciasgraciasgracias! –Dijo olvidando la caja en el jardín y corriendo a mis brazos.

-Te gusta cariño?

-Me encanta! Graciasgraciasgracias!

-Me alegro, te busqué el bicho más feo que encontré.

-Hey! –Dijo empujándome –Más respeto con Clark.

-Clark? –Pregunté divertido levantando una ceja.

-Sip. Tenemos que ir a Port Ángeles a comprarle comida… y una cama… y juguetes!... Y un plato… Y collar y correa… Y una placa!

-No es necesario cariño, todo eso está en el antejardín. El bicharraco venía con su "kit de instalación".

-No le digas bicharraco! Es precioso –Dijo dándole un beso y poniéndolo con cuidado en el suelo. El perro se sentó y todas las arrugas se le movieron hacia la cola. Realmente no veía el atractivo en ese animal, pero Bella estaba feliz y a mí me gustan toda clase de perros, incluso los feos –Está vacunado?

-Todo en orden, vacunado e inscrito. Yo me voy a preocupar de administrarle las próximas vacunas cuando sea el momento, no te preocupes e eso.

-Donde lo compraste? Cómo?

-Busqué por internet, me contacté con un criadero y les pedí el mejor cachorro de la camada más reciente. Ambos padres son campeones así es que sabemos que aunque tu perro sea horrible, está dentro de los cánones de la raza.

-Jasper Whitlock deja de hablar así de Clark. Él no es feo, es… diferente.

-Ok, cariño, supongo que el monstruito tiene su encanto –Dije mientras el cachorro exploraba la cocina –El asunto es que les hice el traspaso de dinero por internet y ellos me enviaron el perro por avión. Peter lo fue a buscar ayer a Port Ángeles y esta mañana lo trajo para que lo escondiéramos en el bosque. Sencillo!

-Jazz…

-Si cariño?

-Te amo… este es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me podrías dar. Gracias por recordarlo.

-Tú sabes que yo no olvido nada que tenga que ver contigo. Y yo también te amo.

Después de desayunar Bella entró a la casa el kit de Clark e instaló su cama en el living. Le dio un hueso plástico para que mordiera y el perro quedó feliz.

Esa noche Peter y Charlotte cenaron con nosotros pizza y pastel. Char estaba encantada con Clark y Peter compartía mi opinión de que el bicharraco no entraba en la categoría de perro.

Bella no dejó de acariciarlo y jugar con él. Fue amor a primera vista y totalmente mutuo. El perro también la adoraba.

…oOo…

Con los días me fui sintiendo cada vez mejor con mi pierna. Podía caminar distancias cortas sin ayuda de las muletas y eso me dio un poco más de independencia. Bella y yo comenzamos a empacar la casa dividiendo todo en pilas de "Llevar con nosotros" "Regalar" y "Basura". Era poco lo que llevaríamos con nosotros. Clark en el intertanto jugaba feliz entre las cajas con Bella que lo perseguía. Cuando Bella le daba la espalda él la seguía a ella y la emboscaba para salir corriendo otra vez. En ese juego se pasaban todo el día y el trabajo avanzaba más lento de lo esperado, pero no me importó. Si hubiera sabido lo feliz que sería Bella con un perro le habría conseguido uno antes.

…oOo…

Peter me pasó a buscar una mañana temprano en su camioneta para ir a dejar un montón de cajas a un asilo de indigentes ubicado al lado del hospital. La idea era donar la mayor cantidad de cosas posibles y ese lugar claramente necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudieran recibir.

Nos bajamos de la camioneta y entramos a hablar con la directora del asilo, una mujer de mediana edad y modales rígidos que me recordaron mis años de colegio cuando era llamado a la oficina del director… o sea, era una mujer bastante intimidante. Inmediatamente Peter y yo le regalamos nuestras sonrisas más encantadoras y a la media hora los tres éramos íntimos amigos.

La señora Cope nos agradeció profusamente las donaciones y nos asignó un par de voluntarios para ayudar a descargar la camioneta. Mientras Peter y los voluntarios trabajaban, yo me senté en una sala de estar donde los residentes del asilo veían televisión. De pronto por una puerta lateral apareció una enfermera cargando una bandeja con vasitos con medicinas y el nombre del receptor escrito en negro. Ella fue repartiendo las medicinas uno a uno dedicando algunas palabras a cada persona antes de continuar. Pero lo que captó mi tención no fueron sus acciones, si no de quién se trataba. María.

-La princesa te echó de la casa? –Preguntó sarcástica al llegar donde yo me encontraba sentado.

-Hola María. No, Bella y yo estamos bien, vine con Peter a dejar unas donaciones.

-Que altruista de tu parte –Comentó ácidamente.

-María… Yo sé que estás molesta conmigo y lo siento, de verdad.

-Molesta? Por qué estaría molesta? Porque me usaste y me desechaste en cuanto ella apareció? Pensé que tú eras distinto Jasper, pero lamentablemente estaba equivocada. Es una pena.

-Lo siento, sé que esto es mi culpa, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer… Bella no me quiere cerca de ti y yo voy a respetar sus deseos. No voy a arriesgar mi relación con ella por nada ni por nadie. Eso me convierte en un miserable y lo sé, pero no puedo vivir sin ella…

-Esperaba más de ti, pero me imagino que ella te tiene cogido por los cojones. Adiós Jasper.

-Adiós María.

No pude sacudirme el sentimiento de malestar e impotencia que me generó ese encuentro en todo el viaje de regreso. Si bien sabía que María tenía razón en estar furiosa conmigo, no había una maldita cosa que yo pudiera hacer al respecto sin pasar a llevar a Bella.

Al llegar a casa Peter me dejó en la entrada y se fue a trabajar. El auto de Bella estaba estacionado en la entrada, pero Bella no se encontraba en la casa. Clark estaba solo y se había hecho pis en la alfombra del living y estaba jugando con el rollo de papel higiénico del baño haciendo un desastre. Condenado animal. Eso significaba que Bella no lo había dejado salir al jardín a hacer sus necesidades. Raro, Bella se preocupaba más de las necesidades del perro que de las suyas propias.

No había una nota de Bella diciendo dónde había ido, por lo que solamente me quedó esperar. Limpié la alfombra y dejé salir a Clark para evitar más accidentes. Luego aspiré los trocitos de papel que estaban repartidos por todo el primer piso. Cuando no me quedó más que hacer llamé a Bella a su celular pero no me respondió. Llamé a Char para preguntar si sabía algo de Bella pero sin suerte. No sabía nada.

Descongelé salsa boloñesa en el microondas y saqué una bolsa de fideos de la alacena para tener todo listo para cuando llegara Bella. Dónde se podría haber metido?

…oOo…

Pasaron las horas y Bella no apareció. Llamé a todos los conocidos que teníamos en el pueblo y nadie la había visto ese día. Incluso llamé a su amiga Rosalie para saber si habían conversado ese día, pero me dijo que no, que o hablaban desde la semana anterior. Luego llamé a Félix pero no fue de ninguna ayuda. Dijo que Bella debía estar ausente al menos 24 horas para poder llenar un reporte de "persona desaparecida". Se comprometió a ir a la casa a primera hora del día siguiente para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden. Peter y Charlotte se dirigieron a nuestra casa después del trabajo y los tres nos sentamos a esperar.

La noche la pasé en vela. Bella no aparecía ni contestaba su teléfono. No sabían de ella en el hospital ni la morgue (gracias a Dios) y parecía que se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Toda su ropa y sus pocos artículos personales estaban en la casa incluidos sus documentos de identidad, su billetera y hasta sus llaves.

Y una idea que había empujado al fondo de mi mente comenzó a tomar cada vez más fuerza. Secuestro.

Quien fuera que había estado mandando las cartas y dejando sorpresas en nuestra puerta finalmente había llevado las cosas un paso más allá y se había llevado a mi Bella.

Peter y Char trataron de calmarme y ofrecerme otras teorías, cada cual más ridícula que la anterior. Bella no se iría sin sus llaves, sin dinero, sin documentos y sobretodo sin Clark. Aún si ella decidiera abandonarme no había ninguna posibilidad de que dejara abandonado al condenado perro que le había robado el corazón.

Como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos, Clark se paró en dos patas apoyándose en mi pierna y se puso a lloriquear. Yo lo tomé entre mis brazos y lo apreté fuerte tratando de consolarlo. _Yo también la extraño, ella también es mi vida_, pensé. Qué extraña era la vida y las vueltas del destino… es extraño que el único que compartiera mis sentimientos de absoluta desolación e indefensión fuera ese bicharraco?

El perro se quedó dormido en mis brazos y yo pude recuperar un poco la calma acariciándolo y jugando con sus arrugas. Era sorprendentemente suave, y pude entender por qué a Bella le gustaba tanto jugar a mover sus arrugas desde su cabeza a su cola, riéndose a carcajadas cada vez. Su risa… lo que daría por volver a escuchar su risa.

Peter y Char se quedaron conmigo toda la noche, pero sabiendo que tenían que trabajar al día siguiente insistí en que durmieran en mi habitación. Yo ni siquiera intenté acostarme. Sabía que no podría dormir. Me quedé sentado en el sillón con Clark en mis brazos y mirando hacia el infinito. Imaginando los peores escenarios y tratando de enfocar mi mente en Bella. Tratando de comunicarme con ella telepáticamente, tratando de sentir si ella estaba bien. Éramos almas gemelas… seguramente yo _sentiría_ algo.

Pero no. No era telépata y no pude sentirla. Y seguí esperando.

Al día siguiente Peter y Char se fueron a trabajar prometiendo regresar en cuanto les fuera posible. Yo dejé a Clark salir a hacer sus necesidades y le di de comer. Eso al menos me dio cierta sensación de normalidad, de rutina. Pero en cuanto terminó de comer el monstruito se dirigió a la cesta de ropa sucia y regresó arrastrando una camiseta de Bella. No tuve corazón para quitársela. Él simplemente se recostó sobre la camiseta y comenzó a masticar uno de sus juguetes.

Félix apareció alrededor de las 9 de la mañana y pareció sorprendido al escuchar que Bella aún no había aparecido. Se comprometió a hacer todo en su poder por encontrarla y me aseguró que su primera parada sería la casa de Alice. Yo estaba seguro que ella algo tenía que ver en todo esto.

Y seguí esperando.

Esa tarde revisé el buzón y por primera vez en semanas, no había cartas para Bella.

Félix me llamó más tarde diciendo que había interrogado a Alice y que ella tenía una coartada sólida y testigos de dónde había estado el día y noche anterior, por lo que por el momento quedaba descartada como sospechosa.

Por la tarde Peter y Char regresaron. Char preparó la cena y Peter me dio una cerveza y se sentó en el porche conmigo. Si Bella regresaba la quería ver llegar.

Clark me seguía a donde yo fuera arrastrando la camiseta de Bella. Se sentaba o acostaba en ella y mordía sus juguetes o dormía. Y cada vez se me encogía el corazón. Qué tenía Bella que nos hacía amarla tanto?

Otra noche llegó y se fue. Y Bella no apareció.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Uuuuuuuh! Quién se llevó a Bella? O se fue sola? Abducción extraterrestre? Me encantaría leer sus teorías, y no olviden decirme qué quieren leer a continuación. Abrazos!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola a todos! Les cuento que a raíz de mi consulta el capítulo pasado recibí varias solicitudes mencionando qué es lo que quieren leer a continuación. La mayoría votó por Bella/Carlisle (Eeewww! Lo siento, eso no sucederá, es casi incesto) o Bella/Emmett. Esa es una pareja que nunca me interesó demasiado hasta que anoche a eso de las 3 de la mañana me inspiré y escribí el primer capítulo de "Tal para Cual" que ya está publicado. Cuéntenme qué les parece y si es algo que les gustaría leer. La imagino como una historia romántica pero con más humor, después de todo estamos hablando de Emmett!**

**La otra alternativa que estaba barajando es un Bella/Peter, que creo que puede ser interesante porque hay pocas historias de ellos dos. Ustedes dirán, escribiré un capítulo de esa historia como muestra.**

**Otra cosa. Alguien preguntó por qué el perrito de Bella se llama Clark. Se llama así por Clark Gable, el actor favorito de Jasper.**

**Y NECESITO que me cuenten qué opinan de nuestra Bella en este capítulo. Ya verán por qué.**

**Uf! Que largo! Disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 24**

Aquí está tu collar,  
>aquí está tu collar,<br>te daré de comer,  
>te sacaré a pasear.<p>

Yo que quería ser,  
>yo que quería ser<br>doblegada por ti  
>llevo el bastón en vez.<p>

_Eclipse / Christina Rosenvinge_

**Bella POV**

Desperté a través de una espesa niebla que amenazaba con volver a tragarme. Mi mente estaba confundida y por un momento no supe ni quién era ni donde estaba ni menos por qué.

Mis brazos y piernas se sentían como apéndices ajenos a mi cuerpo, no les podía ordenar que se movieran. Ni siquiera podía sentir los dedos de mis manos.

No podía ver nada. Me di cuenta de que mis ojos estaban vendados. Bien, eso es progreso. Hora hay una cosa que sabía con certeza.

Luego, tal como La Novia en Kill Bill, decidí ordenar a mis dedos que se movieran uno a uno.

Mi mente poco a poco se comenzó a aclarar y me di cuenta de que había sido drogada. Fuertemente drogada. La sed me estaba matando. Comencé lentamente a tener consciencia de mi cuerpo y me di cuenta de que estaba amarrada de pies y manos y recostada en el piso de cemento de lo que olía como un sótano. Olía ha guardado, a tierra y humedad.

Una vez que fui capaz de mover todos los dedos de mis manos comencé a tomar el control de mis brazos y piernas. Me tomó mucho tiempo. Se sintió como horas y todo el tiempo batallé contra la niebla que me trataba de envolver otra vez.

Una vez que hube recuperado el uso de mis extremidades (a pesar de que estuvieran amarradas) y constaté que no tenía heridas de seriedad más allá de un par de moretones, traté de usar mi voz. Mis primeros intentos fueron patéticos. Sonaba como un gatito recién nacido, débil. Mi garganta seca no ayudó.

Pero a estas alturas no tenía nada más que tiempo y no conté con que nadie viniera a mi rescate. Si salía de esta sería por mis propios medios.

-Hey! –Traté de decir con voz firme. Sonó como un gemido. No lo suficientemente bueno.

-Hey! –Traté otra vez –Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! –Sonaba como el Gordo Alberto. _Hey, hey hey!._

Pasó más tiempo. Recuperé mi voz. Grité que tenía sed. No hubo respuesta.

Pasó más tiempo. Necesitaba ir al baño urgente. No dije nada. No rogaría por un baño al bastardo que me hizo esto.

Pasó más tiempo. Tenía hambre, tanta hambre!

Pasó más tiempo. Rogué por un baño con todas mis fuerzas.

Pasó el tiempo. Mi voz se apagó.

Pasó el tiempo. Y escuché pasos que se acercaban desde arriba. Había estado en lo correcto. Estaba en un sótano.

-Despertó la Bella durmiente –Dijo la voz de un hombre. Sonaba joven. Entre 20 y 30 años… tal vez 35. Recordando los consejos de Charlie traté de abrir mis oídos a todo lo que pudiera dar una ventaja o al menos información.

Su modulación sonaba como la de un hombre educado, definitivamente del norte, New York tal vez? No lo pude identificar con claridad. Generalmente soy buena para identificar acentos, tengo muy buen oído, pero mi cerebro aún no funcionaba al 100%.

-Que quieres? –Dije con voz ronca tratando de hacerlo hablar.

-Muchas, muchas cosas Isabella. Eres mi mascota ahora, y voy a divertirme taaanto entrenándote!

-Por qué yo? –Pregunté dando fuerza a mi voz.

-Déjame preguntarte al revés. Por qué no? Eres joven, hermosa, educada. Tienes esa hermosa piel de alabastro que ruega ser azotada hasta hacerla enrojecer. No te preocupes Isabella, seré un buen amo, trataré de no hacerte sangrar, no queremos mancillar con cicatrices tu hermosa piel… Pero no dudes ni por un momento que si no sigues mis órdenes hay muchas maneras de castigar a una mascota desobediente… que no dejan marcas visibles -Mierda! Lo que me faltaba. Caer en manos de un Dominante. Yo no tengo un hueso sumiso en mi cuerpo, esto sería un infierno.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con ese estilo de vida. No soy Sumisa. Por qué no te buscas una mujer que quiera ser sometida? Por qué precisamente yo? –Traté de razonar.

-Porque tú estás predestinada a ser mía. Me lo dijo una vidente, y en cuanto te vi supe que era cierto. Tú eres exactamente lo que estaba buscando. Un desafío –Mierdamierdamierda, encima está loco!

-Ahora Isabella, te voy a demostrar que soy un buen amo. Te voy a soltar para que puedas hacer tus necesidades. Si te portas bien te daré agua. Y cuando te lo ganes te alimentaré –El entrenamiento comenzaba. Hago un truco y me recompensa… verdaderamente seré su mascota, tal como Clint es la mía. Clint… le habrá hecho daño este desgraciado? No podía recordar nada de mi secuestro, no sabía qué tan lejos me encontraba de casa ni cuánto tiempo había pasado inconsciente.

Escuché el gemido de una bisagra mal aceitada al abrirse una puerta a mi lado. Sentí pasos acercarse hasta que él estuvo a mi lado. Trabajó primero liberando mis piernas y luego mis manos. Por último me sacó la venda de los ojos y me encandilé por un momento por las brillantes luces que iluminaban el espacio donde me encontraba. Una jaula? Estaba encerrada en una jaula? Bastardo enfermo.

Él se retiró y volvió a cerrar la jaula. Una vez que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz pude ver a mi carcelero. Alto, pero no tanto como Jazz, probablemente 1.80mt, máximo 1.85mt. Su cabello era de un color rubio opaco, nada que ver con el rubio dorado de mi Jazz. Lo usaba amarrado en una coleta baja. Su piel era pálida, casi verdosa. Este tipo no salía de su casa… a lo mejor había estado en la cárcel? Sus ojos eran de color gris, su mirada fría y cruel. Su contextura era delgada pero adiviné que sería más fuerte de lo que parecía si me había arrastrado a este lugar por sí solo.

Mientras yo lo observaba él me observaba a mí. Y pareció complacido de lo que vio. Lo miré desafiante, negándome a doblegarme a él. Le haría las cosas tan difíciles como pudiera. A lo mejor así podría retrasar sus avances sexuales. La dominancia no es acerca del sexo, es acerca del poder. Mientras no estuviera en control no me tocaría sexualmente. Pero me golpearía…

Me juré aguantar lo más posible. Fue mi compromiso conmigo misma para permanecer con vida.

-No me gusta esa mirada desafiante Isabella. Nunca más me vas a mirar a los ojos a menos que yo te lo ordene. Te vas a referir a mí exclusivamente con los títulos de "amo" o "señor". Nunca me vas a hablar a menos que yo te dirija la palabra primero. Tu vida pasada no tiene importancia. Para todos los efectos tú naciste hoy. El día que conociste a tu amo –Loco! Este tipo está completamente chiflado!

-Necesito ir al baño –Le dije mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-Ese es un privilegio que te daré cuando te lo ganes… Veo que me quieres hacer las cosas difíciles. Vamos a ver quién doblega a quién. Por ahora ahí tienes una lata de café vacía. Úsala para tus necesidades y si te comportas vendré una vez al día a vaciarla.

-Estás enfermo? Cómo pretendes que haga… tienes que estar bromeando!

-Yo no bromeo Isabella –Dijo con calma –Aprenderás eso sobre mí. Por ahora te daré un poco de privacidad. Espero que a mi regreso te encuentres con un ánimo más cooperativo. A lo mejor hasta te doy agua –Ofreció. Luego se dio media vuelta y se largó.

Frustrada comencé a mirar a mi alrededor buscando ventanas, armas, algo que me ayudara a liberarme de la situación en la que me encontraba. Nada, el sótano estaba vacío, no tenía ventanas y sólo una puerta hacia lo que supuse, sería el baño.

Mi jaula medía unos 2x2mt y 1.5mt de altura, lo que me impedía ponerme de pié. El bastardo me obligaría a gatear. Los barrotes eran de acero y estaban perfectamente soldados. No habría posibilidad de doblarlos o romperlos.

La dichosa lata de café que sería mi baño tenía la tapa puesta. Al abrirla constaté que estaba vacía.

Me consolé al ver que al menos era una lata grande…

Me bajé los pantalones mirando fijo a la puerta por donde mi carcelero había entrado. No quería que me viera capitular.

Una vez que hube hecho mis necesidades salpicando el mínimo posible tomé la tapa para cerrar la lata. Aunque fuera mi pis no estaba dispuesta a vivir con el olor.

Pero al tomar la tapa metálica se me ocurrió una idea. La doblé por la mitad usando todas mis fuerzas. Jodida tapa, era más gruesa de lo que había previsto.

Al terminar de doblarla en un sentido la doblé en el sentido contrario. Eso fue mucho más difícil, pero supuse que lo único que tenía era tiempo. Mis dedos se comenzaron a ampollar por el esfuerzo pero no me detuve. Durante horas me esforcé en partir la tapa por la mitad hasta que finalmente lo logré. Eso me dejó con dos potenciales navajas.

Pasé el resto de mis horas afilando las tapas contra el cemento del piso de mi celda y contra los barrotes posteriores. Cuando estuve satisfecha metí una tapa bajo mi manga y la otra dentro de mi calcetín izquierdo. Luego me acurruqué en el extremo más alejado de mi letrina y me quedé dormida.

-Mi mascota duerme! –Me despertó su voz, sonaba complacido. Venía del segundo piso y podía escuchar cómo caminaba de un lado hacia el otro –Sí, ya te lo dije. No hay cabos sueltos, no hay pistas, no hay manera de rastrearnos.

-… -Silencio. La persona al otro lado de la línea estaba hablando.

-Por supuesto que estoy satisfecho! Ella es todo lo que buscaba y más, pero eso tú ya lo sabías no es verdad?

-…

-Sí, ya te lo dije, nos moveré en cuanto sea posible. Ella tiene espíritu. Debo quebrarla primero o sería muy peligroso. No queremos llamar la atención y no la puedo tener drogada permanentemente, puede ser peligroso para ella.

-…

-No hables así de mi mascota Alice! No te lo permito! –Gruñó. Alice? Alice? Nonononononono… Alice…

-…

-Pues peor para ti. Ahora soy yo quién está a cargo –Dijo furioso y cortó la comunicación.

Mierdamierdamierda… era Alice la psíquica que le había hablado de mí? Inmediatamente supe la respuesta. Por supuesto que era ella. Quién más? Alice decía tener poderes para ver el futuro desde que la conocí, y no sólo lo decía. Encima lo creía. Así se había convencido de que Jazz sería el padre de sus hijos. Jazz… estará a salvo? Por dios que esté a salvo…

Mi carcelero bajó la escalera. Yo evité mirarlo a la cara.

-Isabella, estás despierta! Cómo te sientes? –No dije nada –Puedes hablar.

-Sedienta… amo –Agh! Esa palabra casi se atoró en mi garganta. Pero debía conseguir que el hijo de puta abriera mi jaula.

-Muy bien mi mascota. Veo que ya nos estamos entendiendo. No sabes cuan feliz me hace ver tu buena disposición. Cuanto antes aceptes tu situación antes podemos comenzar a vivir la vida a la que estamos destinados. Sólo tú y yo –Se dirigió a un cuarto lateral escuché agua correr. Así es que ese era el baño. Regresó con un vaso y un jarro de agua.

-Bien Isabella. Ahora quiero que te muevas al fondo de la jaula mientras abro la puerta -Yo cumplí sus instrucciones y al momento en que estaba abriendo la puerta le dije

-Amo? Permiso para hablar?

-Concedido mi mascota. Qué deseas?

-Amo, creo que estoy herida y temo que mi herida se pueda infectar…

-Herida? Dónde

-En mi pecho. Aquí –Dije bajando el escote de mi camiseta. Él se acercó a mirar con los ojos brillando peligrosamente. El asqueroso bastardo estaba excitado.

-No veo nada fuera de lo común Isabella.

-Acérquese amo, aquí –Dije casi descubriendo mis pechos para él. Él acercó su rostro y yo en un solo movimiento le corté la cara con la tapa de la lata de café que guardaba en mi manga. Él gritó y cayó de espaldas cubriéndose el rostro con las manos y quedó afuera de la jaula. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar lo pateé con todas mis fuerzas en los testículos y cuando se encogió de dolor lo pateé en los riñones. Luego con mi navaja presioné su cuello y lo obligué a entregarme su celular y las llaves del candado y a arrastrarse dentro de la jaula. Por seguridad lo pateé un par de veces más y aseguré el candado de la jaula. Lo había logrado! No lo podía creer. Toda la defensa personal que me enseñó Charlie había dado sus frutos.

El ex –carcelero me gritó todos los insultos conocidos y en varios idiomas. Como me imaginé, un tipo culto… Rogué que no hubiera nadie más en la casa, pero pasaron los minutos mientras recuperaba el aliento y nadie vino a rescatarlo.

Poco a poco al bajar mi nivel de adrenalina pude oler su sangre y me empecé a marear. Era momento de largarme.

Traté de usar su celular para pedir ayuda, pero estaba bloqueado con una clave personal. Decidí subir al primer piso de la casa y buscar un teléfono. No había nada, la casa estaba casi vacía. Decidí arriesgarme a salir a la calle y pedir ayuda. Lamentablemente mi cárcel estaba en un camino de tierra desierto y sin casas a la vista. Tenía frío, hambre y sed, la lluvia me empapó pero lo ignoré todo y corrí. Era libre!

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Qué les pareció esta Bella que se auto-rescata? Me aburren las Bellas eternamente víctimas y tontorronas… estoy muy orgullosa de cómo se las arregló en este capítulo.**

**Opinen, que ya nos queda poco!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola a todos! Este es el último capítulo de Regreso a Casa. Espero que les guste. Yo estoy contenta con esta historia, y sobre todo por la reacción que recibí de ustedes, mis lectores. No les puedo expresar con palabras lo feliz que me han hecho con cada uno de sus comentarios. Hasta los peores días son mejores cuando recibo una review y veo que mi trabajo es apreciado. Gracias por eso!**

**Al final incluyo una pequeña nota sobre mi próxima historia. No olviden comentar, esta es su última oportunidad! Díganme que les gustó y disgusto más de esta historia o de mi estilo narrativo… así puedo mejorar para la próxima.**

**Eso sería, disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 25**

La juventud era una extraña enfermedad  
>que solamente el tiempo nos pudo curar<br>¿Ves la colina que despunta hacia el sol?  
>Es nuestra casa, la que haremos tú y yo.<p>

_Nuestra casa / Christina Rosenvinge_

**Jasper POV**

Tres días. Tres putos, eternos, jodidos días sin Bella. Sin noticias. Sin nota de rescate. Sin nada.

Me estaba volviendo loco. No dormí, no comí, no hablé después del primer día. Dejé de funcionar salvo para cuidar de Clark. Bella no me perdonaría si Clark no se alimentaba apropiadamente.

Pero el cachorro sentía que las cosas no estaban bien. Apenas comía y se pasaba el día echado sobre la camiseta de Bella. Yo a veces lo ponía sobre mi regazo y lo acariciaba pensando en que es lo que Bella querría. Bella, Bella, Bella…

Peter y Char estaban desesperados y haciendo todo lo que podían por ayudar. Pusieron carteles por el pueblo y salieron a recorrer granjas vecinas para saber si alguien había visto algo fuera de lo común.

El clima era un desastre. Llovía torrencialmente borrando cualquier pista que hubieran podido seguir los perros policiales. Borrando los rastros de Bella.

Y yo encerrado en la casa sin hacer nada. Cuidando al perro. Atendiendo el teléfono mientras todo el pueblo llamaba para ofrecer su simpatía por mi situación. Perdí la cuenta de la cantidad de moldes de gelatina que trajeron las vecinas después del N° 15. Y por sobre eso los estofados, cacerolas, pies y pasteles. Me querían hacer comer para olvidar.

Al principio Char congeló la comida, pero cuando el congelador de Charlie se repletó decidió comenzar a llevar la comida al asilo de indigentes donde trabajaba María. Ellos la agradecieron y yo agradecí no botar la comida que no tenía ninguna intención de comer.

La policía tenía tan poco con qué trabajar que no hacían más que patrullar las calles y llamar a la morgue y al hospital 2 veces al día para confirmar que no hubiera aparecido Bella por ahí.

Cuando traté de romperle la cara a Félix por incompetente me salvé de la cárcel porque él asumió que yo estaba demasiado inestable como para ser imputado. Desde ese momento trató exclusivamente con Peter. Bien por mí, yo no tenía nada que decirle.

Eran las 2 de la mañana del cuarto día. Peter y Char ya se habían ido a dormir desde hacía rato y yo me encontraba en el sofá con Clark en mi regazo viendo por enésima vez "Lo que el viento se llevó". Me relajaba. Me sabía cada línea de diálogo y eso me daba cierta sensación de control.

De pronto escuché a alguien golpear la puerta y Clark se volvió loco ladrando y saltando. Extraño, él ya se había acostumbrado a ver montones de personas entrar y salir de casa sin ni levantar la cabeza de su camiseta. Menudo perro guardián.

Me acerqué a la puerta cojeando pero sin mi muleta y abrí la puerta.

-Jazz! –Dijo Bella colgándose de mi cuello antes de que yo alcanzara a abrir la puerta por completo.

-Cariño –La abracé con todas mis fuerzas, los dos llorando como niños, oliéndonos, besándonos y riendo. Mi Bella estaba en casa. Gracias Dios! Graciasgraciasgracias!

-Te extrañé tanto! –Dijo contra mi cuello sin soltarme. Estaba empapada y tiritaba de frío. Me sentí como un cretino.

-Cariño pasa, estás muerta de frío.

-Lo siento… no me di cuenta… -Dijo entrando a la casa. Se agachó y abrazó a Clark que estaba como loco saltando y llorando por atención. Luego se dirigió a la cocina y pasó de largo hasta el cesto de ropa limpia. Se desvistió en el acto y se calzó una camiseta y uno de mis bóxers. Deliciosa. Yo la seguí atacándola con miles de preguntas y la alcancé en la cocina. Ella abrió el refrigerador y comenzó a sacar montones de comida hasta que encontró una enorme bandeja de lasaña que alguien había traído. Se sirvió una enorme porción y la metió al microondas. Mientras se calentaba la lasaña sacó el jarro del jugo de naranja y bebió un largo trago directo del envase.

-Cariño háblame… qué fue lo que sucedió? Dónde estabas?

-No he comido en más de 3 días y lo único que he bebido es agua de lluvia. Espera a que haya comido y te voy a contar. Por mientras puedes llamar a Félix y pedirle que venga de inmediato –Dijo mientras comía y acariciaba a Clark con sus pies desnudos.

-Por supuesto cariño. Come tranquila –Luego me dirigí al pié de la escalera –Peter, Char! Bajen –Grité.

-Están aquí? –Preguntó Bella desde la cocina con la boca llena de lasaña.

-Si cariño, no me han dejado solo…

-Qué pasó ahora? –Dijo Peter bajando la escalera y estirándose. Char venía detrás poniéndose un sweater.

-Bella regresó –Dije radiante. Mientras Peter y Char se abalanzaban sobre Bella yo llamé a Félix a su celular para pedirle que se dirigiera a nuestra casa a la brevedad.

Bella se negó a decirnos nada sobre su desaparición mientras no llegara Félix para no tener que repetir la historia. En lugar de hablar bebió 2 litros de jugo de naranja y comió media budinera de lasaña. Para cuando llegó Félix Bella estaba en el baño vomitando. Luego sentimos la ducha.

Char se fue a la cocina a preparar sopa de pollo e infusiones de canela para asentar el estómago de Bella y cuando Bella salió del baño entre una nube de vapor luciendo más muerta que viva se sentó en el sofá acurrucada a mí y procedió a contarnos su historia sobre cómo despertó en un jaula, sobre su secuestrador, sobre la involucración de Alice en el hecho y finalmente su escape. Nunca me había sentido tan orgulloso de Bella como esa noche. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido no la quebraron. Ella se defendió y liberó sola de una situación terrible.

Nos contó que al salir de la casa donde había estado encerrada caminó un largo rato en la oscuridad por un camino de ripio. Luego, al llegar a la carretera se dio cuenta de que estaba a unos 30 km de Forks y pidió un aventón hasta que una pareja de ancianos de detuvo a ayudarla. La dejaron en la entrada del pueblo y Bella caminó hasta la casa.

Para cuando terminó de hablar Char le tendió un mug de infusión de canela y un plato de sopa de pollo. Bella esta vez bebió y comió lentamente.

Yo quería llevarla al hospital pero ella se negó diciendo que estaba bien, solamente agotada. Yo accedí a sus deseos y nos fuimos a la cama en cuanto Félix se hubo retirado. Es noche simplemente la abracé regodeándome en la felicidad y alivio que sentía al tenerla nuevamente a mi lado. Clark durmió a los pies de la cama, la camiseta por fin olvidada.

Ella se quedó dormida en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada, pero yo me demoré horas en conciliar el sueño. Quería estar despierto por si la asaltaban pesadillas, pero afortunadamente nada sucedió. Estaba demasiado agotada como para soñar.

Al día siguiente Bella despertó cerca del mediodía. Yo me había levantado temprano para conversar con Peter y Char antes de que se fueran a trabajar y aproveché de preparar el desayuno.

Llamé a Félix para saber cómo habían resultado las cosas y me confirmó que habían encontrado la casa donde Bella había estado secuestrada y que el secuestrador, James Hunter se encontraba aún en la jaula del sótano, por lo tanto lo habían arrestado.

Luego habían arrestado a Alice y luego de un par de horas de interrogación ambos habían confesado su involucración en el secuestro y además Alice confesó ser la autora de las amenazas y "regalos".

Resultó que Alice y James se habían conocido en la institución psiquiátrica donde Alice había estado internada, y Alice había pasado años hablando a James sobre Bella, convenciéndolo de que ella era su destino.

Por último, la casa donde Bella había estado encerrada pertenecía a la madre de Alice y Alice la había heredado recientemente. Todo calzaba. No había más involucrados.

Ahora que los dos se encontraban tras las rejas yo pude respirar tranquilo. Mi Bella estaba a salvo.

Bella apareció esa mañana en la cocina con una sonrisa en el rostro, su cabello una maraña de ondas desordenadas y los ojos aún nublados de sueño. Nunca la vi más hermosa.

Desayunamos juntos y decidimos seguir empacando para poder largarnos de Forks lo antes posible.

…oOo…

Las siguientes semanas pasaron casi sin darnos cuenta. Mi pierna finalmente fue "dada de alta" y a pesar de haber perdido algo de masa muscular me propuse recuperar la movilidad lo antes posible, saliendo a caminar cada mañana y cada tarde. Pronto caminaba casi sin cojear.

Programamos nuestra mudanza para el fin de semana del 8 de octubre. La idea era mandar nuestras pertenencias en el camión el día viernes y realizar nosotros el viaje por carretera, deteniéndonos por el fin de semana en Las Vegas, donde nos reuniríamos con Peter y Char, Rosalie y Emmett y nos casaríamos en "The Little White Chapel" en una ceremonia conducida por Elvis. La ceremonia incluía un paseo por la ciudad en un Cadillac rosa con Elvis en el asiento delantero cantando nuestros favoritos. Era absolutamente chabacano y kitsch, pero era exactamente lo que necesitábamos después de los meses horribles que habíamos vivido.

La boda fue exactamente lo que cabría esperar. Rosalie casi sufrió un ataque al constatar nuestros planes, pero por lo demás nuestro fin de semana fue espectacular. Nos despedimos el lunes por la mañana de nuestros amigos quienes se comprometieron a visitarnos durante las vacaciones.

Bella y yo llegamos a nuestro nuevo hogar el día lunes por la noche y estábamos tan cansados que simplemente dormimos sobre nuestro colchón, no teníamos energías para armar la cama ese día.

Desperté el martes con una enorme erección y besos de nariz fría y lametazos.

-Clark! Eeew! Bella el bicharraco me está lamiendo! Sácamelo de encima o me voy a hacer un set de maletas con él! –Grité molesto. Me habría gustado mucho más despertar con los besos y lametazos de mi Bella.

-Alguien amaneció de malas –Canturreó Bella entrando al dormitorio. Estaba recién bañada y vestía shorts y una camiseta con tirantes. Ya estaba amando Texas –Ven conmigo Clark, deja a ese viejo huraño –Dijo agachándose a recoger al perro.

-Un momento señora, me despertó su perro y ahora me tiene que compensar –Dije abrazándola a mí y besando su cuello.

-Compensar? Mmmmmmmh… que clase de compensación? –Dijo con los ojos cerrados abrazándose a mí.

-Sexual. Quiero motones de sexo –Dije metiendo mis manos por debajo de su camiseta para acunar sus pechos. Mmmmmh, sin corpiño, perfecta.

-A sí? Bueno, supongo que Clark _si es_ mi responsabilidad… debería pagar por sus maldades… -Dijo ella mordisqueando mis hombros y acariciando mi espalda. Dios! Amaba mi esposa.

Al cabo de 5 minutos los dos estábamos completamente desnudos y yo pude por fin recorrer su cuerpo con la calma que ella se merecía. Con mis manos y mi boca exploré cada centímetro mientras ella se retorcía de placer.

Cuando ya ninguno de los dos podía resistir un segundo más sin unir nuestros cuerpos la penetré lentamente. Ella demandaba que la tomara rápido y fuerte, pero yo me tomé mi tiempo embebido en las sensaciones y en la más absoluta felicidad. Por primera vez en mi vida me encontraba donde debía estar con la mujer que amaba y totalmente contento.

Ambos llegamos a nuestros respectivos clímax casi al mismo tiempo, y luego nos mantuvimos unidos, jadeando.

Besé su cabello mientras ella descansaba sobre mi pecho e hicimos planes para los siguientes días. Estábamos en casa.

…oOo…

Treinta años han pasado desde que nos establecimos en Texas. Hemos tenido tiempos buenos y malos, hemos pasado tiempos felices y hemos sufrido cuando la vida nos puso obstáculos difíciles de superar.

Pero lo importante es que todo lo hemos vivido y superado juntos.

Bella y yo tuvimos 3 hijos, Katie, Seth y Alec. Katie se casó hace 5 años y nos ha regalado dos nietas maravillosas, las gemelas Anna y Sophia, que nos visitan cada fin de semana. Sospecho que su entusiasmo radica más en su amor por los ponys que por sus abuelos, pero mientras las tengamos con nosotros no nos importan sus motivos.

Bella se convirtió en escritora. Partió publicando un par de columna de opinión en periódicos locales y su popularidad fue creciendo hasta que la contrataron para escribir para periódicos de distribución masiva. Era un excelente trabajo ya que le permitía trabajar desde casa y criamos juntos a nuestros hijos con montones de actividad física y aire puro.

Bella ha publicado hasta la fecha 2 novelas y está trabajando en la tercera. Yo no podría estar más orgullosa de ella.

Yo por mi parte me dediqué a trabajar la granja. Partí sembrando mientras echábamos a andar el criadero y trabajé como veterinario rural. Fue agotador en un comienzo, pero luego la granja comenzó a ser rentable y mi carga de trabajo aminoró.

Ahora que nuestros hijos son adultos y contamos con dinero suficiente nos proponemos viajar. Hemos pensado en el Sudeste Asiático, queremos una verdadera aventura. Ya veremos, a mi no me importa dónde vayamos mientras sea juntos. La sigo amando como el día que nos casamos, y sé que Bella siente lo mismo. No podemos pedir más a la vida.

&&&**Fin**&&&&

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia tanto como yo disfruté escribirla. Gracias a todos quienes comentaron y a quienes me agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos. Ha sido un gusto y un honor compartirla con ustedes.**

**Espero que me acompañen en mi próxima historia. Continuaré la que consiga más reviews en el primer capítulo. Parece ser la manera más justa, y a mí me gustan las dos. La cosa es simplemente cuál escribiré primero.**

**Eso sería, gracias a todos y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
